Cardcaptor Sari: Reset
by WriterApprentice
Summary: TFA CCS Crossover: While helping the Autobots do a little bit of Spring Cleaning, Sari discovers an antique book. Accidentally releasing the magic cards she must recapture them. Sari and Blitzwing friendship. Please R&R, critiques are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

Sorry to those who were expecting an update on my previous fanfics, but the truth is that I've lost interest in them and the fandoms that they were based on (_Kingdom Hearts_ got WAY too complicated and _Naruto_ was going nowhere). Also my writing and maturity (of my writing style) needed a tune up, explaining my lack of online activity.  
During my time away I got into new fandoms, Transformer Animated being one of them. I also apologize, again, to those I worried because of my inactivity (making you guys think this account was dead, or something similar). Okay I'll stop blabbing now; so sorry to all of my readers, hope you enjoy this new fanfic.**  
Summary:** While helping the Autobots do a little bit of Spring Cleaning, Sari discovers an antique book. They always said curiosity killed the cat. Too bad she didn't think of that sooner. Accidentally releasing the magic cards inside upon Detroit she must recapture all of them without anyone discovering her newfound powers. Sari and Blitzwing friendship later on!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Curiosity****  
**"So tell us again Sari what is 'Spring Cleaning'?" inquired Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobot (ex-maintenance) team on Earth as he carried cardboard boxes in each of his bulky, red and blue arms.

"It's just a basic ritual nearly everyone on Earth does. Not sure how it all started but I'm pretty sure that at the beginning of spring, people take the time to reorganize and refresh their homes. Think of it as your once-in-a-while processor cleanup," replied Sari Sumdac; daughter of the well-known master engineer of robotics Isaac Sumdac and human friend of the Autobots.

"And the importance of this human ritual to us is?" asked the veteran medi-bot, Ratchet while pushing a large metal garbage bin into their base.

"Not to be rude or anything but you guys really need to tidy this place up a bit," Sari pointed out.

Sari's words were true to the point, the mess inside the Autobot base would have made any pedestrian think of it as a sleazy hideout. Here and there were barrels scattered about; some were dented. Others were empty; unwashed with layers of grime and old oil and some dripped the black substance from the sides and caps. The area around the television set also demanded attention. Various CDs and their cases spread haphazardly across the floor and the table the TV was placed on. The game console (that Bumblebee enjoys playing every day) was a tangled mess of cables and wires. On their (stone) sofa were various bits of garbage, ranging from plastic bags to crumpled paper (thanks to Sari who would sometime eat on their couch). The computer the Autobots used to communicate with their other fellow Autobots in space, keeping up to date with police activity and various other tasks was covered in a layer of dust. There were also some boxes that cluttered the corners, left from the previous manager of the factory.

Despite Optimus' active encouragement of keeping a clear and organized base, the state of the factory was neglected. Keeping the streets of Detroit safe for everyone, there simply wasn't enough time to keep the place shipshape. Surprisingly the only areas that weren't messy were their own quarters.

"Who's got time to clean up? Didn't you forget that we also have to help rebuild half the city from our fight with the Decepticons?" grumbled Bumblebee, the youngest of the team (excluding Sari) as he placed down a bundle of brooms and mops.

"Sari has a point Bumblebee; we've been so busy that we forgot to clean up after ourselves. Imagine what people would say if they saw this mess, not what you would call Autobot image," Optimus reasoned.

"Besides, didn't you guys wanted to know more about 'Earth customs'?" said Sari.

"Well yeah, but couldn't you like get a cleaning bot or something to do the job? Besides, I thought you hated doing this kind of hard work," said Bumblebee, giving Sari a quizzical look.

"Oh come on, it's more fun with you guys. My dad would have been glad to see this kind of change…" mumbled Sari as she remembered the events that transpired from the past few days.

Sensing a change in her tone of voice, the Autobots looked at each other uneasily. Recently Sari's father had gone missing after their battle against the Decepticons and their restored leader, Megatron (who spent fifty Earth years of his life-cycle offline before being reawakened). Sari struggled with the fact that her father, who she sometimes took for granted, was no longer by her side.

"Ah c'mon Sari you heard Fanzone, they're searching all over the lake and Detroit to look for your dad. And with all the resources you're giving them I'm pretty sure he'll turn up," said Bulkhead, as he comforted the grieving child.

"Where would I be without you guys?" said Sari as she gave them a smile. "Y'know, you reminded me of this one time when my dad was showing the prototype of this cleaning bot to the city. Everything was working fine till it started to glitch up and couldn't tell the difference between germs and people. Ended up spraying the whole crowd with water! Oh man you should have seen their faces! And it was ice cold by the way." Sari let out another string of laughter, the others followed suit as they imagine the comical scene.

"So where should we start first, Sari?" Optimus asked, after the laughter died down.

"First things first, we should collect all the junk and throw them into the bin. But if you find anything that you can still use or that isn't broken, just put it in those cardboard boxes. We'll sort those out later," instructed Sari.

---

Some would have found it strange, maybe even dangerous to find a small girl befriending and hanging out with a group of sentient robots six to eight times her size. Not in Detroit. Days after awakening from their fifty year stasis lock at the bottom of Lake Erie, the Autobots had established a reputation with the city. Other than learn about the newly discovered 'Earth', they also aid in upholding peace and order in the bustling city. They made their first debut by aiding the city in resisting a mutated cockroach (that had been infused with malfunctioning nanobots) from consuming the city and the people. After that the humans have respected the heroics of the Autobots and accepted their presence on Earth. Well, till a few days ago.

---

Sari, Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee got to work, collecting junk that lay scattered everywhere. Optimus soon found himself understanding why some humans enjoy 'Spring Cleaning'. It gave his processor some peace as he recollected his thoughts as his action went into a pattern of collecting and disposing. The task felt strangely rewarding as he threw away the objects that littered the floor. Bumblebee himself found amusement in cleaning up, challenging Prowl and Bulkhead to see who collected the most trash.

"This isn't so bad at all, not that I'm saying we should do this every orbital cycle, but once in a while is nice," commented Bulkhead as he disposed some of his ruined paintbrushes (the first time he used them he forgot to wash them, the dried paint caused the brushes to lose their silkiness and frizzle at the ends).

"I agree, though mundane to some I find it peaceful yet invigorating. I can see why humans choose to do this at the beginning of Spring. After days of being blanketed by snow and the cold you finally get to do something from all the inactivity," said Prowl. Right at that moment Bumblebee decided to shatter Prowl's 'mood' by popping right in front of him. This earned Bumblebee a shout of surprise from the cyber-ninja.

"You talk too much Prowl, you're getting behind. See? I've already filled half of my garbage bin," pointed Bumblebee, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm way ahead of ya, little buddy," said Bulkhead as he pointed, with an innocent (almost childish-like) face, towards his overflowing garbage bin. Bumblebee's smile was quickly replaced with a face that looked like he received an unexpected slap to the cheek.

"How much garbage can one bot find?!" exclaimed the awed yellow bot.

"Eh, when you're an artist you make lots of mistakes."

"Bumblebee… would please kindly move yourself? You're obstructing me from doing my task," said Prowl, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

---

After disposing all of the visible trash and broken objects (which took most of the morning to do), Sari and her Autobot friends decided to look through the old boxes, hoping to find anything of use or anything to throw away. The first box they opened contained clothes; though dusty they still were colorful and in good quality.

"We could donate these to people who really need them," said Sari. "It might help rebuild your reputation with the city,"

Optimus silently nodded knowing that ever since the battle, the general public's view of the Autobots had dramatically changed (for the worse). The destruction left from the conflict cost the city millions and now the people were fearful of the technologically advanced Cybertronians. He couldn't really blame them, but what's past is past.

They began to open the second box only to find it containing nothing but old documentations and papers of the factory. "Think I should bring this back to the tower, not sure how important it is us, but oh well, leave that to the administration office,"

Just as they were about to open the third one…  
"Calling all units near the area, bank robbery at the National Bank," the garbled voice of a police officer came forth from the computer. Optimus walked towards the computer and pressed a key; pulling up a map of Detroit on the monitor. On it was a flashing beacon where the crime was occurring.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the Angry Archer at it, again," Optimus sighed. "Sorry Sari, but we got to go help those police officers,"

"It's okay, I can manage this by myself,"

"Call us if you get into any trouble," said Bumblebee.

"You guys are such worry-warts, I'll be fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Stay safe. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded as he began his transformation. The mechanism inside him activated as whirrs and clicks were heard, Optimus' head sank into his chassis to be replaced by a pair of red and blue police lights. His arms spun upwards as his servos slid inside. His legs and waist bent, forming a vertical extension. Two pairs of tires inflated into existence on either side of his legs. (And, for unexplainable nor logical reason, a trailer formed on top of Optimus' legs with a retractable ladder and water hose).

His transformation complete; a fire truck stood in his place. The others followed suit, following Optimus and leaving Sari behind. She watched as their flashing police lights faded away before turning back to resume her work. She lifted up the box from the ground and placed it on a table, opening up the lid she was disappointed to find nothing but dusty novels. She took out the contents, sneezing from the dust cloud. Examining the novels with little interest and not recognizing any of the titles, she decided the whole box was useless to her.

"_Well not entirely, someone like Prowl would love to read through these,"_

Just as Sari was about to repack the books, she noticed something strange. She swore for a second she saw something emitting a faint, yellow glow. Digging deeper into the box she took out a crimson red, hardcover book with burnished bronze clasps. It was unlike any book she seen. Judging by the designs and the materials it was made from it was obviously an antique. There were hardly any books left that were designed this way. Digital books and books with simpler and thinner covers started replacing ones like these when her dad revolutionized Earth's technology. Although there were still people who printed and crafted books like these (very few), it was not as convenient. But despite that, the book itself appeared to be freshly made. There was no sign of fading or any peeling from the edges at all. Upon closer inspection, it really was a unique book.

On the cover was a fierce lion-like creature, wearing some sort of headdress. Embedded in the center was a round, ruby red jewel. A similar but smaller jewel was embedded in an ear piercing that clamped on the creature's left ear. Bound around its neck, covering its chest was some sort of armor and another red jewel (with two smaller jewels on either side of it's neck). Instead of a mane a pair of large, ivory white wings took up most of the cover space. Like a necklace, two strings of chains strung from it's wing before ending at a large bronze sun-symbol pendant. Where the shoulder tips of the wings ended, there was a small crescent moon that rested in-between. Above was what Sari believed the title of the book, printed in bold bronze on top of a copper-brown (scroll-like) background read _The Clow_. Surrounding all that was a thin border of the same color. On each corner were bronze clasps, each with the same but smaller red jewels.

Sari flipped to the back, as she did she took a quick glance at the spine. The same title, _The Clow,_ was printed boldly again. At both ends of the spine were more bronze clasps, instead of the usual jewels, there was a hole shaped like a six-pointed star on each of them.

On the back, there were the similar four clasps and jewels. Taking half of the back cover was a large empty circle, there were smaller filled circles placed on the north, south, east and west edges within the larger circle. Inside the large circle were lines that crossed each other to form a twelve-pointed star, within each of the star's arm were symbols. Sari recognized a few of them as astrological symbols from ancient times. Within the star was the same symbol of the sun, encompassed by a filled circle. To the right side of the sun was the symbol of a crescent moon (the tips were pointed upwards) encircled by a smaller empty circle. Covered by the large circle, seemingly placed at the center, was another circle of the same pattern. Except that this circle was turned ninety degrees so that the crescent moon (the only visible thing of the circle) was placed in the southern position (the tips faced towards the right side of the back cover). At the bottom was a large crescent moon with a pair of feathery wings attached to both sides. Its round back (the tips were pointed upwards) rested on another unfurled scroll with _The Clow_ printed on it.

She flipped the book again, noticing that it was sealed shut by a red leather strap (with a bronze buckle). Sari just stared dumbly at the book for a few seconds till a small spark of golden light burst from a small hole in the buckle. Yelping in shock, Sari fumbled the book in her hands before grabbing on tightly and expecting the worst. Silence merely filled the factory as Sari took a quick peek and saw that the book did nothing else. Noticing that the lock had became undone, Sari opened it up. She expected to see some writing on the pages of the book, so it surprised her to find not writing but a card. The pages were not pages, but merely something to hold the card in place at the center. To the left, behind the cover, was some sort of message.

But Sari was not interested in reading it, she was more curious about the card. It was unlike any card she had seen, for one it easily out sized her hand and two it had the same circle on the back (except that the moon was placed on the upper-left side of the circle and it was gold rather than bronze).

Taking out the card, she discovered another one underneath it. The card in her hand felt smooth and extremely light, yet the card itself was firm but strangely bendable. Sari was looking at the backside of the card. The card was garnet red, the same as the book, with an orange border around the edge. Set at each of the corners were golden, six-pointed stars. Flipping the card she saw a drawing of a woman with long, thin eye brows and long eyelashes. She appeared to be sleeping (her eyes closed); her arms crossed each other on top of her chest. Her hands held down her long, antennae-like hair within the borders of the card. On her forehead was a symbol that reminded Sari of a pair of unfurled wings pointed towards the sky. On her shoulders appeared to be tufts of fur. Covering the rest of her body like a robe was a pair of wings; looking closer from the chest down the woman lacked a body. Sari noticed that they were not feathery but had thin veins crossing all over like an insect. Her appearance as a whole resembled a moth or a mythical fairy from children stories.

Surrounding her was a wavy golden border that encased her like a coffin. To the left and right of the border were the same golden six-pointed stars. At the top of the card was half of the sun symbol; printed on it was a written character, '風' (it looked Asian, but Sari couldn't remember nor identify it). At the bottom of the card was another, small, pale yellow crescent moon on top of another scroll-like background with two words printed on it. Surrounding the face of the card was the same orange border. The woman at the center of the card was colorless, filled in with only shades of gray. Only the wing symbol on her forehead was dyed jade green.

"_Doesn't look like any playing card I know, looks more like one of those tarot cards to me. But it's different from what I remembered what a tarot card looks like. Must be one of those New Age things,"_ as Sari inspected it from top to bottom. "Can't see what it says at the bottom, it's too dark in this factory,"

Sari made her way to a brighter area of the Autobot base while focusing on trying to read the print.

"Let's see… win… win…" With every step she took and every attempt to read out the printing, Sari was oblivious to the puffs of yellow dust she left behind as they encircled her feet. "Win… wind… Windy?"

The card illuminated itself in a soft blue light making Sari back away from surprise; the sound of tinkling chime bells was heard. The next thing Sari knew, golden light exploded underneath her and for a fraction of a second she was enveloped in yellow dust before an unexpected gale blew through the spacious factory. With a gasp, Sari shielded her face from the howling wind. Through the din Sari could hear the pages of books being violently ruffled and the creaks the various machinery were making as they resisted the moving air.

Sari's eyes were tightly shut, unable to see what was going on. A sudden tug from her arm, that was holding the book, forced her eyes to open a little. The cards were flying into the tempest. Only a few cards were pulled, before the wind proved too strong. One after the other they flung out in a continuous line till no more remain. Rather than twirl and glide randomly, the cards themselves sliced through the air and through the walls (without leaving a mark) as if taking this rare chance of freedom with a purpose.

The last card to leave the vicinity was the card that Sari held in her hands. A sudden gust of wind let the card slip between her fingers. With a gasp, she attempted to take back the card but was unsuccessful. As soon as the card passed through the factory wall, leaving behind a small ripple of blue light, the wind ceased. There, Sari stood dumbstruck, unable to comprehend the recent event.

"Wh-what was that?" said Sari taking in quick breaths of air. The sudden shcok during the chaos left her heart beating. The next moment Sari noticed the book itself was glowing gold light. She screamed, throwing the book away as if it was a ticking time bomb. Standing in stunned silence as a figure emerged from the cover of the book.

The figure appeared to be a thin, yellow, miniature teddy bear (round head and a pair of round ears). On its back was a pair of three-feather wings. Where the wings touched its shoulder blades appeared to be a swirl-like pattern, making the wings appear whimsical and cartoony. Dangling between its squat legs and stubby feet was a long thin tail with a puff of white fur at the end. The bear-creature levitated into the air before slowing down a few feet away from Sari's face.

It appeared that the creature was unconscious, as its head faced towards the ground. Sari thought, now would be a good time to go, but too late as the creature's round head lifted up and opened its minuscule eyes.

"Hey-hey-hoo!!!" the creature greeted Sari in a loud but high-pitched mouse-like voice.

Sari screamed as she instinctively grabbed a broom (that was conveniently leaning on a wall next to her) and brought it upon the creature with a rewarding smack.  
"Now I really wish Optimus and the others were here."

---

In another area of Detroit, the Autobots were not aware of Sari's strange situation. It was the usual aid-the-police-force to apprehend lawbreakers. Optimus was right on who the culprit was; the only problem was that the Angry Archer seemed to acquire a few tricks. The confrontation against the Robin Hood wannabe was more difficult now that he was armed with EMP (short for electromagnetic pulse) arrows. A few shots and Bulkhead was knocked out cold. Of course he should have thought of bringing extra ammo and an escape plan. With Prowl's mastery of dodging projectiles, he was able to empty out the archer's quiver, thus rendering the archer defenseless. It was the usual Autobot day.

"You've gotta give humans a lot of credit," commented Bulkhead as he stretched out the cramps from his servos after being forcefully put into unconsciousness. "Despite how small they are, compared to us, they're pretty strong-willed and fast learners,"

"Two characteristics I wouldn't like to see if we got on their wrong side," said Ratchet.

"Well at least now we can go back, things seem pretty calm for now. Transform and-"  
_BOOM!!!_

The explosion was unexpected as the Autobots flew into the air before landing on the unforgiving asphalt. Even before the Autobots saw the offender, the pink smoke the explosion left behind gave a clear indication of who it was.

"Not so fast naughty Autobots!" screamed a voice that sounded like a six year old, rather strange to hear that from someone so young who wields an arsenal of destructive weapons. "I, Professor Princess, shall end your line of violence once and for all!"

Bumblebee glanced at Optimus Prime, "You were saying boss-bot?"

"This going to be one long orbital cycle…" Optimus grumbled.

---

For Sari, she seemed to fare better than her Autobot friends.  
"Hey, what was that for?! Have you no decency or manners, hitting the Beast of the Seal like that!" shouted the yellow creature while rubbing his head.

"Beast of the Seal?" Sari cocked her head.

"That would me! I, Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal who guards this book!" announced 'Kerberos', crossing his arms together and puffing up his chest. Obviously he was very proud of his name and title.

"Well you don't look so great, more like a plush toy," Sari noted his appearance.

Kerberos felt a vein throb somewhere near his temple. "Who are you calling plush toy! Plus this is only my 'borrowed' form; I look much more cooler than this!"

"What were you doing in that book anyway?" asked Sari; not believing Kerberos had another 'cooler' form.

"Like I said, I am the Beast of the Seal, looking after these cards in this book so they don't do anything mischievous in my…" as Kerberos was explaining his purpose in life, he took a quick glance at the book (which he magically lifted it up, revealing the inside). It took him three seconds to look at the book before looking back at Sari. A half a second pause, then the reality hit.

Kero let out a mix of a gasp and a scream of disbelieving horror, producing an interesting wail, his face stretched in terror and shock with arms raised behind him to emphasis his emotion. It would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so awkward.

"The cards are gone! Why, why?!" searching frantically through the book, before lifting his head to scream at the heavens. "Where did they goooo!?"

Sari pitied the yellow plush-like creature and felt a twang of guilt at the fact that she was at fault and that she didn't really know how to comfort Kerberos. Just as she was opening her mouth to say some words of attempted well being, she felt a puff of wind from above. Looking up, she almost let out a yelp of surprise. Floating above was the same 'fairy' woman from the first card she took out of the book. In her physical form she emitted a soft yellow glow, her face reflected maturity and motherly kindness. Her eyes were the most serene pair of yellow Sari had ever seen. What was the most dominant of her features was her antennae-like hair; it was so long that Sari swore it would have easily matched Optimus' height. The floating spirit looked at the depressed guardian with sympathy before looking at Sari. Holding up one of her finger to her lips, a sign for Sari to not utter a sound, the spirit closed her eyes before shrinking into Sari's hand. The woman was soon enveloped in a cocoon of light before reforming into the same card Sari once held. Sari smiled widely as she tapped Kerberos' shoulder.

"You mean this one?" as she extended out the card to the despairing guardian.

Kerberos glanced over his shoulders, before letting out a cry of cheer and relief.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, yeah this is one of them, thank you so much!" as he cried tears of joy. The Beast of the Seal recovered his composure before asking. "And the other cards?"

"Well um… funny story. Y'see I read out 'Windy',"

"Yeah?"

"Then there was this sudden gust of wind…"

"Mhmm, mhmm?" Keberos noded his large, round head with each 'mhmm'.

"…and they all flew away, can you believe that?" Sari concluded her story.

"Oh, I see!"

"Ah-hahahahahaha!" as they laughed in unison, Kerberos was the first to stop.

He simply stared at Sari with a face of utter disbelief, before…  
"WHAT!?!" as the guardian shoved his face in Sari's, baring his sharp teeth.

---

While Sari attempt to calm down the raging teddy bear, the Autobots have their servos full with their own problems. It seemed that the Angry Archer wasn't the only villain who learned a few new tricks. Despite Bulkhead managing to break Professor Princess' unicorn, Powdered Sugar, the child managed to get it (or her) fixed (and included a few upgrades).

"Let's show these violent robots our new powers, Powdered Sugar!" the unicorn responded by charging up its horn. A spectrum of color gathered at the tip, creating a multi-colored orb. The energy within the orb was released. Rather than shoot out the usual single rainbow beam, many smaller orbs of color splattered everywhere. Upon impact, flashes of rainbow light and craters were left behind.

"And this is why I don't want to end up on the wrong side with the humans," sighed Ratchet.

---

After Kerberos finally managed to calm down, he decided that they should continue the conversation on a more comfortable position. He laid the book on the TV table and sat cross-legged on it. Sari simply stared at the creature with a quizzical look.

"What's so bad about a couple of cards?"

"These are no ordinary cards!" replied Kerberos.

"No duh, what gave it away? The lights or the unexplainable wind?" mocked Sari.

"Don't get smart with me, girl. These are the Clow Cards, and by releasing them you just sent the world into chaos,"

"Okay slow down, first off what's a 'Clow Card' and second what's so dangerous about them?"

"You really don't know do you?" he sighed.

"Hey, I just opened the book. Think I know everything? Talk about curiosity killing the cat," Sari mumbled.

"I think it's time for a little history lesson," said Kerberos, standing up like a professor about to give a lecture. "It is said that when the Seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will befall this world…" the guardian recited as if the very words were ingrained into his mind. "The cards were made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed."

"A sorcerer? You mean those people who use magic and other hocus-pocus? Like witches and wizards?" asked Sari. Kerberos nodded before continuing.

"Each card is alive, with their thoughts and personalities. Every one of them posses incredible powers but prefer to work on their own…"

"Would that make it easier to catch them? With all the technology we have-" but Sari was interrupted as Kerberos shook his head in disagreement.

"That's what makes them so dangerous, conventional methods and mundane objects are no match for them. In order to contain their powers, Clow himself created the book and placed me on the book's front cover. In any case, we have to retrieve all the cards. And since you were the one who released them, you're helping me!" as Kerberos point one of his stubby hand at Sari.

"What! Why me?!" said Sari in surprise.

"It was your fault, so you have to clean up your mistake," said Kerberos, simply.

Sari glared at the miniature guardian, "But weren't you the one was supposed to keep them properly sealed away?" she huffed.

"About that, I kinda fell asleep,"

"For how long?"

"I say about fifty years,"

"And you call yourself 'Beast of the Seal'?"

"Stuff happens! All right!" shouted Kerberos, standing in a dramatic pose (with hands clenched, eyes almost burning with fire) in an attempt to defend his image. "Anyways, the fact that you managed to find and open this book indicates that you have some magical powers,"

"Me. Magical?" Sari let out a string of laughter. "I'm sorry but isn't that a little far-fetched? I'm just your ordinary girl,"

"The book thinks differently. So, what's your name?"

"Sari,"

"No need to be, just tell me what your name is,"

Sari just giggled, it seemed that she was fated to have her name mistaken with an English synonym for 'apology'. She lost count of how many times this happened.  
"No, I meant that my name is Sari,"

"What a strange name, but oh well. Ok Sari, stand over there," instructed Kerberos, pointing towards the area between the TV and sofa.

Sari did as she was told and waited for the next step. Instead of telling her, Kerberos simply stared straight ahead as if in a trance. Golden light illuminated his tiny form as the factory disappeared into darkness. Sari glanced nervously from side to side, a little scared from the sudden change in environment. The only source of light in the darkness was the guardian himself and the same, strange circle that spread underneath Sari. The two of them, and the book, were the only visible things. Kerberos closed his eyes as began chanting.

_Key of the Seal.  
_And orb of light rose from the small hole of the gold clasp that once sealed the book. The orb made its way toward Sari, stopping in front of her. Inside the orb appeared to be key of some sorts. The handle was bronze in color and shaped like a beak. The tip of the beak was glazed red. The flat sides of the handle had large, round pink gems imbedded into them (almost representing eyes). A pair of miniature wings was set around the gems. The blade and teeth of the key was also bronze in color.  
_There is someone wishing for a contract with you.  
A girl. Her name is Sari.  
Oh Key, grant her the power!  
RELEASE!_

Sari covered her eyes from the sudden flash as rays of light shot everywhere. The orb expanded till they were all bathed in pure white light. Through the glare, Sari saw as the Key stretched and grew. Though she could not see Kerberos she could hear him telling her to grab the staff. Making her way through the brightness, she finally felt the cold pole of the key-turned-staff and took a firm grip. The light retreated back into the staff, as it grew longer. From the staff, soothing warm wind blew from it.

"All right! It's the birth of a Cardcaptor!" announced Kerberos. Sari simply stared at the staff, clutched in both of her hands, in awe. The light, darkness and wind disappeared all at once. Sari blinked as she found herself once again in the Autobot base.

"Whoa…" was all she could say. The staff that she held looked almost similar to its key form. With the exception of its long, pink pole, larger pair of wings and what used to be the teeth was replaced with a bronze socket filled with a red gem.

"Looks a little too girly for my taste," commented Sari, inspecting the staff.

"You'll get used to it," said Kerberos.

"Well I've got the staff, let's go card hunting Ke- um what was your name again?"

"That's Kerberos, but it's quite a mouthful isn't it? Just call me Kero for short. And although I like that enthusiastic spirit of yours, you really need to slow down. Cards don't appear instantly just like that," Kero snapped his, even smaller, fingers to show his point. Just as that moment Sari's stomach erupted out a loud and long grumble. "Besides, sounds like you're starving how about some lunch?"

"I guess you're right," as she made her way to the couch, plumping herself on its hard surface. "Cleaning a whole factory and then learning you have magical powers really does give you an appetite. Luckily I brought food."

Opening up her backpack, Sari brought out a sandwich, a small carton of juice and a chocolate bar sealed in reflective aluminum wrapper.  
"Ooh, chocolate!" as Kero recognized the word 'chocolate' printed on the wrapper. Before Sari could stop him, the guardian already ripped away the wrapper and took a huge bite of dark chocolate.

"Hey! Slow down, you're going to be sick from eating that much for someone a little as you," Sari picked up the plush creature by the scruff of his neck. Already his mouth was smeared with chocolate stains. "Huh, you really do like sweets,"

"Like them? I adore them! I have a sweet tooth bigger than this factory!" said Kero, flying out of Sari's hold to continue consuming the dark sugary treat. Sari giggled as Kero continued to stuff his face.

Both ate in silence till Kero decided to bring up a conversation.  
"So Sari is this where you live?"

"No,"

"Then why are you cleaning this place up?"

"Just introducing 'Spring Cleaning' to a couple of my friends,"

"So they live here?" Sari nodded in response. "Kinda shabby looking, are they hobos?"

As soon as the words left his mouth a slap was heard, followed by a cry of pain.  
"Don't use that kind of word, it's insulting. And no my friends are not poor and homeless," Sari fumed, offended at Kero's rude bluntness.

"Sorry, sorry…" as Kero rubbed the tender spot on his head, a hush fell over the two for a moment.

"Y'know, this is going to be one heck of a year," said Sari, breaking the silence, Kero just hmmed in return.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Cardcaptor Sari. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Fly's Sorrow

I've never felt so obsessive-compulsive in my life! Right before submitting the first chapter, I decided to do a bit of proofreading. Finding a couple of mistakes and fixing them, I had it published. Even after, I had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right. So I went back to proofread, again. And I fixed the areas that didn't sound right. Five minutes later I did it again. I've practically re-edited and updated the first chapter ten times! Just note that there will be changes and edits even after publishing chapter, some you will notice and others are subtler.  
Anyways, enough about my rant and enjoy the second chapter of _Cardcaptor Sari_! Please read and review!  
Thanks avatoa for your review.  
**Disclaimer** (I keep on forgetting to do this)**:** I don't own Transformer Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

**Fly's Sorrow****  
**Sari enjoyed the remainder of her meal in silence. Kero, who found nothing else sweet to consume, decided to focus on detecting Clow Card energies. He sat cross-legged on the book in a meditative fashion. A position Sari was familiar with every time Prowl would do his daily mediation on the canopy or underneath the great tree in his room or in the main room of the factory. Golden light surrounded Kero's body as he slowly levitated into the air, eyes shut in concentration. Minutes passed, Sari threw away the torn wrappers and empty juice box into the nearest garbage bin and walked over to the silent guardian.

"Any luck?" hoping that Kero manage to turn up some results. The yellow guardian just sighed (the golden light faded away), floating downwards before slouching his back. His head, rested on both his hands, was etched with worry and unhappiness.

"No good, I can't tell where the cards are at all. I guess the only away to find them now is wait till they show themselves," silence followed, lasting for a few seconds before Sari decided to ask the guardian a question that had been nagging her since the start.

"Hey Kero, you said earlier that I had to seal all the Clow Cards with this," said Sari as she pointed to her newly acquired key (she had it tied around her neck during lunch with a strand of string). "But for some reason this card came back, why's that?"

Sari held up Windy's card for the guardian to see.  
"I'm not surprised,"

"Why?" Sari cocked her head.

"Like I said before, each card's alive and have their own unique characteristics. Windy is kind and compassionate, which explains why she returned rather than escape. In the deck there's a whole variety of personalities ranging from friendly to aggressive, behaved to mischievous,"

"So there are some cards I can catch without putting up a fight?"

"For a few, yes, but you don't really want to push your luck. Even the kind-hearted ones can cause some form of disorder," Kero looked at the bottom of the Windy card. "Before I forget, you should really write your name at the bottom,"

"Why?"

"In the world of magic, even the most everyday things like your name are a powerful force. By writing your name on the card you claim ownership over that certain card and the cards themselves will recognize you as their master. A bond is made that allows you to utilize their powers,"

"And what if I don't?" as Sari took out a pen from the nearby table.

"Would you enjoy having to recapture them, again?" Sari got the point as she carefully wrote her name in bold.

"Now that you asked me a question, I would like to ask you one," Kero pointed to Sari.

"Ask away," Sari replied back.

"What's that?" as Kero pointed to another, larger key that rested above the newer key she received from Kero. The larger key, of course, was Sari's AllSpark key.

She acquired it during her first encounter with Optimus and his team at the bottom of Lake Erie. Accidentally stumbling upon the AllSpark, the sentient object chose Sari to be the bearer of some of its power and bestowed its energy into her security card key, changing it into a large key-shaped metallic block. More than once Sari relied on the power of the Key to get her friends and herself out of sticky situations (and sometimes for personal use).

Listing out what she used it for: that would be healing a severely injured Prowl from offlining, reviving an already offlined Optimus Prime, messing up Tutor-Bot so she could leave class early and taking control of various machines (and a few touchy details, like accidentally rebooting Megatron) it was an invaluable object.

"Oh this? This is my Key; it can do all sorts of neat things to mechanical objects, like repairing them or powering them up when there's no electricity,"

"Sounds powerful, good thing it's in responsible hands," Kero noticed who he was talking to. "Oh wait, I take that back, I'm staring at the very person who broke the seal and unleashed a bunch of Clow Card onto the world,"

Sari's fist collided with the plush creature's head.  
"Says the person who slept on the job of keeping said cards sealed away,"

"Ow… okay I get your point," tears formed at the corners of Kero's eyes.

"So now that we're on the subject of tools, what can I do with my other key?"

"Besides unleashing the power of the cards and sealing them you can use the Sealing Wand as a medium for casting some serious magic, if your magic powers increase," said Kero.

"You mean like throw fireballs and summon thunderclouds at my whim?"

"Yup, but right now you're only centered to using just the cards,"

"Cool! I can't wait to tell my friends about this!"

"No can do, Sari!" as Kero shot into the air, his arms crossed each other to form an 'X' shaped formation, giving the girl a glare.

"Why not!?" Sari pouted.

"The history of magic has been one filled with secrecy. A force as powerful as the arcane needs to be handled with great responsibility and not everyone should be allowed to wield it, imagine if such powers were to fall into the wrong hands," said Kero.

Sari could imagine it easily; she had seen it herself. Once Starscream, Megatron's second in command, who had managed to backstab Megatron fifty years ago in space got a hold of the AllSpark. It was only for a moment he had it in his servos, but one shot of energy was enough to disintegrate a chunk of Detroit into oblivion. Had Optimus not stopped the power-hungry Seeker, a huge crater would have replaced the city.

"But c'mon, I trust them and they trust me and we've been together for like a long time. That's what friends are," pleaded Sari.

Kero stubbornly shook his head. "No matter if it's your friend or family, how can you be sure if they discovered this power that it wouldn't go into their heads? Despite how young I am compared to all of human history, I've seen even to most noble-hearted fall into the same trap. Even if it's not magic, there have been people who have abused the power of their position in society to get what they want,"

Sari just let out a defeated sigh.  
"Okay, okay I get your point. But at least you should see them. Speaking of which, they're taking an awfully long time coming back from their little errand," she noticed that an hour had passed since they left.

"What sort of-" Kero was about to ask before shutting his mouth. His body stiffened as his eyes shifted left to right, featured tense.

"What?" Sari asked, noticing Kero's sudden pause.

"I sense the presence of a Clow Card. It's getting stronger, as if it's coming this way," whispered the guardian. Sari stiffened, preparing for a conflict with the approaching (but unseen magical creature) even though she shivered from agitation.

Sari was unsure how Kero knew that a Clow Card was near the vicinity till she felt a strange sensation. It was like feathers brushing against her and small puffs of winds blowing through her face like wings beating the air. Half a second later a card zipped through the air, passing the factory threshold and entering the Autobot home base. Before Sari could even react, Kero flew past with a smile on his face.

"Fly, you came back!" Kero cheered at the cards 'willing' return. The Card stopped and flipped in the air, revealing it's 'face'.

On it was the same sun and moon symbols along with the same orange border and gold wavy border that encompassed the drawing of the Card's physical appearance in the middle. Printed on the sun symbol was '翔'. The Card appeared to be some sort of large bird; Sari didn't recognize what species it was and concluded it was fictional. Its large pair of wings curved upwards before the long feathers that trailed the ends swept downwards, covering a portion of its body protectively. At the bottom Sari could barely see its clawed talons. Its neck curved like a crane's, its chest puffed out. Five stuck out feathers made its crown. Its graceful head ended at a sharp beak.

The Card seemed to notice the approaching guardian and responded by covering itself in soft, blue light. It let out a small ripple of blue light, just like ripples on water, and emitted the sound of chime bells. The card seemed to be communicating with Kero as the guardian responded back to the card.

"You have no idea how worried I've been! Well now that you're here I can rest more easily," Kero beckoned the card to come closer.

Fly floated forwards before coming to an abrupt halt. Even though there was no physical indication, Sari felt that the Card staring at her. Fly emitted another ripple of light, this time no chimes could be heard.

"Oh I see you met Sari, I just appointed her as Cardcaptor!" said Kero, with joy in his voice.

Fly, apparently, did not take the news well. The soft blue glow was soon replaced with a violent red. The card let out another, but quicker ripple of red as if demanding an explanation. Besides Sari, Kero was a little nervous at the card's sudden shift in mood.

"What do you mean Fly?" asked Kero, completely clueless.

Fly let out a flash of red light, clearly offended by the guardian's ignorance.  
"What do you mean our previous master? Did you mean Clow Reed? He's been gone for a long time Fly,"

The card flashed out another violent red light, it wasn't talking about their creator.  
"What? Are you sure you're not making this up Fly? Do you even remember having another master?" Kero was full of questions, confusion and concern was all over his face.

The card paused, speechless at the question. The red glow flickered out for a moment before igniting again, brighter and harsher.  
"Fly, don't, think this through," pleaded Kero.

But the Card was beyond all sense of reason as a burst of light erupted from its form. A great sky blue bird rose from the card, unfurling its great wings. Its ruby red eyes stared at Sari with deep loathing. If looks could kill, Sari would have been slain on the spot. Fly let out a harsh cawing, high-pitched and hauntingly beautiful, before flapping its wing. Loose bits of trash, empty barrels and various light weighted objects tumbled across the floor before colliding with the wall as the magical creature let out buffets of wind. Panes of glass cracked under the sudden pressure as the TV and small tables were tipped onto their sides.

Sari manage to hold her ground, Kero the other hand was not as fortunate as he flipped through the air, screaming in surprise. The wind stopped, Sari looked up as she saw the Card in the air. Fly dived towards the girl; its wickedly sharp talons were poised to graze her. Sari managed to roll out of the way. Fly turned around and stopped in mid-air, flapping its wings again and letting out more gusts of wind (causing an even bigger mess). The avian decided it had terrorized the girl enough as its form melted into many wisps of light blue before speeding out of the factory and towards the city.

"Kero, Kero are you okay?!" as Sari looked for the yellow creature. She spotted his tail sticking from a pile of trash. Picking him up the guardian was barely conscious, a dazed expression on his face.

"Kero, wake up! That thing's headed for the city!" as Sari shook him.

It took a while for him to recover from his stupor. Shaking his head to remove the last traces of dizziness, Kero look at the direction where Fly took off.  
"I don't get it, Fly's usually docile. What's gotten into it?"

"Let's worry about that later, right now we've got an even larger problem on our hands," as Sari grabbed Kero and her backpack, running off to follow the ferocious bird. Taking a quick glance back at the base she let out a groan. "Just when the place was looking great, everything falls apart in seconds,"

---

For the Autobots, the battle with Professor Princess was turning out more difficult than they thought. For one so small, she was packing quite a punch. After unleashing out a barrage of homing kitty-missiles, the street looked like a battlefield.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," beckoned Professor Princess as she let out another beam of rainbow light. The Autobots had taken cover behind buildings and upturned vehicles.

"We're trapped here like a bunch glitch mice, going to get slagged by someone who's not even a fraction of our life cycle. Things can't get any worse," shouted Bumblebee, flinching as another explosion rattled the ground.

"I believe this is what humans call 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'," said Prowl.

But by some divine intervention, a sudden gale swept through the scarred street. Loose leaves and dust covered the air, as the flames that ignited during the destruction were snuffed out. Professor Princess was unprepared as she, and Powdered Sugar, whirled through the air and landed into the hands of the police themselves (talk about luck). A crowd of pedestrians, who came to watch the battle behind police barriers, shouted in surprise as the wind blew by them. the air stilled and the Autobots came out of their makeshift barriers to thank their savior. They were a little confused to find no one.

"I guess we had a bit of luck on our side," said Bulkhead as he scratched the back of his helmet. The giant bot, along with his teammates, found the little 'miracle' a little perplexing.

Right at that moment they heard a shrill cry above them. The Autobots looked up, seeing nothing but a mass of blue feathers and a pair of curved talons. They jumped just seconds away from being crushed as dirt and other debris scattered into the air. They looked in amazement as they saw large blue bird, with a curved neck, in the middle of the streets. The bird had a pair of red eyes that glared at the people of Detroit, as if the whole world had done something wrong to it.

"Yo, nature-bot! You're an expert on something like this, what is it?!" Bumblebee shouted to Prowl.

"It closely resembles many of Earth's avian species. But its form is unrecognizable and I've never seen one so large," the cyber-ninja was awed; it's titanic size that would have easily outmatched Megatron threefold.

The large avian spread out its wing, letting out another shrieking cry, flapping its wing the bird blasted out waves of wind. Upturned automobiles scraped against the hard ground, trees swayed violently and many windows broke under the tempest. A few people and police officers were swept from their feet as they fell on their bottoms. The camera bots, that were recording the event swayed in the air. The Autobots covered their faces from potentially harmful, flying projectiles.

"Well whatever it is, it needs to be neutralized or else innocent lives will get hurt. Bumblebee, Prowl go distract it away from the humans. Me, Bulkhead and Ratchet will try to subdue it when it's far away from harming them. Autobots, go!" Optimus commanded.

Bumblebee rushed forward, stingers ready, let loose bolts of electricity on the bird's puffy chest. Upon impact the bolts merely fizzled out without leaving a mark, it didn't seem to affect the giant avian at all. But it bent its head to face the yellow bot; it obviously found Bumblebee's attacks to be irritating though. It flapped its wings again, lifting itself off the ground.

Prowl chose that moment to throw a pair of spinning, bladed disks. Flapping its feathery appendages once more, the disks faltered in the air before clanging on the ground. Bumblebee transformed into his alt form, a small yellow sports car, and drove off. Prowl followed suit and transformed into a police motorcycle, speeding after the fast bot. The bird chased after the two. The remaining Autobots followed, Bulkhead transforming into a SWAT assault truck and Ratchet into an ambulance.

"Not so smart are ya?" Bumblebee mocked at the bird as he and Prowl careened down the deserted street.

The bird seemed to have heard him (clearly offended) as it let out screech before letting out a lash of wind. This time the wind seemed to have caught them from underneath as Bumblebee and Prowl were jerked from the ground. Transforming back to their original forms, both of them screamed as they face-planted into the street next to each other.

Before either of them could recover, they heard the sound of crushing asphalt as they felt an immense pressure of their backs. The bird had pinned them with both of its talons. Both bots grimaced as the bird gazed at them with unknown hate, its blade like beak poised to finish them.

"Prowl, it's been nice knowing ya. I've got something to say before we offline," Prowl stayed silent, one of his optics arched up in a mixture a curiosity and confusion.

"I was the one who smashed up your bonsai tree collection," Bumblebee admitted.

"What!" the cyber-ninja shouted.

"It was an accident, I swear!" the yellow bot cringed from Prowl's outburst.

With a caw the bird aimed its beak at Bumblebee. Rising high in the air, the beak speared towards the young bot. Bumblebee shut his optics, preparing for the pain that would follow.  
"Prowl, Bumblebee!" came the voice of Optimus.

Both of the restrained bots managed to, with difficulty, peer over their shoulders. The bird stopped to see who had cried out, only to see a blue and red bot wielding an axe high in the air. Optimus brought the axe down on the bird's neck. But rather than meet flesh, the bird's form simply melted on contact. Prowl and Bumblebee felt the pressure on their backs disappear as the bird became a nearly unrecognizable blob of light blue.

Optimus' axe knifed through the mass as if striking nothing but air. Gravity brought Optimus down to the ground, straight towards Prowl and Bumblebee (who had just picked themselves up).

"Oh slag…" Bumblebee cursed.

All three gave out grunts of pain as they collided, leaving fine prints on the street. The bird now a formless mass, shot up into the air in wisps of blue (leaving the three Autobots in a tangled mess). Optimus, being the one on top of the pile, got up first and helped Prowl and Bumblebee get back up on their feet. Bulkhead and Ratchet hurried to their sides to check to see if they were hurt, well Ratchet did, Bulkhead pulled Bumblebee into a bear hug.

"Are you alright, little buddy?" he voiced his concern as the friendly giant gave Bumblebee a good squeeze. The yellow bot swore he hear something crack.

"Bulkhead, I will be if you could just let go of me," came the muffled voice of Bumblebee.

"Oh, sorry about that," as he gently put the bot down.

"Just what was that thing?" asked Bumblebee; looking at the direction the 'bird' flew off to.

"Obviously not something Cybertronian," said Ratchet.

"Nor is it an Earth organic," Prowl continue.

"At least it stopped, but that doesn't mean it might strike again," said Optimus. "For now, let's head back."

All four of them complied as they drove off. A whole day fighting, they really deserved a cooling break. They passed through the street where they just fought off the Angry Archer and Professor Princess. Bumblebee let out a groan as they saw the destruction of their battle.

"More work for us, I guess," his other teammates kept silent, not wanting to talk about the possibility of stacking more tasks of repairing the city.

---

At the same time the Autobots were busy with Professor Princess and Fly, Sari and Kero attempted to chase the runaway Clow Card.

"I've only been asleep for fifty years and I'm amazed at how fast humans have advanced!" said Kero, taking in all the sights and sounds of bustling Detroit from his hiding spot in Sari's backpack.

"What's that?" he pointed at one of robots walking several dogs.

"That's a robot or an automaton for some," Sari only received a blank stare from Kero as she ran down the sidewalk. "A walking machine, basically,"

"Why would anyone have a machine that could walk, what's the point?"

"They don't just walk; they help us with all kinds of stuff. Like keeping the city clean, help us carry packages, deliver things to people and other chores. This gives us a lot of time to do other things,"

"Oh," Sari continued to run at the direction they saw Fly rush off to. Sari stopped near an electronics store to catch her breath.

"No way, that's impossible…" she heard Kero mutter.

"What is?" the guardian pointed at the various TV sets that were on display on the store window.

"We are reporting live of what appears to be a large bird assaulting the city. The Autobots have engaged the large avian, moments after their encounter with the notorious Angry Archer and Professor Princess. It is unknown where this bird originates from, but the police have labeled it as a potential threat to the city," a group of people began to form as they watched the events being broadcasted to them.

Sari flinched as she saw Fly nearly crushing her friends when it landed.

"This is really bad," muttered Kero.

"I know, but isn't that what Clow Cards do?" Sari whispered back.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about why Fly is visible to all these people," Kero indicated to the people who were watching.

"But I saw the giant bird, why wouldn't people be able to see something that big?"

"Some Clow Cards are not visible to the naked eye, especially those who don't posses any magical powers. Clow Cards are able to mask their appearance with magic so as not to reveal their true forms,"

"So you're saying Fly's supposed to be invisible?"

"That's right; all people would feel is the wind Fly leaves behind when it flaps it's wings. I'm finding it a little strange that Fly would reveal itself so easily. My only theory is that Fly is enraged and unable to concentrate on cloaking itself,"

"Well even if it's visible or invisible, its sure causing a lot of damage," pointed Sari as they saw Fly chase after the Autobots, flipping parked cars in it's pursuit.

"We better capture it quickly then, hurry Sari!"

It wasn't long before Sari arrived at the scene, right at the moment Optimus attempted to cleave the bird. Sari and Kero watched in dismay as Fly once again fled in strands of blue. The Cardcaptor let out a groan of frustration and ran after it, again. She hoped her friends weren't badly injured. By a stroke of luck, Fly didn't travel far. It decided to perch itself on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers that dotted Detroit. Sari and Kero manage to make their way up the building. The door to the roof burst open as Cardcaptor and guardian confronted the Clow Card.

"Fly! Stop this right now!" Kero shouted. Fly responded with a shrill cry and let out a wave of wind. Sari and Kero resisted, not wanting to fall off.

"Sari, Use the key I gave you!" Sari silently nodded as she held the key in her right hand and began chanting._  
The Key which hides the power of the Dark_  
_Show your true powers before me  
I, Sari, command you under our contract  
RELEASE!_

White light exploded, melded in with the golden light that came from the magic circle that spread underneath Sari. The key twirled in mid-air before expanding into the Sealing Wand. Sari grabbed hold of it and took out the Windy Card from her pocket. Sari threw the Card in the air, where it stayed rather than flit down to the ground. The magic circle reappeared under her. Sari was unsure of what to do, but decided to give it her best shot.

"Windy, help me capture Fly!" as she tapped the beaked tip of her staff on the Card.

"No Sari! Don't use Windy on Fly!" came out Kero's warning.

But too late as the wind spirit came forth and glided towards Fly. The bird simply stared before it opened its beak and sucked Windy into its mouth.  
"What?! How could it do that?" shouted Sari in disbelief.

"Fly is attributed to Wind and so is able to harness some of Windy's powers. You can't fight Wind with Wind," Kero told Sari. "Look out!"

Fly released Windy right back at the duo as strnas of yellow and green wind erupted from Fly's open beak. The gale that struck them was nothing compared to Fly's. Sari felt like she was suffocating, unable to draw in breath from the sheer force of the tempest. The next moment Sari felt herself being lifted from the ground before being slammed into the exit door and blacking out. The last thing she saw was Kero rushing to her side.

---

Sari knew she was in a dream, but never remembered a dream that appeared so quickly. One moment she was confronting Fly, the next she blacked out and was walking through an expanse of darkness. She was the only thing that was visible. Sari continued walking before the form of Fly faded into existence. Sari tensed, prepared for what the Clow Card might do but relaxed when Fly just stared at her. Craning its head upwards it let out a long, whistling wail.

_Sorrow_

Sari felt it from the bird and it pained her heart to share the card's emotion.  
"What's wrong," Sari went up to the card, petting one of its legs to comfort it. Fly's head moved next to Sari.

Fly let out a moan._  
Confusion  
Bitterness_

Sari felt all of it like icicles stabbing her heart.  
"I finally understand," as she rested her head against its feathery head and drifted away from the dream.

---

Sari woke with a start. Kero tried to reawaken the girl by nudging her.  
"Sari, thank goodness you're awake!" relief washed over the guardian.

"Kero, I know how to capture Fly," she said as she picked herself up and rushed over to the still perched bird.

"Whoa, wait up Sari! Slow down!" but Sari ignored him as she took out Windy (she managed to return back to Sari's pocket).

Fly, seeing Sari rush over to it let out a gargled whistle and flew a few feet away from the roof. Sari kept on running; she threw Windy once again in the air.  
"Sari, have you lost your mind!" shouted Kero, disbelief in his voice.

"No, but I have one heck of a plan. Windy, help boost me onto Fly!" she struck the card just as she jumped off the roof.

A sudden airy force from underneath rocketed her straight towards the bird. With arms outstretched she grabbed onto its feathery neck in a tight hug. Time seemed to have stood still as Fly froze, surprised at the act.

"There's nothing to worry about, Fly, I understand... just come back to us and everything will be better," Sari whispered, comforting the grieving bird, burying her face in its feathers.

Fly slowly made its way back to the roof. Wings relaxed; it let out a soft coo. Kero approached both of them; Fly raised its head and nuzzled the guardian.

"It's good to see you too, Fly," as Kero petted the bird. "Sari, you can go ahead,"

She let go of Fly and positioned herself in front of it. As if the words were fixed in her head, Sari chanted out…_  
Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!  
CLOW CARD!_  
… and brought down the staff. Like touching an invisible wall, the Sealing Wand stopped in mid-swing. The same sound of chime bells was heard as light rippled forth from the staff tip. A blue, glowing Clow Card formed from the beak as Fly's form melted and rushed into the card. It ended when a Clow Card, with Fly on it, flitted down towards Sari's hand.

"Nice going, Sari!" Kero congratulated the girl on her first capture.

"That was awesome!" the girl cried energetically.

"That's the spirit, Sari! You'll be a great Cardcaptor!" said Kero. "By the way, how did you know that Fly needed a hug?"

"Well I did have a weird dream when I blacked out. And it wasn't just a hug, Fly just needed someone to be by its side," Sari explained.

"That is true; Fly was probably confused and scared. Making it a little aggressive," Kero nodded in his agreement.

"At least it won't be alone, now," as Sari looked at Fly's card and hugged it close to her chest, satisfaction filled her heart.

Sari was relishing the feeling till she heard a high-pitched ringing, and rumbling, coming from her pocket. Reaching in, she took out her orange mobile phone. Flipping it open, on the screen was the caller's id; it was none other than Bumblebee.

"Hey 'Bee!" Sari greeted.

"Hey Sari, you wouldn't believe what we went through! First there was the Angry Archer then Professor Princess and just when we thought we were done, a huge bird dropped from the sky. Talk about a busy orbital cycle!" despite all the fighting, Bumblebee was still in his usual talkative mood.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back, bye" he hung up without giving Sari a chance to speak.

Sari's eyes widen in surprise.  
"Oh man, they're going to blow a circuit if they find me gone! How am I ever going to make it back in time?!"

Kero remained calm, a smile on his face (a I-know-a-secret smile).  
"Okay, what's with that smile?"

"I think this would be a good time to try out Fly, Sari," the Cardcaptor gave the guardian a questioning look.

Sari placed the card on the ground and struck it with the staff. It was enveloped in blue light as the sound of chime bells rang, but rather than Fly coming out the wings on the Sealing Wand glowed. Sari watched in amazement as the wing cutouts grew to twice her height. The light faded away to reveal a pair of white, feathery wings. Sari stood there, rooted to the spot, not sure what to do.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop on!" Kero coaxed Sari.

Sari mounted the staff and did a little jump. The result was instantaneous; the wings flapped and lifted off the ground. Sari rocked a bit before regaining her balance and steered herself upwards.

"This is so cool!" Sari shouted out for the world to hear.

"How is it? Doesn't it feel good?" asked Kero, flying beside Sari.

"Yeah!" Sari replied, feeling the wind brush her face and hearing the rhythmic beating of wings.

"I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Sari!"

"Me too Kero,"

Kero took a quick glance at Sari. Remembering her words of having the dream that gave her the answer of calming down Fly.  
"_There's more than meets the eye for this girl. I'm confident she'll find and capture all the cards. Maybe do even more,"_ Kero thought as he and Sari soared through the sky.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo!" greeted a familiar yellow plush creature, holding a microphone, as he jumps from underneath. "This is _Leave it to Kero_, and I'm your host, Kerberos! This segment is to explain the various things that appear in Cardcaptor Sari! For today we have Sari's choice of attire," The background changes into a picture of Sari.

"It's a very simple long-sleeve, striped dress along with matching boots and socks. The sides have a light orange and the middle section is beige, kinda reminds me of peach yogurt. The boots are also light orange while the soles are the exact beige; this goes for the socks as well. Though not very attractive to the eye it really tells a lot about Sari. She's a girl who has better thing to do than keep up with the latest fashion trend,"

"Now, Kero's Check!" Kero shouted as he shoved his face close to the camera.

"Today's check point is those two hair clips above her forehead. They're the same color as her clothes, she must really like those colors,"

Kero seats himself on an elegant, wooden study chair with red cushions and arm rests. He has a smoking pipe in his right hand and is wearing a pink bow tie around his neck. Behind him is an ornate wooden study table with a globe, some books and a curved flower lamp set on top.

"Anyways, that's it for this time, but don't you understand it well now? I'll continue to aggressively check the details. Y'all should look forward to it. See ya!" Kero waved his arm in farewell.

* * *

End of the second chapter!  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Robbery

Not much to say but:  
Thank you avatoa and the anonymous Kerra Quigley for your reviews! Here's the third chapter to Cardcaptor Sari! Just a note, this fanfic will be a little different from the original CCS. First being that Sari will not be wearing costumes, I know that in the original Sakura's friend (Tomoyo) would make a wardrobe-full of stylish clothing. But put that on Sari and it would feel a little out of her character. However, I'll still find ways to incorporate the original CCS with the TFA universe.  
Anyways please review, critiques are welcomed, and enjoy!  
**Disclaimer** (again I forgot this!)**:** I don't own TFA and/or CCS

* * *

**Midnight Robbery**  
Somewhere in the forest at the outskirts of Detroit, deep with the bowels of the earth, there the Decepticons resided. Their lair was once a mine, bustling with activity to harvest precious metals and resources. Eventually these materials were depleted, the mine abandoned, dusty tools and cavernous halls are what remain. To a human the caves were colossal. To the flying Decepticons they were perfect. Large and spacious, the caves were big enough to allow them to fly through without scratching on the cavern walls. The miners and their machines had erased all the natural rock formations, leaving behind jagged, but smooth cliffs.

Megatron choose this location after their confrontation with the Autobots. The thick layer of carbon deposits cloaked them from any Autobot sensors. Blitzwing especially loved their new lair as he walked down a winding tunnel, his clanging metal feet echoed through the subterranean world. The temperature down here was always kept cool, away from the blazing sun and no matter what season it was. His Icy personality loved the cold, but the same couldn't be said for Hothead. Ever since they were holed up here to recover from their defeat, Hothead had been grumbling about the low temperature and wished to break free from the mines. It seems this time his wish would be granted. His leader summons him, no doubt something important.

Blitzwing continued to walk till the tunnel ended at a gigantic hollow as large as a football stadium. Like much of their newly settled lair, faint purple lights illuminated the caves, a tribute to all things Decepticon. Set up on the stone cliffs were a few Decepticon insignia, their 'eye sockets' glowed an eerie violet. Only the monitors of their makeshift computers and the prison that held Professor Isaac Sumdac were the only things that did not emit the Decepticon color

Seeing that Megatron was not around, the triple-changer waited patiently. Back straight, hands behind his back, he had to look presentable and disciplined in front of his leader (even if he was a few nanoclicks late). From one of the tunnels Blitzwing could hear Lugnut's deep, ringing metallic voice cursing the Autobots for humiliating him in front of 'their wise and glorious leader' before his voice was silenced with a grunt of pain. The Decepticon lieutenant pinched the bridge of his nose. If the five-optic bot continued to overexert himself during one of his rants he would have to restrain him.

Of all the times he was with Lugnut during the Great War, he found the giant brute to be a great partner (sometimes). Lugnut would often be on the frontline while Blitzwing fired his ice beams, encasing unfortunate Autobots in a freezing tomb for the big bot to finish off. And when they found themselves outnumber, Lugnut would bring out (as Blitzwing nicknamed) 'Zhe Punch'. But sometimes he wondered whether the loyal Decepticon would think about himself once in awhile to save his aft from danger.

His train of thoughts was soon interrupted when he heard the clanging of metal on stone from another tunnel. From the tunnel's shadow and into the dim light came Megatron. Blitzwing kneeled down to his leader as he made his way to his throne.

"You have summon me, mein liege?" the triple-changer respectfully addressed him.

Megatron did not reply immediately as he sat down. Even through the dimness, Blitzwing could see that Megatron was still gravely injured. There were cracks and dents that still scarred his frame and he noticed that his leader limped a little when he walked. But the Decepticon leader showed no signs of discomfort, wanting to uphold the image of a strong leader in the eyes of his soldiers. Blitzwing has held Megatron's show of willpower with great respect. Even in tight situations their leader always kept his dispassionate nature (as to not let emotions cloud his judgment) and even motivate his fellow Decepticons with his 'righteous fury' in the heat of battle. Blitzwing diverted his attention back to his leader, seeing that he was about to speak.

"Blitzwing, I have detected two abnormal spikes of energy from the Earth city of Detroit today. Since you are the only one who has not been severely damaged, I want you to scout the sources of these energies and report back your findings. I am merely sending you on a research mission and do not plan for you to engage the Autobots, should you encounter them," said Megatron.

"But zir, even if I avoid direct contact vith zhe Autobots, zhey can detect our energy signatures,"

"That is why I find this the most opportune time to test our new signal dampeners. Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Megatron turned his head to look at the cowering Professor.

"Y-yes, but it is only a prototype so far," stammered Isaac.

"No matter, a few field test is what it needs," as the Decepticon stood up and walked towards the human.

He pressed a large blue button and deactivated the energy field that imprisoned the engineer. Isaac Sumdac handed a small block of metal to Megatron's outstretched servo before being locked up once more. Megatron advanced towards the still kneeling Blitzwing.

"Rise, Blitzwing,"

He complied and was handed the signal dampener. He placed it on his chassis, right above his Decepticon emblem.

"Remember, do not engage the Autobots. Should the dampeners not work, return back at once. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Megatron,"

"Good, you are free to go," walking off back to his private quarters. Blitzwing returned back to his quarters to pack a few cubes of energon before walking towards Lugnut's quarters to tell him the news.

"Megatron should have chosen me for this mission!" shouted Lugnut, pounded one of his servos on his berth. He gave off another grunt of pain. "Curse these injuries; I am useless to our leader's cause,"

"Und jou vill continue tu be useless till jou allow jourself tu repair. I vill be gone for some time, so don't do anything reckless," Blitzwing walked away towards the mine entrance.

As he stepped out of the gloom, it took him a moment for his optics to adjust to the shift in light. On the spot, Blitzing transformed into a fighter jet and blasted through the sky towards Detroit.

---

Back at the Autobot base, Sari gracefully landed on her feet. The wings of her staff shrank back to their usual forms as Fly's card returned to her hands. She placed the card inside her pocket and walked inside, just in time as she heard the sound of five approaching vehicles. Kero heard it as well as he dived into Sari's backpack. Sari rushed to clean up as much as she could of the mess Fly made and pretended to be busy. She heard the whirring of their transformation; it wouldn't be long for them to discover that their base was messier than they had left it.

Their approaching footsteps announced their presence before ending abruptly. Sari turned around to see her friends staring in shock. The trash that was once piled into the trash bins had scattered all over the floor again. Various tables were over turned and dust layered every inch of the area.

"Hi guys," Sari greeted a huge innocent smile plastered on her face. A ceiling lamp chooses that time to fall, the light bulb shattered and the metal rattled as it landed.

"Um… Sari. I'm a little confused, isn't the purpose of Spring Cleaning to clean ones home?" asked Optimus.

Before Sari could answer she was interrupted by a scream from Bumblebee. The young bot rushed over to the downed TV and reached underneath it. He finally pulled out his unscratched game console and let out an imitated sigh of relief. Prowl chose that time to butt in, the mess inside their base was almost identical to something they encountered.

"Sari, this might sound like a strange question, but did a giant bird get inside?" the girl decided it was a good time to tell a (small) white lie.

"Yea, was it the same bird you guys were fighting?!" Sari was such a great liar (and actor), putting up false excitement.

"What!" shouted the surprised Autobots. "Did it hurt you? How'd you manage to hide from it? Are you sure you're alright?" the questions came out in jumbles.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down guys. First off I'm fine; the bird didn't do much to me, just flapped its wings and knocked everything down. Second, there's a whole load of stuff to hide in so I just hid till it left," as she tried to calmed down her overly protective friends.

"Well at least your safe and know how to keep yourself out of danger," said Optimus.

"I sometimes think trouble finds me. But even if that bird found me I would have given it a few tastes of cyber-ninja moves. Hi-ya!" as Sari demonstrated an upper kick; losing her balance she fell on her bottom.

"Ow…" rubbing her sore spot before being assisted on her feet. "I think we can still get this place ship-shaped without having to do much work,"

The Autobots and Sari did a quick sweep through the base, disposing and organizing their things. Though it wasn't a thorough clean-up job and dust still powdered the place, it still looked good as new. All six of them finally relaxed after a long, busy day. Bumblebee retold Sari about the battle they had with three adversaries, with a bit of exaggeration on his part. While Sari already knew about their fight with Fly, she remained silent with awe.

By the time Bumblebee finished, it was seven in the afternoon. Sari had to go back home to eat dinner. Bumblebee offered to 'drive' Sari back. Luckily the traffic was flowing smoothly and they manage to arrive at Sumdac Towers in ten minutes. Sari waved farewell to her yellow friend as drove away, still in his alt mode Bumblebee waved back in return before turning at an intersection. Sari proceeded back to the tower till she felt something straining in her backpack. She set in down and unzipped it opened. Out popped Kero, gasping for breath, face flushed and covered in perspiration.

"Gah! I thought I was going to pass out!" exclaimed Kero.

"Sorry about that, Kero. Should have said something," Sari apologized.

"And reveal myself? No way. I may be a magical creature, but I need to breathe air like any living thing," said Kero.

"We'll that excludes my friends,"

"About that… you never told me they were ten foot high robots!" the guardian shouted.

"Oops?" Sari gave Kero a mocking smile. "But never mind about that, I'll tell you about it after dinner. I think the chef-bot made some black forest cake,"

"Cake?! Well why didn't you say so!" the sugar-loving guardian flutter off with Sari following.

They entered; the receptionist-bot greeted them in its usual drawling voice. Taking the elevator the two arrived at the residential floor of the tower. Giving a quick tour around the place, Sari threw her backpack on her bed and made her way towards the dining room.

"Big place you live in," Kero commented, Sari took the compliment with silence.

Seating themselves, chef-bot presented the evening's menu. Tomato soup for an appetizer followed by a plate of shell noodles with alfredo sauce. Kero took a small spoon and sipped the thick, red soup. He stopped in the middle of his second spoonful, looking at Sari with concern. The girl had not started on her meal, as if waiting for someone.

"Sari, are you alright?" Sari blinked, as if snapped out of a trance.

"Huh?" Sari looked around before remembering that her dad was not home. "Oh, it's nothing," she picked up the large soupspoon and began her meal.

She had forgotten, how stupid of her. She drank the soup in silence, if wasn't as tasty as she remembered almost tasteless. She moved on to the main course, but only managed to finish half of it. The dining room seemed awfully large, she felt intimidated. And the silence, it was smothering. Sari missed the conversations she had with her dad.

They would always share each other's day with one another, her dad would tell her about new projects he planned to do and Sari would tell him what she learned from Tutor-Bot or (when she didn't have classes) tell him about her day in the city. Even when her dad insisted he wasn't hungry (or thirsty) because of work, they would always eat together. Why did she take everything in her life for granted?

Dessert was finally served; unlike the previous two servings Kero ate this with gusto. Helping himself to a slice, the guardian stuffed forkful after forkful. Sari was amazed at the Kero's apparent bottomless stomach.

"Don't you ever get full?" asked Sari.

"Nope, heck I don't even need to eat at all? Kero replied with a mouthful of cake.

"What? How? And why do you eat anyways?"

"Well when Clow Reed created me, he based me on the sun. Likewise, I draw my powers from it and like it I generate my own energy. So really I don't need to eat to survive," Kero explained.

Sari muttered something about being gluttonous and overeating but Kero didn't hear. After they were satisfied, they left to go back to Sari's room. Taking a quick shower and changing into her clothes for the next day (she found it more convenient to sleep in her everyday clothes than changing into her sleepwear); Sari and Kero sat themselves on the bed.

"So tell me how'd you get acquainted with your 'unique' friends?" asked Kero.

"Well it all started off fifty years ago…" and Sari retold from the beginning of how the Autobots came from another planet named Cybertron.

They were a team of maintenance bots who were repairing a space bridge till the AllSpark found them, followed by Megatron and his lieutenants. They fought against the Decepticon leader till they were warped and crash landed on Earth. For fifty years they were put into stasis, while Megatron was discovered by her dad and reversed engineered to boost Earth's robotic technology. She replayed back to how she met with Bulkhead and Bumblebee first, followed by the others.

"It really shocked me that a pair of cars was talking to me and I screamed. They must have never heard a scream before them since it seemed to scare them. I ran off only to be caught by that giant bug. Seeing that I was in danger they revealed their true forms. It was so cool! After they fought it off I managed to go with Bumblebee into their ship. Inside I found the AllSpark, we had a 'conversation' and it shot this beam towards my key card and changed it to what I have now," she pointed towards her large key.

"Optimus soon found me and then Ratchet called about a problem with Prowl. They led me to their med-bay and when I got close, my key started to glow and pull me towards Prowl. I pushed the key into him and the next we knew he was all better. We went back to the surface and after introducing them to everyone; well that's what it's like now. We've been doing sorts of cool things, with me teaching them about 'Earth customs'," and there Sari finished her story.

Kero, who had been listening attentively, looked at Sari in awe.

"So this Megatron is trying to find this AllSpark and you guys have it?"

"Well not anymore, we fought against Megatron and his lackeys recently. Optimus managed to shatter the AllSpark so now the fragments are scattered everywhere,"

"I think its better that way. That Megatron sounds like one scary person,"

"I heard all the Decepticons were like that," Sari looked at her digital clock that was placed on the nightstand by her bed.

They had been talking for an hour since dinner. She let out a yawn.  
"It's getting late, I've got things to do tomorrow," she lifted the blankets over herself and turned out the lights. "Night, Kero,"

"Good night," said Kero as he curled himself on the bed.

---

As Sari and Kero dozed, a beige fighter jet with purple wings flew high above the city. Blitzwing descended onto a building and transformed back into his original form. Ruby red optics scanned the area for any humans (or Autobots) that might have spotted him. Seeing no one, Blitzwing checked his scanner for any 'abnormal spikes of energy'. Seeing none, he growled in frustration. With a whirr his face spun in a blur of blue, red and black before stopping on the red, heavy face of Hothead.

"Zhis is nothing but a vild-goose chase!" Hothead shouted, with another whirr Random appeared with his jack-o-lantern-like face and deranged grin.

"Maybe Megatron vas tripping on somezing? Ah-hahahaha!!!" Random cackled, his face spun again and landed on Icy's blue, slim face.

"Quiet both of jou," Icy snapped. "Ve shouldn't doubt Megatron's vords,"

As the words left him, a harsh beeping noise brought him back to his scanner. A high amount of energy was being released, right in front of him! Blitzwing looked up and saw a dark building (obviously closed for the night). In the display windows were various gadgets and miniature models of humans. Blitzwing instantly recognized it as a toy store, a place where human Sparklings and Younglings bought forms of entertainment.

His optics widen in surprise as a bright light filtered through the windows before fading away. Looking closer, Blitzwing could see movement inside, whatever made the light seemed to be collecting items from the shop's shelves. The sound of breaking glass, followed by the whooping of a burglar alarm shattered the silence as a small figure bounced away from the shop followed by a long trail of plushy dolls.

"Zhis is becoming more and more interesting," as he watched the retreating figure and flew off after it.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo! Have you guys been doing well? Once again it's time for _Leave it to Kero_! All right, let's get this started!" the background switches to a familiar yellow bot.

"Though I've never met him; today's _Leave it to Kero_ is on Bumblebee! Besides being the youngest of the Autobot team; he is the most energetic of the lot. The color of his armor reflects that personality and goes very well with his black… erm… I believe that's his body. Slim and sleek is what you can describe him, he obviously must be the fastest of all five of them."

The picture switches to Bumblebee's alt mode.  
"What he makes up for size is his swiftness,"

Once again Kero shoves his face into the camera.  
"And now for the popular, _Kero's Check_!"

The picture changes to a close-up of Bumblebee's horns.  
"Though minuscule; they have a lot to say. I believe it goes along the lines of 'Hey, I may be small but I do pack quite a sting!'"

Once again Kero seats himself on the ornate chair, pipe and bow included.  
"Oh, it's already time to go. Well I hope you enjoyed this time's _Leave it to Kero_. Be prepared for more next time! See ya!" as Kero waves farewell.

* * *

End of chapter three!  
Can't believe it? Well it's true, the Decepticon (well just Blitzwing) seem to have stumbled upon Sari's secret! What will happen? Wait till the next chapter!  
Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Big 'n Bouncy

I would like to thank avatoa and Kerra Quigley once again for investing your time to write a review for me, you guys are like my only two reviews and I thank you guys for giving me the motivation to continue writing. On another note: seems awfully slow today, when I published the third chapter I didn't get the e-mail notification till this morning (Aug. 10). Also it says I have six reviews but when I checked I still have four. Strange.  
Anyways, please enjoy the fourth chapter of Cardcaptor Sari!  
Disclaimer: I don't own TFA and/or CCS

**

* * *

**

**Big n' Bouncy  
**_Ting…_ the sound of chimes reached Sari's ears, followed by ripples of light like water._  
Ting…_ there it was again, followed by the same ripples.  
_Ting…_ a third time and the darkness dispersed, revealing Detroit at night.

Detroit was basked in bright and colorful lights; a sign the city was blessed with prosperity. At the center, rising high into the sky and shining like a beacon, the epitome of Detroit's fortune was Sumdac Tower. The moon, large and full, glowed softly from the sky. On top of a skyscraper, across from the tower, was Sari holding the Sealing Wand with both of her hands. Next to her, flapping his wings was Kero. Clow Cards fell around them like leaves in autumn. A soft breeze was blowing through the duo as Sari's dress and hair fluttered softly. Sari's mouth moved silently, muttering unheard words. Kero looked away from the tower to Sari. The Cardcaptor took a step forward, towards to building's edge. From the heels of her boots, pairs of three feathered wings formed. Staring towards the tower, Sari took a great leap into the air.

---

Kero sleepily opened his eyes, having been awaken from his slumber from movement behind him. He uncurled himself, opening his mouth wide (showing his small sharp teeth) as he let out a great yawn. Stretching out the cramps from his muscles and rubbing away the gummy substance from his eyes, Kero made his way to the top of the bed. Sari lay, squirming amongst a tangle of blanket and pillows. Kero noticed that she was still asleep, probably having a dream. He took a glance at the clock; it was nearly seven in the morning. He remembered Sari telling him last night that she needed to do something. No point in letting the girl oversleep. He flew next to her and gently shook her.

"Sari! Sari!" he called out.

The girl was quickly brought back to the world of consciousness as she heard her name. Mind fuzzy, she was unable to recognize the voice. The voice called her name a third time. Grumbling, she lifted herself from the covers.

"_Who's calling me…"_ seeing no one, she looked around tiredly. _"Did I leave the TV on?"_

Her wide screen TV was off, blank, the red light indicated it was not in use.  
"What?"

Out of the blue she looked up. She did not expect to see a floating yellow, plush bear staring down at her.  
It took her a moment to process the situation…

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" they both screamed in unison, recoiling from each other.

"Wh-what is it?" asked Kero.

Sari's mind was still hazy but it cleared a little in recognition.  
"A plush toy?"

"You're still not awake…" Kero let out a sigh, a hand to his face. "Come on, get a grip!" as he slapped Sari's head a couple of times.

Sari blinked in realization. "That's right! You're the guardian of the Clow Cards!"

"Finally your awake!" puffing out his chest, hands of his hips, a smile on his lips, he pronounced… "I'm Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal!"

_"That's right…among the books I found in the factory was a book of magical cards called Clow Cards. After accidentally releasing them I was asked by Kero to recollect them all,"_ Sari was pulled out her thoughts as she heard the curtains being parted. Sunlight flooded the room.

"Well, it's a great morning, Cardcaptor Sari!" said Kero  
The Clow book that was lying on one of the nightstands magically levitated into the air. The clasp unbuckled by itself and the book opened to reveal the Fly card.  
"You did a great job getting Fly back, you've got potential," the guardian commented.

Sari smiled at the compliment before her stomach left out a growl of hunger.  
"Let's go get some breakfast,"

---

After a quick meal of toast and eggs they returned back. A robot was there to help straighten out Sari's garment, a few puffs of steam on her and the wrinkles on the dress faded.

"You have to stay here, I've got to manage my dad's company while he's away. You can watch TV or play some video games, but keep it down," she instructed Kero before closing the door behind her.

"So much responsibility for one so young," he sighed, worry on his face as he flew down and went to his usual cross-legged position. "I swear, they expect more and more from the newer generations," as he turned on the TV and game console. "Let's see what video games they've made over my fifty year nap?"

Sari took the elevator and arrived at her dad's office. Seating herself on the long black leather chair, she began the day's work. It was the usual bore, sorting through paperwork, approving or denying funding and projects and validating imports and exports. It was extremely mind numbing for the young girl. But it wasn't compared to the cascade of phone calls that came in. They were from clients and overseas employees that sought the assistant of Isaac Sumdac. The day after her dad's disappearance, Sari had a meeting with the company's advisors of what they should tell the public. She told the advisors what happened, but they recommended her to sugarcoat the truth and tell the people that her dad was on an extended vacation.

There were a lot of things she learned from her dad's fatherly wisdom. And one them was that lying would lead to nothing but more trouble. He was so right. So far all the phone calls have been demanding to know when the professor will return. Not knowing the answer, Sari gave them mixed answers or put them on hold. It was the best she could do. At eight, Sari left the office to attend a company meeting. Taking the meeting in another room (the original meeting room was destroyed when Megatron and his Decepticons blasted out of the Professor's lab) they began. The meeting was a little less than a company meeting; it was more like a chance for the Board of Sumdac System to constantly criticize Sari's attempt to run the company. The biggest loudmouth of them all was none other than Porter C. Powell, chairman of the Board.

"Ms. Sumdac, we do urge you to please stop wasting the company's resources on finding your father. Yes we do regret that he has gone missing, but that doesn't mean you can put this company to a standstill," said Powell. Sari just inwardly groaned and let the meeting to continue. The less she talked back; the sooner it would finish. What felt like an eternity, the meeting finally ended and she was free to live her life.

---

Sari walked back to her room, letting out a loud moan before embracing the soft pillows and burying her face in an attempt to shut off reality. Kero paused his game of _Ninja Gladiator_ and flew towards Sari.

"Hard day?" asked Kero.

"You wouldn't believe it. That stupid Powell, I really wish he would shut up," came Sari's muffled voice.

"Well c'mon. Your finally finished, why not enjoy the rest of the day?" Kero began tugging her arm. It took a moment for Sari to find some motivation before finally picking herself up. She took out her mobile phone and plugged in her AllSpark key into it. A few dial tones later…

"Hello?" came the high voice of Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee, it's me Sari!"

"Sari! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really, had to put up with Powell as usual. Hey listen, if your not busy want to chill out back at the base?"

"Oh sure! We just finished fixing a part of the city; I'll come and pick you up!"

"Kay, see you later, bye!"

"Bye!" and he hung up.

Sari flipped her phone closed and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her backpack, Kero went in to hide, and closed it (leaving a small opening for him to breath). Taking the elevator down, she waited at the tower entrance for Bumblebee. A small yellow sports car zoomed in front of her, the passenger seat opened. Sari hopped inside and buckled her seat belt and off they drove. A few minutes passed, the traffic began to move sluggishly.

Arriving at the intersection, they saw the cause of the hold up. Parked on the curb of the top right corner of the intersection were police cars and a dirty yellow sports car similar to Bumblebee. A yellow police tape encircled a ruined toy store. One of the display windows was shattered; the glass shards were strewn all over the pavement. The inside, however, looked worse that the outside. It appeared that someone robbed the place but in a very clumsy manner, portions of shelves were missing toys and more toys littered the floor. Sari got out, Bumblebee transformed behind her and walked towards the crime scene.

"Nothing to see here, just move along," came Fanzone's voice from his megaphone, he turned and saw Sari and Bumblebee approaching. "Oh it's you two,"

"What's the problem?" Sari asked.

"Ah it's nothing, just a robbery as usual. Some mook broke in, stole a bunch of toys and scrammed before the police got here. Pretty fast work if you ask me,"

"Sounds like someone like Nanosec or Professor Princess would do this," said Bumblebee. "But both of them are locked up!"

"Whoever it was, it definitely isn't Nanosec or Professor Princess or your usual robber. The CSI examined the place and told me the perpetrator never entered the shop, it seems that the thief was waiting inside the shop till the dead of night to raid it. But what's more troubling is that there's no fingerprints or footprints," Fanzone told the two.

Upon hearing this, Sari had an inkling something was off. _"Could it have been a Clow Card? I've got to ask Kero about this later,"_ Sari thought to herself.

---

Arriving at the base, Sari and Bumblebee blasted the day away with video games and TV. Letting go of the tension of the day, they immersed themselves in entertainment. It wasn't until Prowl came in, shouting above the din that the constant noise was interrupting his meditation. They took it as a cue to leave. Picking up her backpack, Sari felt that Kero was getting a bit restless from doing nothing all day.

"I've got get back to the tower Bee, got some things to do," said Sari.

"Sure thing Sari," Bumblebee replied.  
They drove off again and arrived back at Sumdac Tower.

"See you later, Bee!" as Sari waved to Bumblebee.

"See ya, Sari!" the yellow bot waved back, driving away.

When Bumblebee was out of view, Sari let Kero out. The guardian stretched, having been kept inside for so long.

"The day's still young Sari, why do you want to go home so soon?" asked Kero after stretching out the cramps.

"I think another Clow Card is on the loose," said Sari.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

"Well… I've never expected the seal on the cards to break so soon, but I don't think it would hurt to check. Lead the way Sari!" as Kero went back inside her backpack. Sari retraced her way through Detroit. After asking a few questions and looking at a map, they stood in front of the toy store. Luckily the police had left and the streets were empty of people.

"This is the place Kero," said Sari. Kero flew over the police tape and closed his eyes in concentration. A minute passed before Kero returned.

"Sorry Sari, can't detect even a speck of magic," said Kero.

Sari sighed. "Oh well, I guess it was just a false alarm. Let's go home,"

The sun was beginning to set and the street lamps flickered on as they walked a few blocks. Just as they stepped onto the fourth block, both Kero and Sari stiffened. They felt the presence of a Clow Card. For Sari, she felt an exhilarating feeling coursing through her. It was if she was taking a great leap, breaking free of the bonds of gravity. Both of them searched left and right for the magical entity. The sound of breaking glass diverted their attention to a small toy store. Standing amongst broken glass was a pink creature. It had a round, bottle-like body. A pair of stubby arms, topped with three (short) sharp nails on each of them, was set in front of its furry chest. A pair of long, thin ears topped its head. Its eyes were shaped like thin triangles, giving it a glaring look. The color of its eyes was neon green and its pupils were silts. It had a thin jagged tail that ended in a ball of green fur. It stood on a pair of three toed feet, like a bird's except longer. To Sari, it reminded her of a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Is that…" Sari started.

"A Clow Card! That's the Jump Card! Get it Sari!" Kero finished her sentence.

Seeing no one for miles Sari pulled out the Key of the Seal from around her neck. Placed upon the palm of her hands, Sari began to chant.  
_The Key which hides the power of the Dark_  
_Show your true powers before me  
__I, Sari, command you under our contract  
__RELEASE!_

The Sealing Wand formed in front of her as she grabbed on to it. The rabbit-creature spotted Sari and Kero. It took a glance behind it, a soft white glow emitted from the store. A wave of plush toys flew to the air and formed into a large ball of dolls. The mass exploded into a rain of plush toys. Sari yelled in surprise as she covered her head from the falling projectiles. None of them touched her, but they were soon levitated into the air and shooting around her like angry bees. She cried out in shock as she felt one of the soft toys bumped into her. It simply fell to the ground.

"I forgot, these are only plush toys!" said Sari.

"Sari, it's only trying to distract you! Catch it!" Kero shouted. Sari nodded and ran though the maelstrom of dolls. Jump, seeing that its move wasn't working, hopped away (with every hop it took, it emitted a comical boing). The plushy dolls followed its trail.

The two ran after the fleeing creature, oblivious to a pair of red optics watching them from above. The shadowy figure transformed into a fighter jet and flew up in the air, following them. Still unaware to the stalking triple-changer, Sari finally caught up with Jump and pounced at it. Not timing herself, Sari only grabbed thin air. Jump had bounced out her reach and onto her head. Taking another jump, the force face-planted Sari into the ground. She picked herself up, rubbing her throbbing nose. With a growl, she chased after Jump. Catching up to it again, this time timing herself, she tackled the pink creature. But Jump seemed unfazed by its capture and simply took a great leap… towards the sky!

Blitzwing watched in amazement, as the pink organic was nothing but a blur as it ascended towards the heavens. He noticed that the female organic, he believed her name was Sari, was clinging onto it.

Sari, who had her eyes closed from the stinging wind, screamed in horror. Why did she have to look down? Underneath her, the city of Detroit was nothing but fireflies and all around her was a void of emptiness. At the corner of her eyes was Sumdac Tower. She was even higher that it was! Petrified, she clung tightly to the pink fur of Jump. But the rabbit-creature jerked away from her hands and left behind Sari. The girl screamed as gravity pulled her towards Earth, the air whistled through her. She knew she was plummeting towards certain death, she could have simply summoned Fly's power to save her, but her limbs refused to move, mind numb with fear.

"_Is this the end for me?"_ was all she managed to get through her brain.

From a distance, Blitzwing watched the falling girl. He was always known for his cold, calculating character. So why was he feeling a twang of urgency at the girl's life? Like an instinct, Blitzwing rushed towards Sari. Transforming in mid-air, he caught the girl in his servos.

Sari noticed she stopped falling and that she was on a giant, black metallic hand with a purple band wrapped around it. She looked up at her savior, surprised to see…  
"B-Blitzwing?!" shouted Sari.

The triple-changer didn't answer back. He too was dumbfounded at his own action, his right optic wide as his monocle as he stared at the child.

"Slag it…" was all he could say.

They soon landed in the deserted park and he placed her on the grass.  
"What are you doing here? Decepti-creep," said Sari, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Sari! Are you okay?" Kero rushed towards the girl.

"I'm fine Kero, but we got another problem," she gave Blitzwing a glare.

"No time, Jump's going to get away!" he pointed towards the falling pink creature. Blitzwing took this opportunity to run.

Like a feline, Jump landed skillfully on its feet. The height from which it fell didn't seem to affect it at all. It turned to stare at the three.

"Return to the guise-" as Sari lifted up her staff. Jump eluded from the Cardcaptor by leaping away from the Sealing Wand. "Hey, wait a moment!"  
The pink-creature hopped from one direction to the next. Faster than Sari could follow, it became nothing but a band of pink. With a swivel, Jump bounded towards the park's exit.

"Not so fast!" Sari pulled out the Windy card as the golden magic circle formed under her. "Become a binding chain, Windy!" she struck the card. A gale blew through the park as the sudden release of magic summoned forth Windy. The winged woman burst from the card. Unfurling her wings she glided towards Jump in wisps of yellow. Windy swirled around Jump before binding it back towards the ground. Trapped, the pink creature squirmed against its bounds.

Hiding behind a wall, Blitzwing watched the spectacle in astonishment.  
"Impossible," he muttered.

Seeing that she had finally captured the elusive card, Sari jumped and whooped in victory. But her celebration was cut short as a cloud of plush dolls converged towards Jump. One by one, the dolls began to assimilate into Jump's form. With every doll, the rabbit creature grew larger and wider. Before her very eyes, Sari watched, as Jump grew as high as a skyscraper. Windy, who was still binding the card, broke apart and retreat back to Sari (reforming into her card form). After its transformation was complete, Jump snapped opens its eyes to glare at the two. Sari and Kero just stared; mouths gaped open in fearful awe.

Raising its head towards the sky, Jump let out a… howl? Rather than a roar or shriek, the card let out a long and low howl that reminded Sari of a cartoon sound effect of a spring.  
"_Boi-oi-oi-oing!!!_" Jump let out another.

"Is that supposed to be a 'howl'?" said Sari, it would have been funny but given their current predicament there was no room for humor. Jump went back to glare at the Cardcaptor and the Beast of the Seal. It proceeded to walk towards the two.

"Run, Sari!" shouted Kero. The girl needed no indication to flee.

With every step the colossal Jump took, the earth shook and trees rattled. The nearest object for Sari to take cover was a tree. Underneath the ancient plant, Sari hoped Jump would be unable to reach her (seeing its overly large body and stubby arms). Jump stood in front of the tree for a second, as if contemplating its next course of action. The card decided to flatten both tree and Cardcaptor as it lifted up one of it feet high into the air, preparing for a good squashing. Sari stubbornly stood her ground.

"_Move! Jou stupid girl!"_ Blitzwing was still watching, shocked at her refusal to run.

And the most awkward of things happened. It would have appeared that Sari would face certain doom, but gravity proved itself to be a great friend. Jump began to wobble back and forth from the sudden shift in its balance. The card's form began to flounder and morph like bath foam. Till finally it fell back and exploded, showering the park with all the plush toys it had collected. Sari just stared, bewildered by the sudden (anti-climatic) event. Amongst the mess of toys was Jump, in its original shape and size. The card was clearly knocked out, as it made no movement to get off the ground.

"All right, let's seal it off while we can!" said Kero.

Sari hmmed in reply as she pointed the Sealing Wand towards the downed card, raising it above her head she chanted:  
_Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!  
CLOW CARD!_

Sari brought down the staff, hitting the invisible barrier (the sound of chime bells followed) as soft light rippled forth from its 'beak'. A rectangular glowing body formed as Jump was lifted into the air. It disintegrated into ribbons as it was pulled back into its card form. A Clow Card floated in the air before sliding down into Sari's hand. On the card was Jump, except its form was different from what Sari saw. The Jump on the card had a pair of wings on its back and looked more like a rabbit. Printed on the sun symbol (on the upper part of the card) was '跳.'.

"Well done, Sari!" Kero flew next to her. Sitting in mid-air, a smile on his face, he looked at the card. "It's not surprising what happen, Jump is a bit stupid…"

"Really? Well at least we sealed it. But what are we going to do about all these toys?" Sari pointed to the plush toys that were randomly scattered in the park.

"Ah, leave it to the police. I'm sure they'll be happy to see all these goods returned," said Kero. "Who was that robot anyways? Another friend of yours?"

"Not a friend, just another problem to take care of," Sari turned around to find the triple-changer. "Alright Blitz-brain! Show yourself!" But too late as Sari saw a retreating jet fly off, leaving behind a streak of purple light. "Aw man, now the Decepticons know about my new powers!"

"He's a Decepticon?! But I thought you said all of them were evil, why did he just save you?" asked a baffled Kero.

"I don't know, Blitzwing's always doing crazy things. His head isn't screwed on right," said Sari.

"Well even if they do know, they're no match against a Clow Card nor can they harness its powers. So I wouldn't be too worried if that's what you're thinking," said Kero with an offhanded voice.

Still, Sari was a bit unnerved by the Decepticon's appearance. She wasn't the only one feeling the same way. Soaring through the air, Blitzwing had thousands of thoughts passing through his processor. But the strongest of his thoughts was…

"_Vhy did I save that girl? Vhat the slag is vrong with me?"_

"_You valking glitch-head! I hope you're happy, blowing our cover like zhat!"_ Hothead bellowed in his processor.

"_And zhey say I'm the crazy von? Hahahaha!!!"_ Random's high, child-like voice chortled.

"_Vell vhatever zhe case is, it does not affect zhe mission. Zhe girl has acquired some interesting powers, unlike anything we've seen. Ve must continue observing her, even if she has spotted us. Zhis is a chance too rare to miss,"_ Icy reasoned with his other personalities as they continued to glide above the city.

* * *

End of the fourth chapter!_  
Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo! Once again it's time for _Leave it to Kero_! Today we have…" and the background behind Kero changed to a picture of a well-known tower. "Sumdac Tower!"

"This time for _Leave it to Kero_, we're going to something a bit different. What catches my eye the most about this tower is its structure. After sleep- I mean, being sealed inside the book for many years, a lot has changed in human architecture. First off, the base is built in an unorthodox way. The tower starts off slim, eventually widening for the body and ending at a tip. A tower would usually have a large, strong base, but Sumdac Tower boggles the mind as it stands proud and tall,"

Again, Kero shows his love for the camera. "And now, _Kero's Check_!"  
"After comparing various modern tools and gadgets, I find that Sumdac Tower look more like a giant spark plug. What a tribute to technology!"

With a pipe in hand, and donning the pink bow, Kero begins to conclude the segment. "I think I'll wrap it up around here. If I introduce too much at once, there won't be much for later. I'm such a nice guy! See ya!" Kero waves his arm in farewell.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to add in your review! I'm still a little irked by the sudden disappearance of two of my reviews. But I guess that would be my fault since I deleted the previous chapter and reposted it. Why don't I ever listen to that little voice in my head?


	5. Chapter 5: Blitzwing's First Dream

Sorry to keep you all waiting! I was at the East Coast (of the US) for six days and there wasn't enough time to work on this chapter. But now that I am back I finally finished writing it. But with college starting soon (Aug. 24), it's going to be harder to find time to write.  
Thank you avatoa, SanrioAnimaniacs13, the anonymous Kerra Quigley and dr-fan-mai-lover for taking your time to write something about my fanfic! I feel so happy that I got all my missing reviews!  
Now some of you asked: am I using the anime or manga version of Cardcaptor Sakura for reference? In fact I'll be using a little of both. For this fanfic Sari will capture all the cards from the anime version, but I will add elements from the manga version. This is because I find that there are some concepts from the manga, which they left some out in the anime, to be logical and fitting for both of the fandoms. The anime also has its share of originality so I'll be using it as well.  
And yes, I didn't forget that Sari is techno-organic and so I've planned how she'll deal with having magical powers and Cybertronian technology. It'll be interesting.  
But enough chatter, enjoy the fifth chapter of Cardcaptor Sari!  
**Disclaimer** (forgot about this, again!)**:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura. They belong to Hasbro/Takara and CLAMP respectfully.

* * *

**Blitzwing's First Dream  
**"But he's a Decepticon!" Sari shouted to Kero as they walked back to Sumdac Tower.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sari," said Kero waving his arm in front of her face, as if trying to brush away the issue.

"Do you have any idea what they could do if they knew how to use magic?! Cosmic powers at their whim!" Sari pictured a ruined Detroit marred with fissures, burning buildings and lightning bolts striking at the fleeing populace with Megatron laughing at the destruction from the sky. It sent shivers through her body.

"I've checked all your friends; there isn't a pinch of magic in any of them. And I highly doubt that any Decepticons, or Cybertronians, would have magical powers. I don't think they're adapted to wield magic," Kero tried to reassure the panicking girl. They passed through the automatic sliding doors of the tower and entered into the spacious lobby. Taking the elevator, they reached the front doors of Sari's room. "Try not to think too much about this, Sari,"

Kero fluttered towards her bed and curled himself on the blankets. Letting out a tired yawn his head dropped and soon he was snoring away. Sari sighed as she stared towards the distance from her balcony window, replaying the events that had transpired in the park. Blitzwing, a Decepticon, saved her from falling to her death while she was capturing Jump. It just didn't make sense that a Decepticon saved her; a single female organic. She had seen Blitzwing would attack her friends without hesitation, nor with mercy. She would bet anything that's how he felt towards humans, nothing but scurrying insects stubbornly clinging to life. Yet everything she knew about the triple-changer was proved wrong by that one noble action.

Sari yawned; she was exhausted, if she went on trying to explain the triple-changer's rather bizarre action she would only tire herself out. She'll have to think about it tomorrow. Drawing in the curtains, Sari gave herself up to the comforts of her bed and drifted off to sleep.

---

Somewhere amongst the broken and abandoned buildings of old Detroit, Blitzwing was contemplating on the same thing, except he was having a difficult time trying to go into recharge. Fidgeting on the cold roof, he let out a grumble and gave up. Lifting himself to his feet Blitzwing made his way towards the edge of the roof. From a distance he could see Sumdac Tower poised towards the heavens, radiating like a star. His thoughts wandered back to Sari

"_Such an interesting girl,"_ he mused. No! What was he thinking? Sari is but an organic he couldn't possibly be showing signs of, what was that word again? Oh yes, friendliness. He was a Decepticon; fighting was in his programming. There was no room in his Spark for soft feelings.

"I still am a Decepticon," Blitzwing corrected himself. _"Great, now I am talking as if it vas in zhe past,"_

Okay, he admitted that ever since he arrived on this planet he found humans to be an intriguing species. They were so small, like nanobots, yet they lived complex lives. In his spare time he would amuse himself by going on Earth's version of Cybertron's Datanet, or the Internet, as they would call it and research everything about humans. For organics they achieved so much, something that surprises the hardened Decepticon. It seems that their small stature does little to hinder their advancement; in fact it seemed to fuel their need to strive further. Already, in the few thousand stellar cycles they have lived on their planet, the humans have already harnessed the power of the atom and build structures a million times their height. Not only are they filled with curiosity and an insatiable hunger for knowledge, but they also indulge themselves in all forms of entertainment.

It was one time that Blitzwing discovered that there were a group of humans that lived for extreme thrills. Daredevils. They were known to participate in frightful activities such as falling off cliffs or planes and other exotic pastimes to relish in the euphoric feeling of an adrenaline rush. Given how fragile humans were, and all organics, compared to Cybertronians it puzzled him. It just proves again how much of a mystery humans are.

But nothing could be compared to how their culture vastly outnumbered the Cybertronians, their language and ethnicity were equally diverse. While Cybertron was simply split into two, Autobots and Decepticons, Earth was like a galaxy-wide smorgasbord of ideas and customs with each culture different from each other. It was a wonder how they manage to communicate and build alliances with one another, let alone respect each other because of their diversity. Cybertron only had the earth roving Autobots and the airborne Decepticons, only two who despise one another from the deepest recess of their Spark. Just two and a who-knows-how-long stellar cycle war blows across the galaxy because of their differences. Earth possibly had more than a hundred cultures and they only had two recorded world wars.

Maybe when all this nonsense between the Autobots and Decepticons is over Blitzwing could spend the rest of his life cycle observing and researching more of Earth's customs. But leave that for the uncertain future, the present is now and more important. Blitzwing absently rubbed his sore optic. His circuits ached for rest. He had been chasing that strange pink organic around for a whole night and watched an amazing spectacle unfolded before him. Walking back to the middle of the roof and lying once again on his back, Blitzwing tried again. He closed his optics and relaxed, his Spark gently hummed from his chassis, in seconds he slipped into recharge.

---

Blitzwing swore that for a second he was recharging on the roof of a ruined building in old Detroit. How in the name of Primus did he get himself to the harbor? Looking around, he confirmed that somehow he had managed to make his way here. But something was wrong, everything appeared somewhat blurry and the triple-changer felt a feeling of weightlessness. Blitzwing rubbed his optics but everything at the edges of his vision were still blurry. From behind he heard the sound of five approaching vehicles. Turning around he saw a large fire truck, a yellow sports car, an ambulance, a SWAT assault truck and a black-gold motorbike being driven by no one.

"_Slag, zhe Autobots have found me!"_

But before Blitzwing could escape, an image of rippling water flashed in his processor. The sound of chime bells rang through the docks. Both the sound and image left him dazed. Shaking himself back to his senses he saw that Optimus and his team were in front of him and still driving with no indication of stopping. Blitzwing braced himself for the impact but the Autobots passed right through him as if he was the air itself.

"_Vhat in zhe name of Primus?"_ Blitzwing swiveled and faced them. Optimus and his team transformed back to their robotic forms and crouched into battle stances. Chime bells rang again as the water surrounding the docks began to swell and billow. Tendrils of deep blue water shot out towards the Autobots. Like watching a silent film, the battle played out without noise. Every assault the Autobots made towards the strange liquid entity had no effect; it simply broke apart and reformed to make a counter assault. Optimus yelled out unheard commands before a tentacle of water latched onto his leg and lifted him into the air. The rest of his teammates looked in shock before they too were captured in the same manner.

From the corner of his optics Blitzwing spotted Sari running towards her ensnared friends. Her face was plastered with fear and shock as she soundlessly shouted for them. He took his optics away from her as he began to notice that the docks and Detroit were fading into darkness. Looking back at Sari, she was still running towards the mass of water that held her friends in its unyielding hold. A wave of water swept underneath Sari before enveloping her. Sari tried to swim out of her prison but the current inside kept her stuck. Even without scanning, Blitzwing could tell that Sari desperately needed air.

Sari seemed to have noticed that Blitzwing was there as she stared at him with fear-filled eyes, a hand stretched towards him desperate for help. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, feelings from the forgotten recess of his Spark were reawakened. He needed to save the girl, but his body refused to move. It was as if he was chained to the very spot he stood on. Sari was at her limit; her cheeks bulged with air desperate to be released. The girl opened her mouth, bubbles streamed out as her eyes widen in pain as she breathed in water. Her eyes drooped closed as Sari lost consciousness. Almost as if satisfied with its work, the water surged forward and surrounded Blitzwing himself. Although there was no need for him to breathe, fear started to build inside him.

"N-no…" he muttered as his field of vision was covered in blue. The sound of a ringing gong reached his audio receptors as ripples of light emanated forth from the water with each beat.

---

Blitzwing's optics snapped open as he let out a yell and jumped to his stabilizing servos, cannons lowered and ready. His Spark drummed against his chassis, the energon was pumping through his circuits. He relaxed when he saw that he was still safe and dry in the middle of old Detroit. Raising up his cannons and seating himself on the roof, Blitzwing placed a servo on the side of his face. Never in his life cycle had he ever experienced something so bizarre to what he had seen during recharge. Everything felt so real yet there was a hint of abstractness to it, a mix of the logical and illogical, reality and illusion. He couldn't really place his digit on it. But right now it didn't matter, if it happened again he would investigate. More important things were on his list for the day.

Blitzwing did a quick scan of himself to make sure that he and his equipments were functioning at optimal levels. Satisfied with the results he decided it would be best to camp in his current area and occasionally check for more of those abnormal energy spikes. Blitzwing had come to a hypothesis that should another spike of energy be detected another one of those strange organics should appear. The two previous spikes of energy Megatron detected must have also indicated the appearance of two more. But the question remains what role does Sari play in all of this? And who or what was that yellow, flying organic that had accompanied her? This mission was turning out to be more complex than he had originally assumed.

---

Sari woke to the chirping of her alarm clock. Groaning, she latched a pillow over her head like a helmet to block out the irritating sound. Bliss followed when it was finally silenced, but was rushed away as she felt a pair of small hands nudging her back.

"Ugh… Kero not now. It's too early to wake up…" Sari mumbled.

"You can't let life pass you by like this Sari. Up and at 'em!" Kero ordered Sari, his voice filled with energy. Sari lifted herself up and stretched out the aches in her muscles.

"You must have forgotten that I've got to run my dad's company?" said Sari.

"Oh… but why is your dad putting such a large responsibility on you? Where is he anyways?" said Kero. Silence was all Kero got from the girl; he noticed that her head was lowered as she stared at the blankets. "I'm sorry I asked…"

"No it's okay Kero, I'm fine. It's just a little hard that he isn't here next to me. Well at least I have you here with me, and all my friends like Bumblebee," Sari grabbed Kero and gave him a small noogie. Kero took it as a sign that she had cheered up. "At least today I don't have to go through any more of those stupid meetings with Powell,"

"What do you have to do today?" asked Kero.

"Oh nothing special, just a regular inspection at one of my dad's factories that's located near the harbor. Wanna come?"

"I don't see why not," Kero made his way towards Sari's backpack and gracefully flew inside. His head popped out from the gap between the teeth of the zipper making him look like a plushy accessory. Sari grabbed the backpack and left Sumdac Tower. Upon arriving at the streets of Detroit, Sari hailed a taxi. Throughout the trip; Kero stayed as still as possible as to not draw unwanted attention. The taxi came to halt in front of the dock entrance, Sari thanked the driver and paid the fee. When the taxi drove off, Kero left out a long drawn sigh and relaxed his sore muscles.

"If I keep this up, I'll get a muscle cramp," said Kero as they approached the factory's side door. Sari pulled out her AllSpark key and presented it over the keyhole of the security pad. With a whirr, the teeth of the key morphed into the exact shape as the keyhole. Sari slid the key inside and twisted it. The red light of the security pad changed to green, granting Sari access into the factory. Inside they were greeted with rows of conveyor belts, lined with mechanical arms, and the din of industry. Half-made robots lined on top of the assembly lines like soldiers waiting to don their armor. Every so second the belt would move and stop and the mechanical arms would come down to make the necessary adjustments. A spark here, a whirr there and they would rise up again and repeat the process over. Not one of them missed a beat or time; everything was clock-worked to maximize efficiency.

"This is where all the robots are made, well only the Security Bots are assembled here," Sari told Kero. Letting Kero out, Sari grabbed a clipboard that was hanging from the wall next to the door and began the inspection. Normally an inspection team would be sent out to do this job, but with Sari diverting most of the company's resources to finding her dad there were some things she needed to cut back. Nothing was out of the ordinary; everything was running smoothly as usual. So smoothly that it was getting a little dull for her to inspect the rest, but the last she wanted was to have an accident occur under her name that could tarnish her dad's image. So holding in her complaint she did her job dutifully. After writing the last bits of her report on the inspection, she set down the pencil and shook away the cramps in her hand.

"Kero! Where are you?" Sari called out.

"Over here!" Kero flew next to her side. "Finished with everything?"

"You bet, everything's working perfectly. Now with work out of the way where do you want to hang out?"

"How about a bakery? I'm craving one of those custard puddings…" Kero had a dreamy look on his face as a drop of drool appeared on one side of his mouth.

"You really never stop thinking about food," Sari laughed.

"I eat for happiness and the taste," said Kero.

"Well I wouldn't mind some pudding as well," Sari lifted up her backpack and swung it around her shoulders. Kero dived into his hiding place, head out so he could see and breathe.

Walking out of the factory they made their way through the busy dock. Sari was lost in thought as she tried to remember any nearby bakeries to buy pudding. She let out a gasp when a strange sensation hit her. It felt like she was all of the sudden dropped into a vat of ice, cold water.

"Kero… did you feel that?"

"Yea, it's the presence of a Clow Card,"

"But where is it?" Sari frantically surveyed the dock.

To the right, towards Lake Erie, there was a commotion. One of the large cargo boats anchored was rocking erratically. The water around it broiled from an unseen force. The people on the boat yelled in surprise as they lost their footings. The metal crates and the boat itself groaned from the disturbance. Dock workers watched, some of them yelled for someone to call for help. With a strong thrust, the front of the boat left the water for a second before crashing back down and sending forth a spray of lake water. The impact catapulted one of the boatmen into the air before he fell into the lake.

"Man overboard!" someone shouted.

"Someone get a life preserver!" ordered another. The man's head burst out from the water as he took in a deep breath, but was soon dragged down into the abyss as a whirlpool began to form around the boat.

"Oh no…" Kero muttered under his breath.

"What? Don't tell me this is one of those aggressive cards…" said Sari.

"It is, it's the Watery Card," Kero whispered. "You've got to seal this one fast or else someone's going to get hurt!"

"But what can I do? There's too many people around, I can't do magic out in the open,"

From behind her Sari could hear the sound of approaching sirens. Turning around she was relieved to see that amongst the police cars, fire trucks, ambulances and Fanzone's soiled sports car, the Autobots were there as well. The group of law enforcers and rescuers encircled around the rocking boat, Fanzone got out of his car with a megaphone in his hand.

"Alright I want to get all these people at a safe distance! Get goin', we've got lives to save!" Fanzone's orders echoed throughout the dock.

"Is there anything we can do, captain?" asked Optimus.

"Try not to destroy the city would be one. But if you could, try to get those people off the boat before someone really gets hurt,"

Just as soon as the words left his mouth came the sound of twanging and snapping ropes. The constant motion of the boat had shifted many of the crates and twisted their bindings. Boxes and crates tumbled down, threatening the lives of those unfortunate to be in their paths. Bulkhead's green wrecking ball soared through the air and knocked half of them into the lake. Ratchet raised both of his servos as a pair of magnets formed around them. Activating them, pink magnetic energy encased the rest of the falling cargo, levitating it in the air before it crushed anyone.

As the Autobots were busy trying to evacuate people off the quaking boat, a masked police officer went up to Fanzone.  
"What!" he shouted at the police officer in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"It seems that one of the boat workers fell into the lake before we got here and hasn't surfaced,"

"Prowl, I want you to go search for that mariner," Optimus ordered. Prowl gave Optimus a nod and sped towards the lake. As he reached the edge of the dock, he leaped forward and dived into the water.

---

Blending in with the shadows of the buildings, Blitzwing watched the spectacle from afar.  
"_It seems so far zhat zhe Autobots do not know anyzing about zhese strange occurrences. Perfect,"_ Blitzwing thought to himself.

---

In the expanse of blue that was Lake Erie, Prowl propelled his way through. Above him the once calm waters spun and splash, distorting the surface. A stream of darker water swirled around the boat, spiraling down into the depths. Prowl followed the stream of dark water till he saw the shadowed figure of the fallen boatman. Prowl's optics widen in surprise as he neared. A disk of the same swirling dark blue water encircled the man's waist and was twirling him at a pace that he was nothing but a blur. A quick scan showed that the man was still conscious but the air in his lungs was quickly running out. Grabbing both of man's arms, Prowl tried to pull him away from the strong current. The man barely budged the water had him locked.

Prowl was short on options and the man was short of air. He noticed that the water that held the man and the boat was of a different color than that of Lake Erie, upon a closer look the water appeared to be more solid in form. Prowl decided to take a more unconventional method, almost illogical but he had to give it a try. He made a grab for the swirling water before flinching back, surprised. The water felt alive; there was energy coursing through it. It was the same feeling he felt when he first detected life emanating from the Dinobots, except this energy felt different and alien. He would have to talk about this later; right now he had to save a life.

Grabbing onto the swirling disk of water in both of his servos, he was met with some resistance (enough to have a firm hold on it). Prowl began to pull apart the disk, it stretched and wobbled as it lost stability. With a final tug, the disk exploded into small wisps of dark blue. The man did a back-flip before being caught by the cyber-ninja. The larger stream of dark water began to fade, melding with the waters of Lake Erie. The water above Prowl began to slow and calm into a stand-still till it was as smooth as a window. With the sailor in his arms Prowl rocket his way towards the surface.

---

Back at the surface, the rest of the Autobots had just helped the last of the boatmen evacuate from the cargo boat when they noticed the boat had stopped rocking. The water began to simmer down before once again it lazily rose and fell against the harbor wall. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran to the edge, waiting for Prowl to return. Just in time as a large column of water shot out from the lake and a figure landed behind them. It was Prowl, dripping wet and kneeling on the ground. He stood up, in his arms was the fallen boatman coughing out water but still fine.

A roar of applauses and cheers came from the other side of the police border as dock workers and sailors congratulated the Autobots on another heroic deed. Prowl gently set the wet human on the ground, paramedics rush towards the drenched man and escorted him towards the nearest ambulance.

"Great work guys, especially you Prowl," Optimus gave his thanks to the team.

"Whatever you did down there, it worked," Bumblebee gave Prowl a pat on the back. "What did you do anyways?"

"I'll tell you later when we get back, I think there's something we need to discuss," said the cyber-ninja as he looked into the dark depths of Lake Erie.

---

Amongst the multitude of people watching, Sari let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that her friends were able to subdue Watery's assault without casualty. Kero on the other hand, although he too felt the same way, stared at the Autobots with suspicions. His head full of questions about Prowl.

"_How is that possible? He managed to touch Watery; I'll have to tell Sari about this,"_ Kero thought as he continued to stare at Prowl.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo! Finally it's here, what you have all been waiting for! It's time for another segment of _Leave it to Kero_! Let's get it going!" the background switches to a picture of a well-known and loved cyber-ninja.

"Although I don't know much about his personality, the important thing right now is his appearance. Prowl's sleek figure couples very nicely with his black and gold designs. His choice of coloring is very subtle and makes him look quite dashing, I must say. Now it's time for a _Kero's Check_!" the picture changes to Prowl's alt form.

"Prowl must have a really good taste in fashion. The motorbike really does suit him. Unlike some that I've seen that appear very bulky, this one does bring out litheness that is Prowl. Gold and ebony black makes a really great combination,"

Pipe and bow once again, Kero wraps up. "Although I have a lot of questions about Prowl, I'll eventually find out all about him. See ya!"

* * *

End of fifth chapter!  
College is starting soon so there won't be an update for a long time; I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Powers

Hey there my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter of Cardcaptor Sari. I got a little les reviews than last time, does that imply something? Oh well, I finally finished writing this, despite my busy schedule.  
I want to thank Kerra Quigley and our new anonymous review Zap Rowsdower on taking your time to leave a comment.

Now a question: is this a SarixBlitzwing? The answer is no. If you look at the choice of genre for this fanfic you will see that it's Action/Adventure/Friendship. No Romance. Friendship you ask? That's right, Friendship! In Cardcaptor Sakura it wasn't only about a girl capturing magical cards but also about human relationships, one of the important elements in Cardcaptor Sakura that made it good. So I'm mixing this element with Transformers Animated, and ta-dah you have a crossover! So what's the friendship? Why it's Sari and Blitzwing of course. I love that German Decepticon who suffers from split personality disorder because he has a very interesting character. The accent, the humor, the faces was what made me love him on sight. So yea, and I found that Blitzwing fanfics were few in number (unless I'm not looking hard enough).  
Enough talking, please enjoy the sixth chapter of Cardcaptor Sari!  
**Disclaimer **(didn't forget it this time)**: **I do not own Transformer Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Hidden Powers  
**After the police forces, ambulances and fire trucks had left the vicinity. Work resumed at the docks and the day flowed smoothly as if nothing wrong had happened. The Autobots, along with Sari, decided to retire back at their base. It was still early in the afternoon, but Prowl had an issue he wanted to share with the rest of his teammates in private. He wasn't the only one. It seems that the recent events with Watery at the docks had troubled the yellow guardian, Kero. He needed to talk with Sari, away from the Autobots. Arriving at the abandon factory that made their home, Sari opened the car door and jumped out of Bumblebee. The Autobots transformed back into their robot forms and walked inside. Sari stayed behind.

"Aren't you coming in, Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

"You guys go ahead, I've got a few things to do out here," Sari replied. Bumblebee turned around and walked with the others inside. Sari checked when she was certain that they were out of hearing distance the girl put down her bag.

"All clear Kero, you can come out now," The Beast of the Seal fluttered out and stretched his wings to bask in the sunlight. "Something on your mind?"

"It's that friend of yours," said Kero, relaxing himself as he looked at the factory. "That black gold one, something's different about him,"

"You mean Prowl? What about him?" Sari cocked her head at the guardian

"While your friends were busy with rescuing everyone off the boat he dived into the water to save that drowning boatman, but it would have been pointless,"

"Why?"

"That boatman was as good as dead as soon as he fell into the lake; there would have been nothing anyone could have done to release Watery's hold on him. Yet your friend freed him like it was nothing, even stranger, he managed to stop Watery from capsizing the boat,"

"Your point?"

"Something's not normal about Prowl. For a non-magical person, they wouldn't be able to see Watery amongst all the water in the lake let alone manage to grab a hold of her. Yet your friend did it, but… there isn't a drop of magical power in him," Kero closed his eyes in concentration, letting out a frustrated sigh as he tried to find an explanation.

"Maybe… I don't know…" Sari started.

"What?"

"Well you didn't know this, but Prowl's a ninja. Well a cyber-ninja, that's what they call him and the other ninjas at Cybertron,"

"A ninja? Yea… that would explain some of it,"

"I'm not sure what kinda of training they do there, but I'm sure ninjas can sense a lot of things,"

"Hmm… Despite him not of the Earth, I'd say that would be a plausible theory. During ancient times ninjas were well-known for their extremely sensitive senses, some sensitive enough to feel the flow of spiritual energy around them. I'm not sure how true that is, but this just shows that we have to be really careful about using magic near him. He might sense to surge of energy being given off when you use the cards. He might be even immune to the cloaking magic that would normally hide the cards from plain sight. Maybe that's why he could see Watery. I'm worried he'll discover the existence of the Clow Cards and magic faster than expected. Something we defiantly have to make sure he doesn't,"

---

Inside the spacious main heart of the factory, the Autobots made themselves comfortable on their makeshift furniture.  
"Is something bothering you, Prowl?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not even sure how to explain it," said the cyber-ninja.

"Just start from the beginning," said Ratchet.

"Well, you remembered that I dived inside to save one of the boat workers. But what I saw underwater the lake was, to put in simple words, a little strange,"

"How strange?" Optimus inquired.

"The whirlpool that formed under the boat, I believe, wasn't created naturally. It was as if the water in Lake Erie was being controlled to form it,"

Prowl received strange looks and silence from all his teammates.  
"Are you sure your circuits didn't fry when you were down there?" questioned Bumblebee.

"I'm positive at what I saw. Obviously someone or something was manipulating the water current in the lake. All I saw was a band of dark water. Its color was different from that of the lake,"

"I've never heard of liquid dihydrogen monoxide acting like that. It's unheard of," said Ratchet.

"But what's even stranger is this. The boat worker was caught in the flow of the dark liquid so I tried to pull him out. Of course it didn't work so I decided to disrupt the water current. I had actually touched and grabbed a hold of it, like it wasn't water at all but something more solid. Also… you remembered the time I told you how I sensed that there was a life force coming from the Dinobots?" The rest of the Autobots nodded their heads. "Well I sensed the same thing when I came in contact with it, except the life force emanating from the water was different,"

"Different? How?"

"Well it definitely didn't feel like the energy from the AllSpark or from something Cybertronian. It was more alien,"

"So you're saying that the whole fiasco we had at the docks was because of some living water? That's the craziest thing I ever heard in my life-cycle!" Bumblebee let out a string of laughter, Prowl growled at the teasing yellow bot.

"Prowl, not to mean anything, but I think Bumblebee's a little right," said Optimus. "Water is water, it's not living,"

"But do you think this has anything to do with the strange things that have happened over the last few orbital cycles?" Bulkhead added in his concern. "First we had that strange giant bird that wasn't exactly what you call organic, the next a series of unexplainable robberies, an orbital cycle after that all the stolen goods were found in the park and now this. That counts up to three, four if you count finding the stolen goods,"

"I'm not sure we can relate these events with anyone of them, they seem all too random. But you do bring up a point Bulkhead, strange things have been happening in Detroit," said Optimus.

"What do you suggest we do, Prime? Could it be the Decepticons?" asked Ratchet.

"For now, the most important this is that we're here to protect the innocents and drive away anything that could potentially threaten the people. And I highly doubt the Decepticons had anything to do with this, they wouldn't try to risk another scuffle with us after we drove them off. Speaking of which… they've been awfully quiet for a bunch of 'Cons,"

---

"So what do you think we should do?" Sari asked.

"Well we can't stop the Clow Cards from appearing and causing havoc in the city. Eventually someone is going to notice, especially your friends," said Kero. "Our only choice right now is to capture the cards as soon as possible, that would reduce the chances of them finding out,"

"Well it doesn't take a genius to think that out. Watery should be easy to seal, just like Fly and Jump," Sari said enthusiastically.

"There is a problem though…" Kero put a hand to the side of his head, concern and worry filled his mind. He had really hoped something like this wouldn't happen so soon.

"What?"

"This is Watery we're dealing with,"

"So Watery, just like Windy almost the same name, I'll capture her the same as the others,"

"It's not that simple!" Kero shouted in annoyance; Sari flinched at his outburst. The guardian mentally slapped himself at his own irritability. Taking in a deep breath, to calm himself, he explained the situation. "You can't simply catch Watery like the other cards. First off even though Prowl is able to see Watery underwater you can't, your magic powers are not that highly developed. So in water, Watery is practically invisible to you. And even if you did pull Watery out of her element she would simply disperse into tiny pieces, so you can't really contain all that. It's difficult to capture things that have no solid shapes like water,"

"What is it about Watery that makes her so special, apart from the fact that she is water?" asked Sari.

"Watery is one of the high magic cards in the deck. The four basic elements; Earth, Fire, Wind and Water are difficult to use in magic. Furthermore, Watery is an offensive card, so she has got quite a temper. The cards you have right now Sari; Windy, Fly, Jump, they're no match for what we're facing," Kero counted off the cards with his tiny, stubby fingers.

"But if Watery is a high magic card, can't I use Windy since she's the same?"

"It still wouldn't work. Although Windy herself is also another high level magic card, you can't win against Watery. That's cause Windy's too kind…"

"But I only have three cards! How do you expect me to capture Watery?" said Sari, taking out the cards from her pockets and inspect each of them.

"This I wonder too, I didn't really expect such a difficult card to appear so soon," Kero's voice was laced with worry and fear. Sari continued to stare at the cards in her hand, her face furrowed in concentration. But before she could begin brainstorming…

"Sari, are you still out there?" Prowl's voice came from behind her.

"Uh oh!" Kero stilled himself, taking on the guise of an ordinary plush doll as he dropped from the air. Sari caught him in both her hands as she stuffed the cards into her pocket.

Just in time as Prowl turned around the corner to find Sari.  
"Sari, were you talking with someone?"

"Um…" the question was a little unexpected. "N-no, nobody here Prowl,"

"Strange… I thought I heard another person," Prowl noticed the plushy doll that she held in her hands. Something didn't feel right; he could almost sense something very faint coming off of it. He stared at the doll with his unblinking optics.

Kero's muscles ached for movement, but he didn't dare reveal his self in front of the cyber-ninja. His body began to tense as beads of sweat broke around his head under Prowl's adamant glare. Sari noticed the staring contest between Prowl and Kero and decided to stop it before things got worse.  
"Uh… Prowl, is something wrong?" Prowl broke his gaze from Kero to look at the girl.

"It's nothing Sari," Prowl headed back to the base.

When Prowl had finally left, Kero relaxed himself and gave out a sigh of relief.  
"This is what I'm so worried about that friend of yours,"

---

The rest of the day passed sluggishly, but Sari still couldn't think of an idea to capture Watery. Amongst the list of discarded ideas were; she would use all three cards (Kero turned down the idea, the three cards were still no match against Watery combined), she could lure Watery into more dry areas (but what would she do when she had to fight it?), she could suck Watery dry (it was also turned down, Watery had the ability to magically create more water). All her ideas and plans had either some sort of flaw or simply were impossible to initiate. Sari almost felt like giving up. Checking on the time, she decided it was time to go home. Bidding her friends farewell (politely refusing their offer for a ride), she made her way back to Sumdac Tower.

---

Back at the docks, hidden amongst the shadows created by the sinking sun, Blitzwing kept watch to see if the strange liquid entity would make another appearance. So far it seemed to have retreated into the depths of the lake. Taking a sip of energon from its cube shaped container, he relished the feeling of the glowing liquid traveling down his throat, warming his insides from the cool twilight air. Though he didn't really need the extra boost of energy, he had to stay awake throughout the night (again). In his processor, Blitzwing replayed the afternoon events. Whatever lurked inside Lake Erie obviously was very powerful to rock a whole cargo ship. But it seemed that neither the humans nor the Autobots saw the source of the disturbance. Even more was that they obviously had no idea who or what was causing it. Blitzwing on the other hand suspected that Sari was connected to all this. But… if the Autobots were ignorant to the whole matter, then that meant the girl was keeping it a secret.

"_But vhy?"_ the question crossed his processor.

The relation between Sari and the Autobots was a strong one; they were the first to develop an organic-Cybertronian bond. So why all the secrecy? Why the strange powers and what was it? And where had she obtained it? So many questions still left unanswered. But there was no reason to feel overwhelmed; it would only hinder himself from finding answers. Right now his closest lead was at the docks. He would simply wait and watch for now.

---

Sari was distracted as she took a shortcut through the park to Sumdac Tower.  
"_How do I catch something like water?"_Sari thought as she approached a fountain. Dipping her cupped hands in, she watched as the water leaked from the crevices in between her fingers. She tried again, with closed fists, but the water simply squirted out as soon as she applied pressure. Kero watched over Sari's shoulders. He too was unsure how to contain Watery. It troubled him to see the girl so down.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Kero tried to comfort her.

Both of them looked up as they heard the sound of distant sirens. In the fading light of the day, they saw as multiple red and blue lights flashed through the streets on the other side of the park. Lines of police cars, ambulances and fire trucks speed through. All of them were headed towards the docks, a second time.

"Don't tell me it's Watery again!" Sari let out a groan.

"I'm sorry to say, but it is. I can feel her presence again," Kero replied. "Let's go check it out,"

Sari let out a withering sigh, she felt really exhausted. But hoping to spot a weakness in Watery, she was willing to go again. Looking around and seeing that the park was deserted, Sari pulled out the Sealing Key.  
_The Key that hides the power of the Dark  
__Show your true powers before me  
__I, Sari, command you under our contract  
__RELEASE!_

Bright white light from the Key melded with the gold glow from the magic circle that appeared around Sari as a soft wind blew around her. The Key extended and grew into the Sealing Wand before her very eyes. Grabbing hold of it, the light faded. From her pocket, Sari took out the Fly card and threw it into the air.

"Fly!" Sari summoned out the card's power as she struck it with her staff. Out came the sound of chime bells as feathery wings sprouted from the staff head. Mounting the staff, and with a flick from the wings, both she and Kero took off to the sky. Once they were high enough from watchful eyes, they glided towards the docks.

In less than two minutes they landed on the top floor of a parking complex. Retracting in her staff, Sari ran towards the edge and peered over the barrier, Cardcaptor and guardian saw a scene of chaos. It seemed that Watery had gotten more aggressive and powerful, a large column of raging indigo water loomed over the assembled police force. Smaller streams of moving water surrounded it like tentacles of an aquatic beast as they assaulted the police. Though the peacekeepers let loose barrages of rockets and missiles at Watery, which exploded on contact, the card regenerated its lost limbs. Its tentacles snacked across the harbor, the police retreated back as two of their cars were snagged and lifted into the air. Bringing the tentacles down in a whip-like fashion, the cars twirled through the air. One of them landed on top of another parked car, the other flew through the air and crashed into the top section of the parking complex. Sari crouched down, teeth clenched from the jarring impact.

"It's too dangerous up here Sari, we have to get down," Kero shouted above the din.

"I didn't remember Watery being this powerful! Ok so it can rock a whole cargo boat, but this is a little too much!" Sari exclaimed as she ran down to the ground floor. Running out of the parking lot, she quickly hid behind a pillar. Her Autobot friends zoomed past. They believed that Sari was at Sumdac Tower, it would have been an awkward moment to find her back at the docks. Transforming, their faces had looks of shock and awe.

"That's impossible…" said Ratchet.

"Prowl, is this what you saw?" Optimus turned to the cyber-ninja. Prowl nodded his head in reply.

"Heads up!" warned Bumblebee. The Autobots jumped out of the way, seconds before a wooden box came crashing down on the very spot they stood. The wood splintered open as its contents spilled across the concrete.

"Autobots! Attack!" ordered Optimus as his faceplate clamped over his mouth and nose. He pulled out his axe, the blade opened like an egg revealing its neon blue circuitry inside. Slicing off a tentacle of water, that was making its way towards the humans; the axe was met with little to no resistance. The severed blob of water splattered on the ground.

"Prime, behind you!" shouted Ratchet.

Optimus looked back to see another tentacle of water poised at him. He rolled out of the way as it smashed into ground, leaving a cracked dent in the harbor. The other Autobots were fairing no better than Optimus. Bulkhead was twirling one of his wrecking balls above his head. Letting out a roar, he swung it at the large pillar of water. The ball collided; water splashed everywhere, before sinking into the mass of liquid. Bulkhead tried to reel in his ball back, but grunted as it was caught in a pulling current. A spot in the lake frothed as a jet of water pounced out as it shot towards Bulkhead. The water smashed into him, the Autobot screamed in pain. His wrecking ball was released, the sudden loss of resistance (plush the jet of water) rocketed Bulkhead through the air. He landed with an almighty crash; the stream of water broke apart into harmless droplets of water, revealing a large dent on Bulkhead's chassis. He groaned as pain thrummed through him.

Ratchet, with his magnetic appendages, caught stray debris being thrown at them and threw them away before they could pose harm to others. But with the multiple tentacles working against him, the job was overwhelming. Seeing that Bulkhead was down, he took a moment to run towards him. Ratchet dragged the large bot into a safer area.

Prowl gracefully jumped from one side to the next as he dodged stream after stream of water that shot at him like bullets. Eventually a ring of water formed around him from the constant assault. Sensing something suspicious about it, Prowl took a step back. He was about to leap out of the way till the water rose into the air and created a liquid wall around him. Reaching a point, the tips of the makeshift wall drooped downwards as gravity took hold. The torrent of water cascaded down towards Prowl, eventually enveloping him in swirling water. Inside, the cyber-ninja was mercilessly tossed to and fro before being spat out and tumbled on the hard ground.

Bumblebee was busy shooting bolts of electricity at the water entity that he was unaware of a lithe tentacle flowing towards him. The yellow bot let out a yell of surprise as the tentacle ensnared itself around his ankle and dragged him across the concrete, leaving behind scratch marks on its surface. His teammates shouted out his name, Optimus ran forward to aid him. Growling, Bumblebee lifted up his stingers and shot at the offending tentacle hoping it would let go. It did little to help him. Rather, it seemed to aggravate the liquid entity as water flowed underneath Bumblebee. The water curled around him like jaws of a beast and clamped down, trapping Bumblebee in a cocoon of water. Bumblebee, who had his optics shut for the worst, opened one of them. Relieved to see nothing lethal had happened, he couldn't help himself but jeer.

"Is that all you got, water? I don't need to br- AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" the rest of Bumblebee's words were lost as he let out a shriek of pain. The cocoon had begun to violently swirl and froth, its once fat shape began to thin. It was as if the watery prison was being held by a pair of hands that were twisting it by the ends. Through the foam and ripples, they could see that Bumblebee's armor began to wrinkle as dents began to mar his frame.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted out towards her friend. Forgetting that she was supposed to stay hidden, she ran towards the suffering bot. The Autobots, excluding Bumblebee, were surprised at Sari's sudden appearance. Optimus stepped in front of her and bending down, he used his servo to stop Sari from advancing further.

"Stop Sari, it's too dangerous!"

"Let me through! Bumblebee needs my help!" shouted Sari, her vision began to blur as her eyes filled with tears.

"I got him!" said Ratchet as pink energy sparked out and enveloped Bumblebee, who seemed to have fallen unconscious. With a grunt Ratchet attempted to pull the yellow bot out. Optimus shot a pair of grappling cables that attached themselves on Bumblebee. With the combined forces of Optimus and Ratchet, they slowly pulled Bumblebee out. With a squelching noise, the water finally released its hold on Bumblebee. Using his magnets, Ratchet gently placed Bumblebee on the ground.

As if furious of being cheated from its prey; the tip of the column of water reformed into a head of a snarling dragon, water sprayed everywhere. Opening its jagged mouth, it let out a rumbling roar and head butted into the dock. Its form broke apart as it made contact with the ground. A miniature tsunami of water washed over the harbor. With quick reflexes, Optimus grabbed Sari and raised her out of harm's way while he and Ratchet held down Bumblebee from drifting away. Finally the water stilled, the elemental entity was nowhere to be found. Prowl ran towards the four, Bulkhead limped behind him.

"Ratchet, is Bumblebee…" Optimus started. The medic did a quick scan and gave the Autobots a reassuring smile.

"He's pretty slagged but not ready to join the Well of All Sparks. He's in stasis lock," Ratchet reported.

"Sari, your key," said Bulkhead. Sari nodded as Optimus lowered his servo. She jumped off and ripped the AllSpark key from its string and crawled on Bumblebee's chassis, energon and energy sparked from various cracks on his frame. Placing the key over the Autobot insignia, the symbol slid up, revealing a keyhole inside. Sari shoved the key in and turned it, bright blue light glowed. Before their very eyes (or optics) the dents, wrinkles and cracks seemingly disappeared as the key worked its 'magic'. The light faded away as Bumblebee's repair was finished. Slowly Bumblebee's optics fluttered open; he blinked a few times to see Sari, Bulkhead, Prowl, Optimus and Ratchet staring down at him.

"Ugh… what happened? Did we win?" Bumblebee sat up, rubbing the side of his head.

"Bumblebee! I was so worried!" tears leaked from eyes as she gave him a hug.

"Hey, hey… its okay Sari, I'm alright," Bumblebee returned the hug before staring up at Optimus. "Just what was that thing, boss-bot?"

"I have no idea," was all Optimus could say.

---

After both Autobots and humans had left the docks, leaving only Sari behind (she had manage to persuade Optimus and the others to go on ahead) Kero came out of his hiding spot.  
"Kero, how come Watery became so powerful?" asked Sari as she stared at her friends driving off.

"It seems that Watery's power increased during the night,"

"How?

"You remembered me telling you that my symbol was that of the Sun. The elements Earth and Fire are under that same symbol, while Wind and Water draw their power from the Moon. Two pairs of opposite elements, hot and cold, light and dark. So as the Sun fell and the Moon rose, Watery became more active. Some Clow Cards are like that, more active at night or day," Kero noticed that Sari was awfully quiet. "Sari?"

"To heck with planning, Watery needs to be sealed now!" Sari shouted.

"Eh! Sari have you gone nuts, you gotta think this through!" Kero tried to reason with the girl.

"And what happens if I do nothing? Let more innocent people suffer just like Bumblebee?" Sari angrily retorted. With the Sealing Key on her palm she chanted out the incantation. Holding the staff in both her hands, she ran across the wet harbor. Kero flew after her. Reaching the edge, Sari pointed the Sealing Wand towards the lake. "Watery! Come out now!"

"This is a bad idea… let's just get out of here while we can," Kero whispered into her ear, Sari wasn't listening to the guardian's advice as she glared into the lake. A spout of water erupted up into the air, raining droplets around it. "Too late…"

Undaunted by Watery's dramatic entrance, Sari pulled out Windy's card.  
"Become the chain that binds, Windy!" Sari struck the card; the winged woman was pulled from her card. With an undying obedience, Windy unfurled her insect like wings and glided towards Watery. Strands of light yellow and green air curled around the water elemental. Windy began to tighten her hold, but Watery was not about to give up that easily. Thinning herself and slipping from Windy's grasp, Watery made her way towards Sari. The girl finally realized her own foolishness. Panicking, Sari fumbled with the two cards in her pocket.

"Sari, get out of there!" Kero yelled.

Sari turned and ran from the raging stream of water.  
"Someone help me!" the Cardcaptor cried.

Still hiding behind the various buildings that lined the dock, Blitzwing heard the girl's cry. Watching Sari's predicament made his Spark drum. Energon pumped throughout his circuits, heating him up at uncomfortable temperatures. It was almost like an adrenaline rush except there was no euphoria, only the feeling of urgency and panic. His body and Spark told him to go save the girl, but what was more important? Sari or Megatron? The girl began to tire, her pace slowed considerably. Taking in deep breaths, she let out a chocking gasp as Watery caught up with the girl and wrapped herself around Sari's neck.

"To zhe pit vith zhe mission!" shouted Blitzwing, switching to his Hothead personality and running out.  
"_Vell, no use stopping now,"_ he mused, switching to Icy. Lowering his cannons he let loose a violet, glowing laser surrounded by ice blue rings. Upon contact ice crystals formed and spread, freezing the stream of water that was looped around Sari's neck. Balling one of his servos into a fist and raising it into the air, he brought down it down with a grunt. The ice shattered, freeing Sari. Kneeling on the floor, the girl gasped for air. Kero flew next to Sari, hands on her shoulder to support her in case she collapsed. The guardian turned towards the triple-changer, giving him a questioning look.

"I guess I should thank you," said Kero.

Before Blitzwing could answer, the sound of splashing and pounding water diverted his attention back to Watery. The column of water that was the card twisted into a cone shape before unfolding to reveal a young girl made entirely of the same blue water. Her long, smooth clear blue hair trailed behind and in front of her face, a pair of webbed flippers protruded from the sides of her head like ears. On her forehead was a headdress made of four large azure fish scales. A pair of giant fins (made also out of water) spread out behind the card like wings, giving her an image of height and power. From her waist a pair of fish fins covered her non-existent legs. From there on was a long stream of water that connected to the lake.

Watery glared resentfully at Blitzwing with her sapphire eyes. Her attention had been diverted from Sari to the new threat that stood before her. It annoyed her that seconds before she would have been done with the girl. Now this strange metallic giant had intervened and was now standing as though the card was nothing compared to it, mocking her abilities. Nobody interrupts her, not even giant robots. Letting out a cry that sounded like a mix of a whistle and a serpentine roar, she extended both her webbed hands in front of her, an orb of water formed between them.

"Hey, giant robot with the cannons!" Kero called out.

"Zhe name is Blitzving!" the Decepticon corrected the Beast of the Seal.

"Blitzwing, I need you to fire more of that laser of yours!" Kero ordered. Blitzwing, just stared at the miniscule creature. "Now would be a good time!"

Unsure of what the slag was going on, he complied anyways. He lowered his cannons and fired another beam of ice. The beams struck Watery under her waist. The card, interrupted from preparing her attack, looked down and gasped. Eyes widened in surprise as she brushed off the encroaching crystals. The ice melted as Watery touched them with her webbed hands. Although she was distracted Blitzwing's ice beams weren't enough to freeze the card, Kero noted this.

"Sari, you need to use Windy, it'll help freeze Watery faster!" said Kero.

"Why should I help that Decepticon?" Sari's voice dripped venom at the word 'Decepticon'.

"Just do it Sari!"

Sari glared at Kero. Sure he was guardian of the Clow Cards and very knowledgeable and wise (due to his apparent long life), but this was crazy. Reluctantly, Sari pulled out Windy and struck the card with her staff. Once again the spirit rose from her card and encircled around the distracted Watery. By the time Watery noticed that her elemental sister was aiding Blitzwing, frost had already started to form all over her. Reaching out in a desperate attempt to flee, the card froze (literally and inwardly) as she became a statue of ice.

"Sari, now!" Kero gave the girl the cue to seal the card.

"But…" Sari glanced at Blitzwing, who stared at her curiously. Sari shook her head, dispelling the feeling of uncertainty. Sealing the card was more important. Pointing the staff towards the frozen card, she raised it above her head.  
_Return to the guise you were meant to be in!  
__CLOW CARD!_

Light rippled forth as the glowing shell of an empty Clow Card materialized at the tip of the staff. As if the card itself was a gateway to a vacuumed void, air rushed in. The sound of breaking ice came as the frozen statue of Watery shattered into pieces. The shards of ice circled the air, glittering in the magic light as they were sucked into the glowing card shell. As the last piece of ice was consumed, the light and wind faded. The dock was clean of frost, leaving no indication of what had recently transpired. All that remained was a Clow Card, stuck in the air in front of the Sealing Wand.

"Excellent! Why didn't I think of it sooner, it was so simple! By freezing Watery, it makes it much easier to capture it!" Kero exclaimed.

Lowering her staff, Sari opened her hand to catch the card. The card fell and flipped away from Sari's fingers. Sari gasped in surprise as she tried to grab the card, but the card moved out of her reach and flew over her head and turned… towards Blitzwing. The Decepticon was equally surprised as the Clow Card headed straight towards him. Instinctively Blitzwing raised one of his arms, servo opened, as the card dived down. The card slowed, landing neatly between his thumb and index digit. Blitzwing stood dumbstruck, staring at the card he held. On the face of the card was a detailed drawing of Watery, eyes closed (still holding that harsh look when she was unsealed) as if she was sleeping. A pair of large fins was wrapped over her body like a blanket. From the waist down, she had the body and tail of a fish instead of legs. Printed on the sun symbol (at the top part of the card) was '水'. Silence blanketed the docks as both Sari and Blitzwing were dumbfounded.

"What!" Sari was the first to shatter the silence as her voice echoed through the harbor. "Give that back, Blitz-brain!" Blitzwing looked at Sari, a smirk on his face before switching to Random.

"Vhy should I? It's not like I stole it!" the triple-changer teased the girl.

"Kero!" Sari called for the guardian's aid. "Do something!"

"I can't," said Kero.

"What do you mean you can't? We can't have someone like Blitzwing get their hands on a Clow Card!" Sari exclaimed.

"He can, Watery has chosen Blitzwing as her master. We can't do anything about it," Kero said neutrally.

"Blitzwing? Her master? What are you talking about? How?!" Sari voiced was filled with confusion and irritation.

"There are strict rules and laws in magic, this being one of them. Because Blitzwing was the first to force Watery into her true form, he has been chosen to be Watery's master. That is how ownership of the cards is determined,"

"No way, Blitzwing is a Decepticon! He's evil, he'll use Watery to destroy everything!" the possibility of Blitzwing misusing the card's power gave Sari newfound fear.

"Now zhat's a little harsh, coming from someone like jou. But… destroying zings is mein specialty!" Blitzwing laughed at the thought.

"Not if I can stop it! Bind the person that stands before me, Windy!" Sari touched the card once more with her staff.

"Sari, what are you doing?!" Kero gasped.

But his cry came too late as Windy erupted from the card and rushed towards Blitzwing. The triple-changer tried to attack the spirit by trying to swipe the card away from him, but his attempts were futile when his servos passed right through Windy. Windy encircled around him, flew under his wings and around his legs. Her body began to contract to chain the Decepticon. Then a bright flash of light erupted from the triple-changer as golden light glowed from underneath him. Windy was repelled away from Blitzwing and dispelled back into her card form. Both Sari and Kero gasped in surprise. A golden circle; containing a twelve pointed star, a sun, a moon and various astronomical symbols, runes and characters formed under the Decepticon, the magic circle of Clow Reed. Blitzwing looked down in surprise at the sudden appearance of the magic circle. The magic light faded away as the artificial lights from lampposts reclaimed the dim dock.

"Vhat, in the name of Primus, just happened!" shouted a confused and irked Hothead Blitzwing. He turned his optics to Kero. "I vant an explanation, now!"

"I… don't believe it…" muttered Kero, mouth gaped open in shock.

"Uh Kero, wasn't that circle the same as mine's?" asked Sari. The guardian nodded in reply. "Then why did it appear under Blitzwing?!"

"I wish I knew…" said Kero. _"The magic circle appeared and dispelled Windy… what could this mean? Does he have magic powers like Clow Reed?"_ Kero flew up to Blitzwing (who had turned back to Icy) and stared at him with a piercing gaze.

The Decepticon backed his head slightly from the guardian, a little bothered by the intrusion of his personal space.  
"Vhat?"

"Blitzwing was it?" the Decepticon nodded. "Have you heard or met Clow Reed before?"

"Clow Veed? Is he a Human?" asked Blitzwing.

"Yes," replied Kero. Blitzwing rolled his optics at the fact that the yellow organic in front of him asked such a stupid question..

"Of course not, jou think I vould vaist mein time to associate vith organics? Obviously jou haff never met a Decepticon. Who is zhis Clow Veed? Strange name for a Human,"

"Never mind… for a moment I had hoped,"

Blitzwing opened his mouth to ask, but a beeping noise interrupted him. Someone or somebot had gotten hold of his comlink frequency and was contacting him. Pressing a digit to the side of his audio receptor, he activated his comlink.

"Blitzwing," Megatron's drawling voice sounded through his processor.

"Mein lord, vhat is it?" asked Blitzwing.

"Abort the mission," said Megatron.

"Zir?" Blitzwing couldn't beleive his audio receptors, maybe they were in need of repair.

"You heard me, return back, now," Megatron severed the link, confirming the end of the mission.

Blitzwing deactivated his comlink and turned away from Sari and Kero. He walked towards the middle of the docks, where it was more spacious for him to take off.  
"Hey, where are you going?!" shouted Sari before he could transform.

"Vhere does it look like I'm going? I am needed back at zhe base," replied Blitzwing without looking at Sari.

"You're not going anywhere till you hand back that card!"

"Jou should really listen to jour friend more, zhis belongs to me," said Blitzwing as his mid-section slid open, the triple-changer dropped the card in his sub-space container. "I haff no inkling of vhat zhis is, vhat power it contains or vhere jou stand in zhis situation. Zhere are many things I do not know. But it is not important right now, eventually zhe answer vill come. And jou Sari know something I don't," kneeling down, Blitzwing transformed into a fighter jet. "Funny… jou could call it a glitch, but I do haff a feeling zhis von't be zhe last time ve vill meet,"

In a flare of violet flames, Blitzwing blasted off towards the distance. Sari and Kero covered their eyes from the sudden burst of air. When the air stilled, Blitzwing was merely a speck of purple in the night sky. Sari simply stared at the retreating Decepticon. It seemed that things were never going to be the same.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo!" Kero greets the audience, jumping into the air with a microphone in hand. "Despite the awkward turn Sari's quest has taken, I Kero still aggressively review all your favorite characters in Cardcaptor Sari! Let's begin!" the background changes to a picture of a familiar Decepticon.

"One of the many perfect examples of how cool intellectuals should look like is staring right in front of our eyes. Intelligent sharp eyes, glove like hands, a monocle and a German accent. Blitzwing has it all. His slim face does capture that sharpness of his. He must be a very observant Decepticon, that is if he can keep his cool," again Kero shows how much of a hog he is for attention. "Now time for a _Kero's Check_!"

The picture switches to a picture of just Blitzwing's helmet.  
"I really do like that hat of his; I think it's a hat. Not sure what Cybertronians call it. But imagine me wearing it," Kero's eyes have a glazed look to them." I really do look good in anything…"

"Well it's been fun sharing this with all of you guys; Blitzwing will be featured in the next _Leave it to Kero _as part of a set special. Well, see ya!" Kero waves farewell.

* * *

End of sixth chapter!  
Again I'm so sorry to make you guys wait! But college, ugh… I mean it's not that bad… but it really sucks a lot of time out of your hands. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Cardcaptor Sari, don't forget to leave your review. Critiques are very welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7: Reawakened

I want to thank avatoa and the anonymous Kerra Quigley again for taking your time to say something about my fanfic! So thank you! I also want to thank those you added my story to your Alert List, so here they are!  
So thank you Aqua-Girl555, avatoa, Bumbles217, Starwings 1 and Xipholynx!  
And thank you avatoa and SanrioAnimaniacs13 for adding my story to your Favorite List!  
By the way, take your time to look at Bumbles217's fanfics. If you like Sari, Blitzwing and Starscream friendship fics then go and check out her works!  
Now then please enjoy the seventh chapter of Cardcaptor Sari!  
**Disclaimer:** I would make a lot of money if I owned Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura. But I don't.

* * *

**Reawakened  
**Wind whistled around his audio receptors as Blitzwing cruised through the sky, towards the forests and mountains. Underneath him, the city of Detroit illuminated the night with artificial light. The triple-changer was a little troubled by Megatron's sudden order to abort his mission. He had been on it for only a few orbital cycles, avoiding the attention of the Autobots and humans just as his leader had told him. Well not exactly, on his mission he had revealed himself twice in front of the human girl, Sari. Twice he had felt panic course through him whenever he saw her in danger. Twice he had saved her life.

Something was seriously wrong with him. Everything he did recently on his mission defied his Decepticon programming, it was illogical. Blitzwing was not one for illogical and meaningless actions. So why had he, all the suddenly, started to act on impulses. It was more of Hothead's and Random's way to do things whenever the mood strikes. But this was different. He had saved an organic from danger; Blitzwing emphasized the word 'save'. Saving organics was for Optimus and his band of foolish Autobots. Organics were nothing more than soft and fragile life forms. Why would Blitzwing care about them? But… Blitzwing felt a bit doubtful of himself as he thought about Sari.

Though she disliked the Decepticons as much as her Autobot friends, observation of their behavior fueled her distaste, Blitzwing found her to be interesting (for an organic) as with the rest of her kind. She was adventurous, eager and curious to experience the world around her. She had that spark of a Sparkling, a spark of innocence, a spark that was long gone from the triple-changer. Years on the battlefield had hardened him; he was no longer the same mech he used to be many stellar cycles ago. Life no longer fascinated him as it once did, the universe no longer held mysteries. The unknown no longer dazzled nor motivated him to discover, the war had taken much of his life-cycle away from him that the only life he knew was for the fight. Maybe that's what had fueled his actions and need to save her every time, a motivation to preserve that untouched spirit of hers.

But Decepticons weren't programmed for such heroics. It actually tired the triple-changer. Although he felt relief when Sari was out of harm's way, it wasn't as pleasurable when he randomly obliterated things and caused chaos. Already he can feel his other two personalities itching to do something deviant and destructive. Just Hothead though, Random could amuse himself with anything.

But Sari wasn't the only thing on his mind. During his investigation and observation into the abnormal energy spikes, bizarre things have been occurring in the human city. The first being that pink organic creature that seemed to enjoy stealing soft human Sparkling dolls, the second being that blue liquid entity that had caused havoc at the harbor of Detroit. When Blitzwing had first encountered with the jumping, pink organic he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. More questions popped up when Sari came into the picture. It was obvious that she was involved with the recent events, the strange creatures that had appeared in Detroit. Every time they would appear, so would Sari.

Blitzwing's thoughts wandered to the strange card that had fallen into his servos. Obviously these organics weren't native to Earth, yet they existed by some means. They had supernatural abilities; the pink one was able to jump great distances and possess inanimate objects, the blue one had the power to manipulate water. When Sari came (with that strange stick) accompanied with that yellow organic, she confronted them and tried to subdue them with her powers. Once they were down, she would use that stick. And by unexplainable means they would transform into cards. Blitzwing found the whole thing to be a little too surreal.

And who was this Clow Reed the yellow organic talked about? He was a Human, that's as much as he knew. Did he have something to do with all of this? He had never heard of Humans wielding such powers, the only things Humans had as a medium of their abilities was their technology and those flimsy scraps of metal they called weapons. What he saw was definitely not technology of any kind he had seen before. Not Human, Cybertronian or any of the alien races on other planets. Maybe it wasn't technology at all. Who heard of pulling out an organic female out of a card to be base on science? Then what was it? Blitzwing searched his processor for an answer, but finding nothing that matched.

He decided to look to the Internet for answers, but he couldn't access it now, not while he was flying. He would have to wait till he arrived back at base. Speaking of which, the city gave way to an expanse of darkness, sharply contrasting with the bright city. In the moonlight Blitzwing could see a sea of pine trees. A few mountains jutted from the forest like islands. He had finally left Detroit. Coming close to one of the mountains, Blitzwing began to descend. He powered down his thrusters slowly as the ground neared him. A few inches above the ground and Blitzwing transformed. Both of his metallic feet landed on the earth, the soft soil cushioned the sound of his arrival. Walking towards the looming mountain, Blitzwing searched around the foot of it.

Hidden amongst the foliage was a sealed metal door. The triple-changer approached it. A device hidden next to door the sealed door activated. A holographic violet light streamed over Blitzwing, scanning him. The doors smoothly slid open, granting him access after the device confirmed him to be a Decepticon. Blitzwing crossed the threshold, entering the dim and cool cave. The temperature dropped considerably as Blitzwing went deeper. The doors behind him closed, leaving him the dark. Without breaking his stride, Blitzwing activated a pair of headlights. The gadgets clicked as they raised their heads and shined a beam of light, illuminating the way. On the other side of the underground passage, soft violet light emanated, marking where the cave led to. As Blitzwing neared it become easier to see, he deactivated his headlights. They whirred as they dropped back into their slots and clicked into place.

Exiting from the passage way Blitzwing entered into the large control center of their base. Standing in the middle of the room was Lugnut, looking better than he had been when Blitzwing last saw him. Lugnut had his back turned towards the triple-changer, unaware of his presence. Before Blitzwing could stop himself Random took control, a Cheshire Cat-like grin spread across his black face and he stalked towards the Decepticon.

"Luggy! I'm home!" Blitzwing announced his arrival, giving Lugnut a hearty pat on the back.

The five-optic Decepticon grunted from the sudden slap and turned towards Blitzwing.  
"I see you have returned Blitzwing, how was the mission?" Lugnut asked.

"Same as usual, nothing much veally. I vas so bored, I almost missed you! Hahahaha!!!" Random laughed. "Of course I vas called back by Megatron. But enough about me, how are jou faring?"

"Never better! I long for another round with those Autobot-scum. I will clear my name for Megatron!" Lugnut shouted; his voice full of fiery fervor as he raised his left arm (servo clenched). His whole arm fell off his body, clanging on the floor. Both Blitzwing and Lugnut stared at the fallen arm.

Blitzwing switched back to his dominant personality, Icy.  
"Lugnut,"

"Gah… it's nothing…" he bent down to pick up his severed arm, but Blitzwing beat him to it. The triple-changer stood up and reattached the fanatic Decepticon's arm.

"Jou still need to give jourself time to repair,"

"N-no, I am no Autobot weakling! I don't need rest, I am fine!" Lugnut yelled back. Blitzwing put some distance between him and the fuming Decepticon.

"Silence both of you," Megatron's drawling voice came from one side of the cave. Blitzwing and Lugnut both respectfully kneeled in front of the Decepticon leader as he entered. "Blitzwing, I hope you have found something useful on your mission,"

"I have, mein lord. Somezing jou vill find quite interesting," Blitzwing answered. "But zir, vhy have you aborted zhe mission so early?

"Do not doubt the master's decisions!" Lugnut stood up in rage.

"Easy, Lugnut. I had not originally planned to cancel the mission so soon. But the recent events have started to catch the attention of the Autobots. It would have made it risky to continue and the possibility of revealing ourselves is too great," Megatron stated. "Now then, show me what you have seen, Blitzwing,"

Blitzwing stood up and walked towards the computer. Typing in a few keys, a red glowing socket rose from the machine, above the keyboard. The triple-changer bent down in front of the socket and tapped into his processor. On his forehead a small point of blue light formed. Out came a stream of electric blue pixilated light. The stream of data travelled through the air and entered into the socket. Once the transfer was complete, Blitzwing stood up as the socket retreated into the computer. The machine began to process the data, the computer monitor switched from its purple screen to a black screen. Pressing one more key, Blitzwing played a video of what he recorded over his mission and stepped back. Static fizzed across the screen for a second before clearing to a view of Detroit. Judging by the orange light and elongated shadows of the skyscrapers, it was sunset the time Blitzwing recorded the scene.

"**Day von, mein scanners haff not picked up any energy signals. Whether zhe abnormal energy spikes are true or simply an anomaly, it is too early to azume,"** Blitzwing's voice recorded in the video gave his own commentary.

The scene changed, night had fallen on Detroit. Judging by the sky, Blitzwing was high in the air.  
"**Day tu," **from the video they heard a whirr as Blitzwing changed personalities. **"I say it's still day von, a vew cycles after midnight don't count,"** came Random's dis-corded voice, with another whirr, he switched back to Icy. **"I am on the chase of a strange, pink organic. A spike of energy haz been detected prior to its appearance in von of zhe human stores. Zhere it is right now,"**

The camera shifted downwards towards the city and zoomed in. Jumping from one building to the next, a blur of pink zipped through. The pink blur was followed by a long tail of human plush toys. Almost as if it knew that it was being followed. The pink blur stopped on top of one of the skyscraper. The Decepticons caught a glimpse of a pink rabbit-like organic with sharp slanted green eyes topped with long thin ears and tail. The organic jumped off the building and darted off. Megatron looked on with indifference.

"**Slag,"** Blitzwing swore. **"I lost it,"**

The scene changed; once again the sun was falling behind the horizon. Blitzwing was once again on the roof of a building, looking down at the streets. Both the roads and sidewalk were deserted, except for a lone walking figure.

"Sari!" Professor Sumdac called out as he recognized his daughter on screen.

"Silence!" Lugnut hushed the Professor.

From the computer came the sound of shattering glass as the display window on the store next to Sari broke apart from the inside-out. Standing on the strewn shards was the same pink rabbit organic.

"**Is that…" **started Sari. From behind her a small, flying yellow organic popped out.

"**A Clow Card! That's the Jump card! Get it Sari!"** the yellow creature finished the girl's sentence.

Sari looked around before she grabbed something around her neck. It appeared to be a miniscule key. Sari held it in front of her; a gold glowing circle appeared around her as she chanted out an incantation.  
_**The Key which hides the power of the Dark  
**__**Show your true powers before me  
**__**I, Sari, command you under our contract  
**__**RELEASE!**_

The three Decepticons heard the Professor gasp as bright light enveloped Sari. Megatron looked at the Professor before turning back to the screen with mild amusement. Through the brightness they could make out Sari's form. The key in front of her grew, the girl grabbed it and the light faded. She was holding a pink stick, topped with a bird-like tip. The pink organic, Jump (as the yellow organic named it) looked at the duo before glancing behind it. A soft white glow came from the store as the inanimate plush dolls levitated and harassed Sari.

"**I forgot, these are only plush toys!"** exclaimed Sari when one of them harmlessly bounced off of her.

"**Sari, it's only trying to distract you! Catch it!"** the yellow organic shouted. Sari ran through the storm of plush toys. Jump retreated as the girl came after it. Blitzwing followed them, catching the scene on the go. They watched as Sari attempted to grab onto Jump, but missed as she was face planted by it. She tried a second time. Megatron cocked one of his optics in surprise as he saw Jump shoot to the sky with Sari as if the extra weight was nothing. The camera moved up, they were higher than Blitzwing was flying. They heard a faint scream from Sari. Jump shot off again, leaving Sari behind. Gravity pulled her down.

"Sari, no!" the Professor had his hands and face pressed against the energy wall that kept him trapped.

The scene abruptly cut off, Blitzwing was hiding behind a tree and watched as Sari confronted Jump. Megatron watched Blitzwing, who had his attention towards the screen, suspiciously. This he needed to look into. Jump landed gracefully on the ground.

"**Return to the guise-"** Sari lifted the stick above her head. Jump bounded away from the girl. **"Hey, wait a moment!"**

Jump bounced from one the direction to another, attempting to confuse the girl. With a swivel it bounded towards the exit.

"**Not so fast!"** Sari pulled out something from her pocket. The same golden circle appeared as she threw the object into the air. The Decepticons saw that it was a card. **"Become a binding chain, Windy!"**

Sari struck the card with the stick. A sudden gale blew through the park as an organic female with long hair rose from the card. She spread her arms, unfolding her insect like wings and glided towards Jump. Megatron, Lugnut and Professor Sumdac looked on with mute amazement as the wind woman looped around Jump and tightened. Jump struggled in its bonds.

"**Impossible,"** came Blitzwing's recorded voice.

Sari whooped in joy at her success, but it was short lived as a cloud of plush dolls made its way towards the park. They converged at Jump and assimilated with it. The creature grew in size, the camera moved upwards as it began to rise, soon reaching five stories in height. It glared down at Sari and her yellow companion. The creature let out a comical howl and began to advance on the two. Sari ran away from the giant and sheltered herself under a tree. Megatron smirked at the girl's foolishness. The card raised one its foot to squish the girl but ended up losing its balance and falling on its back. The colossal creature exploded, raining the park with plush toys. Sari ran towards the middle of the mess.

"**All right, let's seal it off while we can!"** said the yellow organic.

Sari raised the stick above her again and chanted out:  
_**Return to the guise that you were meant to be in!  
**__**CLOW CARD!**_

The sound of chime bells rang as light rippled from the tip of the stick. Wind blew and light exploded as Jump was lifted into the air as wisps of pink come out of its body. It disintegrated as the last bits of its form was sucked into the staff tip. All that remained was a similar card floating in the air.

"**Well done, Sari!"** the creature went to congratulate the girl.

The scene cut abruptly to late morning at the docks.  
"**Day three, I haff just detected anuder spike of energy. Already something is causing havoc at zhe docks,"** the camera turned towards a large cargo boat rocking violently. Water splashed from underneath it.

The boat bucked, a man fell screaming into the lake. A whirlpool soon formed around the boat. Dock workers began shouting orders, the sirens of police cars, ambulance and fire trucks increased as they parked around the boat. Soon the Autobots entered and transformed into their robot forms. They proceeded to help the people off the boat, one of them (Megatron recognized as that annoying cyber-ninja) dived into the lake. Seconds passed and soon the water stilled. Prowl shot out of the lake with the boatman in hand. The Autobots and Sari rushed next to him. The scene played on as the police, firefighters and paramedic left. The Autobots and the girl left as well and work resumed at the docks.

"**It seems zhat despite zhe girl's role in zhese strange events, her Autobot friends know little. Vhat could she be hiding?"** Blitzwing recorded his concern. **"For now, I vill stay and keep watch here,"**

The scene changed once more, the sun had just fallen and the moon rose high in the sky. A column of water had risen from the lake and loomed over the dock. Police men surrounded the column and launch rockets at it. The explosions did little against the mass of liquid.

"**Oh-hohoho! Such a vonderful sight isn't it?"** Random Blitzwing chuckled. **"Vhatever vas in the lake has come out, oh look!"**

Tentacles of water latched onto two police vehicles and picked them up with ease. Throwing them, one of the police cars landed on the ground, the other crashed into a vehicle parking building complex. The Autobots soon arrived, again to subdue the raging liquid entity. But their attacks were useless against the formless mass.

"**It seems the Autobots haff met zheir match!" **Random Blitzwing narrated the scene as if he was a commentator of an arena duel. **"Oh my, zhats got tu hurt,"**

A large jet of water slammed into Bulkhead before he was rocketed into the sky. Crashing he laid there groaning.

"**He's going to feel zhat in zhe morning, ah-hahaha!!!"** Blitzwing continued to cheer on the water entity. **"Uh oh! Somebot's in trouble!"**

Bumblebee was being dragged across the docks by a tentacle of water wrapped around his ankle. Water swirled under the yellow bot as swallowed him, trapping him in a cocoon of water. The cocoon began to twist, increasing the pressure inside. Bumblebee shrieked out in pain as he was being crushed alive. With the help of Optimus and Ratchet, they pulled the unconscious Bumblebee out. The other Autobots and Sari ran to his side. Sari once again used the power of her AllSpark key to repair Bumblebee; soon he was good as new.

"**And I vas veally hoping that we vould have von less Autobot to vorry,"** Random Blitzwing whined.

There the recording ended. The screen went back to its violet background.  
"Interesting… these spikes of energy bring about strange life forms. Powerful ones…" Megatron noted how powerless the Autobots were against the liquid entity. "Blitzwing, do you have any theories to the girl's involvement in all of this?"

"So far, no mein liege," said Blitzwing.

"No matter, this is a very important piece of information we have unearthed. If weapons and the Autobots are no match against whatever we have seen, imagine how useful it would be to us if we found a way to take control of these life forms," Megatron turned to the triple-changer. " Very good work Blitzwing,"

"Thank jou, zir," he gave Megatron a respectful bow; from the corner of his optics he noticed that Lugnut looked a little downcast. The Decepticon always desperately sought to please his master, seeing another Decepticon receive praise made him a little jealous and dispirited.

"You may be excused to your quarter, the same goes of you Lugnut," he waved away his lieutenants as he walked back to his abode. When Megatron had gone, Blitzwing relaxed himself. So far it seemed that Megatron suspected nothing. Blitzwing was hesitant to show Megatron everything, so he edited the footages beforehand. Censoring the parts where he revealed himself to save Sari. Something like this would have enraged his leader, or maybe even tarnish his image for his insubordination and being soft-Sparked. The Decepticons would banish him and he highly doubt the Autobots would accept him with welcoming arms (even if he did rescue their human). He had to make sure none of this got out.

Blitzwing just remembered that he had a bit of extra research to do; he started towards the computer…  
"Sari, what has happened to you?"

Blitzwing turned to look at Professor Sumdac. The inventor was slumped in front of his (smaller) computer, a hand to his face, eyes closed in worry. For a moment the triple-changer pitied him. Then a stab of guilt struck him as he thought about Sari. He shook the feeling away, a little irritated at himself.

"Nozzing has happened to jour Sari," he snapped at the Professor. The human returned a glare back at Blitzwing.

"We'll see about that Decepticon, the Autobots will come and rescue me. If you dare touch my daughter I promise you will pay!" he threatened the triple-changer.

Blitzwing laughed cruelly in front of the Professor.  
"Vhat can a puny human like jou do to somevon like me?" satisfied with the Professor's speechlessness, he turned at his heel and strode towards the computer and accessed the Internet.

"Blitzwing, what are you doing?" asked Lugnut.

"Nozzing important, don't mind me," droned Blitzwing. Lugnut left.

On the computer Blitzwing typed the URL address of a search engine. Once the page loaded, Blitzwing entered 'Clow Reed' into the search bar. A second later a few dozen pages appeared ten selected websites per page. Blitzwing selected the first one on the list and hoped it wasn't some random site that had nothing to do with what he was searching for. The title of the webpage read _Well-Known Magicians, Sorcerers, Oracles, Fortune-Tellers, Wizards and Witches of History_. Magicians, Sorcerers, Oracles, Fortune-Tellers, Wizards and Witches? What or who in Primus were they? Blitzwing opened another internet window and typed them in the search bar.

Scanning through the content of an online encyclopedia, Blitzwing found that humans (long time ago) believed that their world was surrounded by mythical powers, spirits and supernatural beings. Magicians, Sorcerers, Wizards and Witches were well known to wield magic from the energies of the Earth or from other dimensions and realms they believed existed out of the Universe. Oracles and Fortune-Tellers were people who had special abilities to predict the future. As he went through, human views on them varied from culture. Some of them perceived them to be doom-bringers and malevolent people, while others saw them as servant of gods or protectors of Nature and the natural forces.

Blitzwing shook his head. What nonsense was this? Was Clow Reed a superstitious man who believed in such things? It was purely illogical and obviously thought up by primitive minds. Yet the power Sari held was enough to make him think otherwise. Scrolling down the page, he found Clow Reed's name. Clicking on it he was led to a small page that had information about him. Apparently Clow Reed was a well known fortune-teller because of the accuracy of his predictions. People flocked from everywhere to meet him. His cards, which he used to interpret coming events, were made of a mix of Western and Eastern elements. And there the page failed to give more. Blitzwing frowned, that was all people knew of Clow Reed. He searched the other websites, but they too gave the same exact amount of information about him or nothing relevant to him. There were so many holes in Clow Reed's history.

Blitzwing closed the internet pages and rubbed his sore optics. Checking his systems, he needed to recharge. Blitzwing arrived at his quarters. It was simple but spacious. A makeshift desk made of sheets of metal was set at one side of the cave that made his living space. There was also a chair made of scrap metal melted together and reshaped for Blitzwing to sit on. Set on top of his study desk was a small (in Cybertronian standards) a computer screen used for receiving messages from other Decepticons or announcements from Megatron (when his leader couldn't be bothered to leave his quarters). It was blank, a violet light (that faded on and off) indicated that it was not in use but still powered. To the left side of his room was a man-made cliff that made his berth.

Seating himself on it, Blitzwing opened up his subspace container and pulled out a card. It was the strange card that he obtained recently. Blitzwing examined the intrinsic design of it. They were so small to the Decepticon that it somewhat amazed him that humans could create such fine details. He turned the card and looked at the magic circle of Clow Reed. His thoughts went back to docks. Blitzwing couldn't understand, Sari had summoned forth that organic female. The one Blitzwing observed was known to bind things. Yet she was unable to touch the triple-changer. All he saw was a sudden flash of light, the howling of the wind around him and the appearance of the same circle under him.

Could it be… that he too held the same powers as Sari? What a ridiculous thought, it was merely a coincidence that it just so happened when Blitzwing needed a chance to elude Sari's assault. Maybe the girl had lost control of her powers for a nanoclick and it accidentally protected him. Although Blitzwing reasoned with logic, he still couldn't stop that nagging feeling. Tired, he set down the card on the desk and lied down on his berth and soon drifted off into recharge.

---

Blitzwing felt extremely light, both physically and mentally. It was as if the reality of the world lifted and he was free to walk without worry. Blitzwing slowly opened his optics and saw a serene expanse of stars before him. Wait… stars? Blitzwing sat up and frantically looked around. He was no longer on his berth, but in the middle of space. What in the name of Primus happened! Blitzwing began to panic. Okay wait, just calm down, he told himself. The triple-changer checked his scanner to pin point where he was and where was the nearest planet. But his scanner told him that he was still on Earth, recharging.

Blitzwing was confused, how was he here yet still on Earth? Great, now he was in the middle of nowhere with a broken scanner. Oh well, doing nothing won't amount to anything. Blitzwing began his transformation. To his shock, he couldn't. Blitzwing tried again. No results. Blitzwing powered his thrusters. They too were unresponsive. Blitzwing did a quick scan of himself, everything was functioning as normal.

Now Blitzwing was beginning to wonder, his current situation felt somewhat familiar. His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of chime bells reached his audio receptors. He looked ahead and although he saw nothing his Spark yearned to go ahead. It was if a force was gently pulling him. Blitzwing put a servo down; to his amazement he felt resistance. He looked down to see that he was sitting on a stream of tiny stars and glowing dust and other particles of the cosmos.

The stream trailed like a path, lighting his way forward. He picked himself up and began walking. All around Blitzwing was the expanse of space. Stars dotted everywhere around the triple changer. Instead of inky blackness, the stars illuminated the area in a mix of soft blue and black. Streams of celestial dust and matter gave the illusion of clouds and sky. Wherever Blitzwing was it was definitely a sacred place.

As Blitzwing continued to walk he could make out a faded figure in the distance. He picked up the speed as he jogged the rest of the way. The figure appeared more defined, but still faded. He stopped; standing in front of the Decepticon was a human male. The human had thick, long jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail and put over his shoulder. His eyes were closed, a soft smile on his lips, as he regarded Blitzwing with a sense of calm gratitude. A pair of full moon spectacles rested on his nose, a strand of string was attached to the right side of his glasses and looped under and around his right ear.

He was dressed in a large, silky black cloak with sky blue trimmings. A large white cuff made the collar. On the center of cloak (on top of his chest if the cloak was closed over him) was a golden circle knitted on. In the circle was a silver four pointed star set upright. Underneath the silver star was the same star, but golden and set diagonally. Together they made an eight pointed star with gold and silver arms. The star emblem was split in half because of the open cloak.

Under the cloak the man wore a lilac silk vest with gold trimmings and pearl white buttons. From Blitzwing's research into human civilizations, the vest was of oriental design. The vest extended all the way to his feet like his cloak. At the tips of his vest, in front of his feet, hung a pair of glazed orbs of the same sky blue color on either side. Strands of ebony threads dangled from under the orbs. From the chest down, Blitzwing could see that the man wore a milky white robe, an onyx silk belt wrapped around his midsection.

But Blitzwing could tell he was not any normal human. First off he was not solid, the triple-changer could see right through him. And second, for a human he was almost the same height as he was. That was impossible. With a whirr, Random took control.

"Eizer you're a giant or I've gotten shorter!" Blitzwing let out an echoing chuckle.

The human in front of him expressed his amusement as he let out a deep, rich laughter.  
"You have quite an interesting character, Blitzwing," his voice reflected off a feeling of good-will towards the Decepticon.

Shocked, Hothead took control.  
"How'd jou know mein name human! Are jou affiliated vith zhe Autobots?" shouted the more aggressive personality.

Still the human looked at Blitzwing calmly.  
"I know many things Blitzwing, but do you know me?"

Icy took over as he examined the human before him.  
"Jou couldn't be, Clow Veed?"

"Indeed I am," said Clow.

"But, vhat are jou doing in a place like zhis? More importantly vhere am I?" asked Blitzwing.

"I am to guess that you have never experienced a dream such as this before?"

"Dreams I haff had before, random images zhat play across me. But vhat I haff experienced is no dream. It is too orderly," Blitzwing replied.

"There is a difference between the dreams people have every night and the dreams that tell of future events. Some say dreams are a way for spirits to contact those in the physical world. You are experiencing one right now," Clow's voice was intertwined with wise mysticism as he spoke about the realm of the subconscious.

Blitzwing just stared at the sorcerer.  
"Jou saying that you're…"

"Dead? Indeed, I have passed on many years ago" Clow finished the triple-changer.

"And these 'dreams' I haff been having?"

"The first one was a premonition of events to come with Sari and Watery. And this one of course is me coming from the spirit world to talk with you,"

"Jou know of zhe girl?"

"Yes, I have kept watched over Sari from the spirit world,"

"But vhy? And vhat is the importance of telling me zhis?"

"In time your question will be answered, Blitzwing, for now there is something I must do,"

"Vhat?" Blitzwing was hesitant, suspicious of the man.

"The reawakening of your true powers, give me your right hand,"

Blitzwing's servo stayed next to his side.  
"Reawakening? Vhat are jour talking about?" Blitzwing was becoming a little irked at Clow Reed's indirect answers.

"Hidden inside is a power you have acquired during life, it has assimilated inside you, lying dormant till now. I can feel your reluctance, I can understand that, but what I am doing is necessary,"

Blitzwing wasn't sure what happened, but soon the feeling a doubt washed away from him. Blitzwing willingly held up his right servo, the same servo that caught the Watery card. Clow Reed extended his nearly transparent hand and held onto Blitzwing's servo like a hand shake. Turning it around, so that his hand was on top of Blitzwing he released his hold. Resting on Blitzwing's palm was a golden pendant shaped just like the magic circle of Clow Reed. A strand of string was looped through it, making a simple necklace. Blitzwing stared at the accessory and looked back at Clow Reed with a confused look.

"Zhat's it?"

"Not yet," and Clow Reed began to chant.  
_Key of Clow  
_White light began to envelope around the pendant as it floated in the air. Blitzwing look on with mute surprise.  
_There is someone wishing for a contract with you  
__His name is Blitzwing  
__Key, grant him the power  
__RELEASE!_

Blitzwing yelped in surprise as light exploded and the pendant grew in size. He instinctively put his arms over himself, almost as if the pendant in front of him was a bomb.  
"Blitzwing, it is time. Accept and awaken the powers within you," Clow Reeds voice traveled over the blinding light.

The triple-changer slowly made his way towards the enlarged pendant and grabbed onto it. The disk spun around him before implanting on Blitzwing's right servo. Blitzwing flinched, but there was no pain. He looked in shock as his servo began to go through a transformation. His digits became thinner as they extended, five lines of gold grew from the pendant. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Blitzwing raised his servo close to his optics, turning it around as he inspected every part of it. The pendant seemed to meld in with his servo like a metallic tattoo. The purple band of metal that used to wrap around it was gone, his servo was pure ebony black. His digits were longer and thinner, but not as long and thin as Starscream's (who's were like talons). Lines of gold traced his digits from the embedded pendant.

Blitzwing looked up at Clow Reed, who still smiled at him. His face switched to Hothead.  
"Vhat haff jou done to me, Human!"

"Your powers have been reawakened,"

"Vhat powers!" shouted Blitzwing.

"The power of magic," Clow said simply.

Blitzwing's face spun and landed on Random.  
"Jou mean zhoes superstitious zings jou humans zink about? Zhat's just crazy!"

"I did say earlier, some essence of magic had assimilated into you and lay dormant for many years. It wasn't until Sari broke the seal on the book till they began to surface, but they still were locked inside. Have you noticed that ever since Sari received her powers, you've been receiving strange dreams?"

Blitzwing was speechless. How could he have not seen it earlier?

"Now you must do something important Blitzwing, listen well," the triple-changer gave the sorcerer a questioning look. "You must aid Sari in her quest to seal all the Clow Card. She cannot do it alone,"

"Vhat? Hold a nanoclick. First jou do some spectacular lightshow und now jou expect me to help zhat girl? Jour more loonier zhan I thought!" Random Blitzwing commented.

"Yes, you must aid her. And do not worry if some of the Clow Cards come into your possession. When you awake you must travel and find Kero,"

"Zhat flying, plushy of an organic?"

"Yes, the plushy," Clow Reed's voice lightened in humor. "From there on, simply let fate guide your way. And just remember, if at any time you want to call upon your powers remember this chant:  
_The Key which hides the power of Clow  
Show your true powers before me  
I, Blitzwing, command you under our contract  
RELEASE  
_…and you will be able to hold magic in your hands,"

Blitzwing spun back to Icy.  
"Now vait, let fate guide me? The power of magic? Jour still not making sense, Human!"

Clow Reed held up a hand.  
"In time Blitzwing, all will be answered,"

The triple-changer suddenly felt drowsiness blanket over him as his vision began to blur and darken. Clow Reed looked on as Blitzwing's form began to fade away. Soon he stood alone amongst the sea of stars.

"I hope he takes it well," said a voice behind him.

"He will; you were after all the one who predicted the coming events and chose these two to be next of line. I have no doubts, Sakura," Clow Reed turned and walked away.

---

Blitzwing jerked awake. For a few nanoclicks he looked around dumbly before recognizing his living quarters. Relief washed over him. Blitzwing lied down as he put a servo over his face. Once again another strange dream, it felt so real. A clink of metal sounded next to him. Turning his head…

"_No… it couldn't be,"_ Blitzwing thought as he saw the same pendant lying next to him.

The triple-changer got up and picked up the pendant. No doubt about it, it was the very same one Clow Reed gave to him. Everything felt so queer to the Decepticon. He decided he needed to step out of his enclosed base. The walls felt like they were smothering him. Checking the time from his internal clock, it was very early in the morning. That meant that Lugnut and Megatron were still in recharge. Taking a different route, Blitzwing exited from the upper mine entrance. The doors slid open as soft morning light flitted in. From the cliff Blitzwing looked down at the silent forest, occasionally a bird would chirp. A veil of mist had fallen over the forest, giving it a mystifying air. Blitzwing looked up to see the blue sky. Wisps of cirrus clouds floated above, their lithe bodies crossed the heavens. Light from the still hidden sun reflected off the ice crystals in the clouds, basking them in a spectrum of color.

There was always something that caught the triple-changer's optics. This planet, it was much better than Cybertron and the barren planets he often fought on during the Great War. It held so much sights and surprises. Earth was so different and soft than metallic Cybertron, even life still existed in such fragile states as organics. It was a pity it was being used as a battleground; their scuffles with the Autobots marred the planet's natural surface. Blitzwing looked towards the horizon as the first rays of golden light basked the earth.

"_Just remember, if at any time want to call upon your powers remember this chant..."_ Clow Reed's voice echoed through his processor.

Blitzwing held the pendant on his servo as he lifted it in front of his face.  
_Zhe Key which hides zhe power of Clow  
__Show jour true powers before me  
__I, Blitzwing, command jou under our contract  
__VELEASE!_

Light burst forth and wind blew around the triple-changer as the pendant grew. It spun in mid-air and flew around Blitzwing before landing on top of his servo. The transformation began once again. It ended as Blitzwing held out his new servo. The servo Clow Reed had given him. Light reflected off the golden metal as the sun rose for a new day.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun dun!  
_**Leave it to Kero!  
**"Hey-hey-hoo! Kero here to welcome you to another segment of _Leave it to Kero_, like I said before I will be reviewing Blitzwing in a set special! Let's get started!" the background changes to hothead Blitzwing.

"Hothead, the polar opposite of intellectual Icy. They say you can't judge a book by its cover but Hothead, you can tell a lot right off the bat. A large pair of red tinted glasses, a missing front tooth, I think they call it teeth, and a monster of a chin. Hothead is the more physical personality and is a force not to be reckoned with. Time for a _Kero's Check_!"

The background changed to Hothead Blitzwing's alt form.  
"Hothead's choice for an alternative form is very fitting to his character. Tanks, big and bulky, represent true brute strength," the picture changes to Blitzwing's jet form. "This sharply contrasts with Icy's choice, a more agile jet compared to the land rover. I find beige and purple to be a more fitting color scheme for the jet,"

Kero seats himself of the ornate chair in front of the wooden desk with pipe in hand and donning a bow.  
"Well that's all we have for today. There's still one more segment for Blitzwing so stay tuned for the next _Leave it to Kero_! See ya!"

* * *

End of the seventh chapter!  
Now I hope you're ok with my decision giving Blitzwing magical powers, he's going to play a large role in the story later on. And I'll make sure he won't be super-powered. I've got my ways so yea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Cardcaptor Sari.  
So please leave a review! Critiques are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8: Vows

Thank you to all those you reviewed, added this fic to their Favorite Lists or Alert Lists. I'm flattered!  
I want to apologize though for the confusion I gave to all my readers in my last chapter. I had gone through a lot of contemplating whether or not I should give Blitzwing magical powers. But for future event, he'll play a large role and Sari will need all the help to capture all the Clow Cards. And please be patient because everything will be answered as Clow reed said. I know I kinda hate keeping things from my readers, but I don't want to spoil I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, college is being such a pain that I've found little time to write. But I managed to pull through. So enjoy!**  
Note! **I made some changes in Blitzwing's and Clow Reed's conversation with each other. It's not much but go ahead and read so you have any confusion in this chapter.**  
Note!!** I've made a slight adjustment in the title.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Vows**  
Kero's eyes snapped open. Looking around, wide awake with no hint of drowsiness as he sat on his hind legs. That burst of magical energy; it was strong enough that he had felt it in his sleep, a sign that someone's magical powers were awakened. But who's? Could it be that face changing robot, Blitzwing? Kero closed his eyes in concentration as he reconnected with the flows of magic. His senses sharpened as he felt and heard the hum of electricity running through the many circuits that flowed through the tower. Kero extended his senses from the tower, from the city to the forest. The quiet forest sang a melody of balance and time. The life energies flowed through it like water, sharply contrasting the energies of the city that coursed by like the traffic (straight and orderly, but with occasional spikes and distortions).

The guardian searched, but the burst of magic had vanished. The guardian flew up into the air and made his way to the balcony. Careful not to let sunlight shine on Sari, Kero slipped by the curtains and opened the glass doors (thankfully all he had to do was press a button on a remote). The guardian sat on the balcony railing as he stared off into the distance. That magic, the energies felt so similar to that of Clow's. But it couldn't be; Clow Reed was dead in fact for over a hundred and fifty years.

"_A hundred and fifty years…"_ he repeated the words in his head.

As he thought about it, he had been sealed in the book for so long. Too long in fact… what had he been doing all these years? He's only slept for fifty, what about the other years? Kero searched through his memories, but nothing. He couldn't remember what he did in the book. It was if there was a void. This troubled the guardian, he thought back to Fly. The card came and insisted to Kero that they had a previous master, but couldn't remember who. A previous master… who was he, or she? Unless Fly had an avid imagination, which Kero highly doubt (he's been with the cards for so long, they knew each other like siblings), then was it the truth?

Right now Kero can't deal with the uncertain. Sari still has so many cards to seal, but at least they were making good progress. Three cards have already been sealed, all in a row. But Watery, the most recent card to appear had fallen into the hands of (as Sari put it) the enemy. But Blitzwing, Kero doubted that he was really evil as she said. Good and evil were merely concepts people labeled to one another, what some view as inhumane or taboo the other doesn't think so. The triple-changer had gotten Sari out of sticky situations twice. Saving someone two times is an awfully high number of someone who's supposed to be with 'the bad guys'.

Although the girl distrusted, even bordering on disliking the triple-changer, Kero on the other hand felt that he could. Autobot or Decepticon, these didn't matter when it came to the Clow Cards. If Blitzwing truly did have magical powers over the Clow Cards then he do would have to play a part in the sealing.

Kero looked up into the sky and spotted a purple dot in the distance. In the early morning glow, Kero noticed a flare of violet from behind it. The dot grew larger as it neared; its form became much more distinguishable. Kero recognized it as a fighter jet, the same one Blitzwing transformed into (it's purple and beige color scheme pretty much gave it away). The jet neared, its engines roared as it encircled the tower before stopping in front of the balcony. Blitzwing transformed in mid-air, his thrusters still activated. He slowly made his way to the balcony and landed, dust and wind rolled through the air. The air stilled when the triple-changer deactivated his thrusters. Despite the balcony to be fairly large, it was still a tight fit for the Decepticon as he kneeled uncomfortably on it.

"Does everyone of your kind have to make a dramatic entrance?" asked Kero, so far it seemed that every Cybertronian entered with flair when they transformed.

"Vhat? It's not my vault all jou organics are so small," replied Blitzwing. "I vas hoping to meet jou,"

"I suspected as much," said Kero. "I felt a sudden burst of magic just then, which would be you wouldn't it?"

The triple-changer nodded.  
"I see, so you do have some magical powers within you. But… it's almost impossible," Kero muttered as he placed a hand over his forehead, thinking.

"Vhy vould zhat be?" asked Blitzwing.

"Magic, so far, has only been wielded by those connected with the life force of the Earth. Organics as you would call us," said Kero, looking up at the Decepticon. "You're practically made entirely out of metal, a poor conductor of magic. And because you're not born of Earth, it makes it even less likely you could have obtained magical powers. I don't how all of this would work,"

"Zhis magic, I've just been introduced to it. Vhat is it?"

"Magic, mana, the arcane and the many other names it is given is a mysterious force that flows through and around the universe. For countless years people have tried to unravel its mysteries, even tried to explain it. But magic is formless and almost random in its ways. You can't record it, detect it or study it easily with technology and science. Magic and technology are like polar opposites that don't mix well, like water and oil. Apparently magic differs a lot, even the smallest things like time, the seasons, the positions of the stars, the phase of them, even the person itself using magic can greatly change how it is utilized and its properties. But only a small handful people on Earth can use it," Kero gave the triple-changer a small lecture. "But those who can wield magic can do extraordinary things such as hold the very forces of Nature at their hands or summon things at their whim,"

"Zhis is already so illogical. How can something like zhis exist? Already I can see zhe very basic laws zhat govern the Universe break. Stellar cycles of scientific research and discovery in physics could be disproved just by zhis,"

"That's what's so mysterious about magic. Apparently it managed to co-exist peacefully with the basic laws that many scientific people based the world on since the beginning of time. Matter cannot be created nor destroyed, yet magic can break this rule but you don't see the Universe exploding,"

"But if organics, especially zhe Humans haff dwelled so far into zhis magic, vhy haff ve not seen it sooner?"

"I really have no answer for that. In truth, we didn't expect giant robots from another world to come to ours. So there's no study of the relationship of magic and extra-terrestrials. But I guess you can credit Nature for gifting us with magic. I believe this is a way for Nature to balance the tables of power. While you Cybertronians have your size and advance technologies, Humans and organics have magic,"

"Zhen vhy vas I gifted vith it?"

"Well there's no harm in doing a bit of research. Would you mind summoning out your powers?"

Blitzwing nodded as he opened his subspace container and took out the golden pendant. Kero instantly recognized the pattern.  
"That circle, it's exactly the same as Clow Reed's magic circle. Where did you get this?"

"Funny jou should ask, but I had met Clow Veed in zhe flesh and he gave me zhis," Blitzwing's face spun and stopped on Random. "Vell not exactly in the flesh, if jou know vhat I mean! Hahahaha!"

"So you met his spirit,"

Blitzwing switched back to Icy.  
"Correct,"

"Is he doing well?

"How am I supposed to know? Vhat can jou ask an offline Human?"

"Are you going to show me your powers or not?" Kero's voice held a small hint of impatience.

With the pendant on his palm, Blitzwing chanted out the incantation._  
Zhe Key which hides zhe power of Clow  
Show jour true powers before me  
I, Blitzving, command jou under our contract  
VELEASE!_

The magic circle reappeared underneath the triple-changer. Light exploded as the wind howled as the pendant grew in size. It spun in the air and embedded into his right servo, transforming it. Kero looked at Blitzwing's new servo in awe, taking in every detail from the golden metal to the obsidian coloring. Kero flew up to next to the servo and placed a hand to feel the smooth metal. Blitzwing jerked his servo slightly from the organic. Kero looked up at Blitzwing, puzzled.

"What?" Kero asked.

"I still don't trust jou, organic," said Blitzwing.

"It's not like I'm diseased, I only want to check on your magical properties," Kero rolled his eyes at the Decepticons hesitation. Slowly Blitzwing extended his servo again for Kero. The guardian placed a hand once more, eyes closed in concentration before snapping open in surprise and shock.

"I don't believe it, you actually hold a portion of Clow Reed's magic," exclaimed Kero. "How old are you?"

"I am probably stellar cycles beyond Clow Veed, no doubt about it,"

"That's impossible, Clow Reed died a hundred fifty years ago. His magic can't have passed on to you. You have to be his descendant in order to receive his power. But even when magic powers are passed down via family, they get diluted every generation. The powers you hold feels fresh, almost as if it came from him,"

"Vell some how it did; but zhat Clow Veed is a secretive von, I asked him zhe very same question. All he could give me vere cryptic answers," said Blitzwing. "All I know is zhat at some point in mein life-cycle his powers assimilated into me,"

"Hmm…" Kero felt inside Blitzwing once more. "Well it's not a hundred percent of Clow Reed's power, your only holding half of it,"

"And zhe other half?" asked the triple-changer.

"I don't know," Kero replied with a sigh.

"Kero, who are you talking to?" Sari let out a yawn before stepping out into the balcony, rubbing her eyes. She froze in place when she spotted the kneeling triple-changer. "You!"

In an instant she rushed back inside. Kero looked at Blitzwing worriedly before following the panicking girl. Inside Sari held her mobile phone, the AllSpark key in the other. Before she could insert the key and get a hold of the Autobot comlink frequency a pair of stubby yellow hand grabbed the hand that held her AllSpark key, stopping her.

"Please don't do this, Sari," she looked to see Kero.

She gave the guardian a bewildered look.  
"Kero, are you crazy! Blitzwing's here, I have to tell the guys about this," said Sari.

"Sari just trust me, okay?" Kero gave the girl a small reassuring smile. "You might not trust Blitzwing, but I do,"

Sari kept her eyes on the guardian as he gently pulled out her mobile phone from her hand. Reluctantly she let go of her AllSpark key at the same time.

"I hope you're not making a mistake Kero," Sari sighed.

Just when she least expected, today had gotten off to a strange start. Walking out of her room and back on the balcony she looked up to glare at the still kneeling triple-changer.  
"Hello, Human. I did tell jou zhat ve vould meet each other again very soon," Blitzwing greeted smugly.

"Whatever, I just didn't expect you to barge in on my balcony Decepti-creep," huffed the girl.

"Sari, please," Kero almost pleaded with her.

"Okay, okay. What are you doing here Blitzwing?" her voice stressed as she said the Decepticon's name, it was almost she detested it.

"Destiny," he simply replied.

"Destiny? You don't seem like the kind who would believe in something like destiny," said Sari.

"True, Human. I don't believe in destiny, I don't even know vhy I vas brought here," said Blitzwing.

Sari eyes surveyed the Decepticon, she noticed his servo.  
"It's Sari, it would be nice if you would call me by my name. Nice hand by the way, where'd you get it?"

"A gift, from Clow Veed," Blitzwing pulled up his servo, basking it in sunlight. Light reflected off the golden metal.

"Clow Reed! You actually met him! No way, how is he?" Sari shouted excitedly, all sense of suspicion melted at the name of the sorcerer.

"He is like no human I haff met. Calm and mature, it is as if he holds zhe wisdom of stellar cycles despite somevon who has lived so short. I haff taken a liking to him, he is quite a charismatic and charming human," said Blitzwing.

"That's Clow Reed alright," said Kero. Sari felt somewhat out of loop as her eyes darted between Kero and Blitzwing.

"Wait Kero, didn't you said that he passed away like a long time ago? Then how did you meet him?" Sari turned to look back at the triple-changer.

"In a dream, during recharge," said Blitzwing. "He has instructed me to aid jou in jour quest of capturing all zhese strange organics zhat haff appeared in jour city,"

"You're not lying are you? Decepticons are known to be pretty slippery," said Sari suspiciously. "How can I trust you that this isn't some plan of yours to get your servos on the Clow Cards?"

"I think I have a solution," Kero proposed. Both Human and Cybertronian turned to look at the guardian. "Since both of you have magical powers this will be simple process,"

"What?" "Vhat?" both of them asked in unison. Kero turned to Blitzwing.

"Blitzwing, are you prepared to make a vow with Sari?" he said.

"A vow, zhat's jour solution?" asked a doubtful Blitzwing.

"I hate to agree, but Blitzwing's right. A few words aren't enough, especially for a Decepticon," Sari added in a snide comment.

"I thought ve had some sort of understanding here," Blitzwing growled at the girl.

"Guys, guys let me explain," Kero broke up the mounting tension. "In magic, creating a vow is a very powerful promise that you can't break. You swear an oath to the person involved and that person also swears and oath in return of equal value. Both of you will be bound by your vows to ensure that you don't break them,"

"And what happens if one of us breaks our promise?" asked sari, giving the triple-changer a quick glare.

"The consequences will be severe, that is too ensure both of you hold your end of the agreement. So what do you say? Want to give it a try?" Sari and Blitzwing looked at each other, a second of silence passed as they contemplated one another. They finally nodded their head together. "Good, let's begin! Okay, Sari I want you to summon the Sealing Wand"

Sari took out the Sealing Key from around her neck._  
The Key which hides the power of the Dark  
Show your true powers before me  
I, Sari, command you under our contract  
RELEASE!_

Just like with Blitzwing, wind blew around her as light illuminated the balcony. The Key elongated as it transformed into the Sealing Wand. Sari grabbed hold of the staff and everything stilled.

"Okay, Blitzwing I need you to grab hold of the Sealing Wand with your hand. Yea the magic one," Kero instructed when Blitzwing indicated to his right servo.

"Vhy?" Blitzwing noticed a slight hesitation from Sari. The guardian sighed.

"You need to connect both of your mediums of magic, that's how you do a vow. I don't write the laws, I just know them," said Kero in a more snappy tone. Blitzwing grabbed a hold of the staff tip, though it was bit difficult considering the limited space and it seemed that Sari was constantly trying to back away from him. "Good, now then,"_  
I call upon the power of Clow_  
Soft wind brushed through the three as the golden magic circle glowed into existence, underneath where the Sealing Wand and Blitzwing's servo connected._  
There are two who wish to make a vow  
Their names, Sari and Blitzwing  
I, Kero, am their witness_

The two mediums of magic emitted a soft blue light in response. Kero appeared satisfied with the results.  
"Okay Blitzwing, you go first. First address me as the witness and state your vow, what you promise for Sari," said Kero. Blitzwing stared, feeling somewhat foolish._  
As Kero as my vitness  
I, Blitzving, vow to aid Sari in her quest  
As instructed by Clow Veed_

Blitzwing servo glowed weakly.  
"Your hiding something, c'mon bring it all out," ordered Kero. Blitzwing let out a groan but continued._  
I vill be her protector  
Should zhe need arise  
I vill guard her from zhe perils on her quest_

His servo gave a quick burst of blue as a stream of light snaked out of it and wrapped around the triple-changer like cloth. Blitzwing flinched slightly in surprise, but kept his hold of the Sealing Wand. The stream of light looped around and stopped short above the Sealing Wand and his servo, as if waiting.

"Good! Okay Sari your turn," Kero turned to the girl. Sari stared at Blitzwing over the light, a little surprised at his pledge. "Sari?"

"Huh? Oh yea," Sari gave the triple-changer a small questioning look before closing her eyes._  
As Kero as my witness…_  
What was she supposed to say? Sari gave it her best shot._  
I, Sari, vow to place Blitzwing under my protection  
I will treat him as my ally_  
There was one, the next? Sari gave pause…_  
I will throw away all prejudices  
And see him in new light_

The Sealing Wand flashed blue, just like Blitzwing's servo, as a stream of light wrapped around Sari. The two ends of the pair of streams of light intertwined each other, making a knot over the two mediums of magic. Kero proceeded to cement the vows._  
By the power of Clow  
The vows have been made and heard  
RELEASE!_

The ribbon of light melded into Sari and Blitzwing as a tempest blew from the magic circle. Both Sari and Blitzwing felt an invisible force tugging them; physically almost emotional from within as magic strengthen the vows. The light faded away as the air calmed, leaving behind no traces of the ritual that took place. Blitzwing and Sari stared at the spot where their mediums of magic touched. Then a feeling of fatigue washed over the girl. Kero yelped in surprise as she began to collapse. A large metallic hand caught her.

"T-thanks…" Sari mumbled.

"That was a really powerful vow you made Sari," said Kero, in concern. "No wonder you feel drained,"

"Which one…" asked Sari through the drowsiness.

"The one where you would throw away all prejudices about Blitzwing, it's powerful because no matter how pure some is we have our discriminations. To throw away something that has been integrated into our life, it takes a lot of will not to fall back into old stereotypes,"

The fatigue faded away, replaced by a dull headache. Sari rubbed her temples to ease it.

"I think I need to relax a little bit, a lot has happened," said Sari as she stood up from Blitzwing's servo, retracting her staff back into its key form, and walked back inside. Sari made her way towards her bathroom, closing the door behind her, and directly towards the bathtub. Twisting the dials, water fountain from the polished faucet and splashed into the white porcelain tub. Once the tub was filled to the desired height and the temperature of the water was just right Sari stripped off her clothes and slid inside. She let out a mixed sigh of relief and pleasure as the soothing waters enveloped her, lessening her headache considerably to close to nothing. Steam from the water heated her face as sweat broke out, but she quickly rinsed her face leaving behind a refreshing and clean feeling. She rested her head on the edge of the tub as she reflected on Blitzwing's words. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Just because he was Decepticon didn't make all of them bad bots, although he did try to hurt her friends in battle, but not intentionally.

Sari decided to rest hey eyes for just a moment as she closed them. In the blackness she heard the soft splashing of water as her hands aimlessly moved through the liquid. She had almost fallen asleep when something landed on her nose, tickling it. Opening up her eyes she saw nothing but pink. Grabbing whatever had rested on her nose, she saw that it was a large pink bubble.

"_Strange… I don't remember using any bath soap,"_ she thought. The bubble popped, leaving behind a small mist of liquid before evaporating. She looked up and let out a cry of surprise.

---

Outside, Kero and Blitzwing had been making small talk between each other. So far Blitzwing knew that Kero enjoyed eating sweets, something like taste was hard to explain to the Cybertronian (who have never truly experienced it) so he couldn't really understand Kero's love for sugary treats. Kero learned a little bit about Cybertronian history, a bit about the Great War. Details on how it started were muddled between Autobots and Decepticons. But Kero expected this, one side says one things and the other would say differently. So far it seemed that Decepticons were a band of rebels who were tired of their kind being underrepresented in the Autobot rule on Cybertron. It had irked them to the point that something drastic needed to be done, so Megatron united the Decepticons under his rule to 'rebel against Autobot tyranny' as quoted from the Decepticon leader. Another thing to be expected, it was kind of strange to the guardian that there was little difference between Earth's history and Cybertron's history.

Then they heard Sari scream from inside. Things got interesting afterwards.

"Sari!" Kero bulleted towards the bathroom and threw open the door. Blitzwing was stuck outside; the balcony door to her room was too small for him. Both the guardian and triple-changer looked on in surprise as a mass of large pink bubbled frothed from the bathroom, spilling across the bedroom carpet. Stray pink bubbles floated dreamily across the room and out the balcony. A few stuck to the triple-changer, growling he rubbed them off.

"Kero! Is this another Clow Card!" shouted Sari from the other side of the bubbles.

"Yes, it's the Bubble card!" said Kero.

"Well, how do I seal it?" asked Sari.

"Simple, Bubble isn't an aggressive card. You should be able to capture it with ease," From the wall of bubbles Kero and Blitzwing could see some movement. They heard the muffled voice as Sari chanted.

_RELEASE!_  
Light glowed forth as Sari held the staff high into the air amongst the sea of froth. They couldn't see her, only the staff was a marker to where she was. Bubbles began to float around the tip of the staff, as if detecting the magic emanating from it._  
Return to the guise you were meant to be in!  
CLOW CARD!_

Chime bells rang as columns of bubbled rose into the air, converging at the staff tip. Despite the size of the bubble, they shrank easily into the card shell. When the last of the bubbles cleared…

"Oh-hohoho, vhat's zhis!" Random giggled, amused.

Sari let out a scream of disgust, but luckily she was wrapped in a towel.  
"You guys are such perverts!" screamed Sari as she slammed the door shut, locking it. Random kept on laughing, a servo on his heaving chassis.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun dun!_**  
Leave it to Kero!**  
"Hey-hey-hoo! Here we are again with _Leave it to Kero_. It looks like Sari and Blitzwing have started off well with a bang!" the yellow guardian tried hard to hold in his giggles. "G-give me a second to calm down, whoo… okay this will be the last set-special review on Blitzwing. Let's get it started!" the background changes to the nuttier personality, Random.

"What Random lacks in facial features is his wonderful character. Eager to break jokes, followed by his trademark laughter there's so much about him that you can find both disturbing but likeable. His face does resemble a jack-o-lantern. Black, smooth face a pair of glowing red eyes and a toothy grin I wouldn't want to meet him in a horror attraction. Now time for a _Kero's Check_!"

The background changes to a picture of the back of Blitzwing.  
"The wings of a fighter jet; very slick and fashionable for Blitzwing it gives him that aura of authority without any extra ego. And now let's give a final applause to the three faces of lunacy once more!" Kero cheered as the background switched to head shots of all three of Blitzwing's personalities.

"Well I can't tell you much I enjoyed inspecting every detail of Blitzwing. In fact I wish I could turn back time and do it all over again, that's how much of an interesting character he is. Well we've just run out of time, see ya!"

* * *

End of the eighth chapter!  
Sorry for the short chapter and all the unanswered questions. There will be answered in the future!


	9. Chapter 9: Incompatibility

Well here it is! I present to you the ninth chapter of _Cardcaptor Sari_! Please enjoy!**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura! They belong to Hasbro and CLAMP respectfully.

* * *

**Incompatibility**  
It had taken Blitzwing a moment to still himself from snickering for a nanoclick; it took another to coax Sari to come out of the bathroom. Sari stepped out glaring at the triple-changer, with a loathing, and at Kero. Blitzwing (still on Random) merely smiled at the fuming girl from the balcony, while the guardian couldn't lift his head to make eye contact with Sari as he floated in front of her.

"Okay, so obviously we went off with a great start," Sari finally said.

"Ja, jou could say zhat," said Blitzwing.

"So Kero, what does this card do?" Sari held up the recently sealed card.

The card looked like the rest of the other Clow Card. Golden borders, scarlet coloring and sun and moon and six-pointed star symbols. On the face was young girl with large, curly hair that trailed behind her and down melting into a stream of frothy bubbles. Wrapped around her hair, above her head, like some sort of head wear was a string of bubbles. It was hard to tell with the lack of colors if they were bubbles or pearls. Wrapped around her neck like a turtle neck collar was a ring of fluffy froth.

Set in the center was a round jewel, if Sari held the jewel in real life it would have been the same size of her AllSpark Key. Unlike the rest of the card, the jewel was cerulean blue. The girl in the card wore the top half of a two-piece swim suit. Around her wrists, like bracelets, were rings of the same fluffy foam. The girl's hands laid over each other as they rested on top of the front of her waist. Like Watery, the girl from the waist-down had the body of a fish. Though not as detailed as Watery's it had a set of small fins and ended towards the tailfins.

The card's appearance as a whole resembled a young mermaid child and would have made one think she was Watery's younger sister. Her face held a softer, innocent look than that of the more temperamental water card. Printed in black on the bottom, on top of the scroll-like background, was 'The Bubbles'. At the top, on top of the sun symbol, also printed in black was '泡'**.**

"Clow Reed would use the Bubbles Card to clean all sorts of things… like me…" Kero mumbled at the last part.

"Huh, that so?" said Sari as she inspected the card and looked at Kero with a look of mischief.

With Sealing Wand in hand Sari threw the card in front of her, where it stayed as if glued onto an invisible wall.  
"Give Kero a bath, Bubbles!" Sari struck the card as streams of lake blue came forth from the card.

Kero let out a sigh as he simply let the card envelop him. Soon a swirling cocoon of blue replaced the guardian before bursting to reveal Kero hidden in a mass of white foamy bubbles. Blitzwing looked in amusement at the floating bubbly mass, Sari was awed.

"So you can take a bath just like that?" asked Sari.

"Not just baths, Clow used Bubble for all sorts of cleaning chores," Kero explained from within the foam.

"This is one special card," said Sari.

"That's not true!" snapped Kero.

"Huh?" Sari looked at the guardian as she scratched her head.

"Not only does Clow use Bubbles on me, but he uses it on the dishes, the laundry and even on the windows!" Kero exclaimed.

"So? It's more convenient zhat vay," said Blitzwing, not really understanding Kero's irritation.

"How does it make you feel to know that you're being bathed by the same substance that's used in doing household chores?! Clow really lacked sensitivity," said Kero as he shook himself.

Sari just rolled her eyes while Blitzwing giggled.  
"Kero, how come you didn't tell us earlier the Bubbles Card was unsealed in my bathroom?" asked Sari.

"I was talking to Blitzwing," Kero pointed a foamy arm to the triple-changer. "I can get distracted too you know,"

Seconds passed and Bubbles retreated back to her card form, leaving a much cleaner Kero, his fur appeared more luxurious.  
"Ah… that was great bath, I feel much more refreshed!" said Kero as he stretched, feeling the cool winds blow from the balcony. "Now then, since we're both here I would like to test your powers,"

Kero turned to look at the triple-changer.  
"Vhy me?" asked Blitzwing.

"You just acquired your powers, I need to know how well you can use magic," said Kero before turning to Sari. "Sari, do you know any place that's big enough to be used as a training area?"

"Well, there's a large storage area where we keep all sorts of supplies and shipments in the tower. And because it's Saturday I'm sure nobody's working today and we're not expecting any deliveries, so I think it'll be ok," said Sari as she slipped the Bubbles Card into her pocket.

"Okay, I think that'll do," Kero nodded and turned to Blitzwing. "So… how are we going to get you from here to there?"

"My dad's lab has an elevator that leads down to the lower levels. It should be big enough for Blitzwing," said Sari.

"I am right next to jou," said Blitzwing as he returned back to Icy, a little irked that Sari wouldn't talk to him directly.

But it seemed that she either didn't hear him or chose not to as she walked out of her room. Blitzwing grumbled as he powered his thrusters and slowly flew away from the balcony. Flying around the tower he slowly made his way towards the large break on the side, exposed wires and cables hung limply from the ruined wall and broken metal beams. Blitzwing landed on concrete floor as Sari and Kero entered from the sliding metal doors.

"Ah I remember, zhis vas zhe very same place Megatron vas held," said Blitzwing as he inspected the ruined laboratory.

Getting no response the triple-changer turned to see Sari with her back to him. She was standing over a control pad, summoning the elevator from down below. Though he couldn't see her face, Blitzwing noticed that Sari's posture slouched. It hit his processor when he realized what was wrong. Her father (as Humans named them) was gone thanks to him and his comrades and she missed him terribly. Obviously coming to the lab resurfaced painful memories and reminders of what she lost.

An awkward silence fell over the three as Blitzwing looked worriedly at Sari. He felt uneasy with guilt, but he couldn't let the girl know that they were keeping her father captive with them. It would make her hate him even more. They haven't done anything yet and already things were getting complicated. For Spark's sake, if he hadn't found that pink organic none of this would happen and life would just go normally.

Blitzwing let out an imitated sigh, something the triple-changer picked up on his time on Earth.

"Sari, um… I'm sorry to bring zhat up," Blitzwing apologized, oh Primus that felt odd.

Sari turned to look at the triple-changer with a look of surprise and shock.  
"Did you just actually apologize? A Decepticon saying 'sorry'?!" exclaimed Sari before picking her ear with her pinky, to make sure she heard the triple-changer correctly.

"Okay, let's not get crazy," Blitzwing rolled his optics. "Yes I apologized; I'm not zhat Sparkless,"

"It's okay, I just miss my dad that's all," Sari gave the triple-changer a soft smile.

A large stainless steel platform rose from behind Sari, stopping right on level with the rest of the lab. Sari waved to the triple-changer to come closer, Blitzwing walked across the room and stood in the middle. Kero flew, floating next to the triple-changer massive stabilizing servos. Sari pressed a button and hopped on the elevator platform as it rumbled downward. The walls slid upwards and the platform hummed as they went down the tower. Finally the walls abruptly ended, revealing a spacious area. Rows of boxes, cardboard and wood, stretched across the walls. Various automatons, built to transfer and organize heavy object, rested on the walls inactivated.

The elevator began to slow as Sari felt gravity push on her. The platform came to a shuddering stop as it clicked with the rest of the floor. Once stopped both Sari and Blitzwing stepped out, Kero went on ahead as he didn't need to use his feet.

"This is perfect! Okay let's get it started. You don't mind if I use some of these boxes, Sari?" asked Kero pointing towards a pile of discarded cardboard boxes.

Sari shook her head left to right, granting the guardian permission. Kero looked back at the boxes as soft golden light enveloped his silhouette. A similar golden light cloaked over nine different sized boxes. The cardboard boxes slowly levitated into the air before neatly stacking on top of one another next to each other, from largest to smallest. Standing in front of the trio were three stacks of boxes. The golden light faded from both the boxes and Kero, the guardian turned to Blitzwing.

"Okay Blitzwing, I want you use Watery and cast a spell at those boxes," said Kero.

"How do I do zhat?" asked the triple-changer as he took out the card from his sub-space container.

"Simply command the card what you wish it to do, state its name and with your hand strike it," instructed Kero.

"Zhat simple? I thought zhere vould haff been a more complicated procedure," said Blitzwing as he examined the Watery Card.

"Well since this would be your first time using magic, you could run into some difficulties when trying to coax the energies to cast a spell. That's why we're here to see how smoothly the magical energies are flowing through you. Okay, you ready?" said Kero.

Blitzwing nodded as he imitated what he observed Sari do. He threw the Watery Card into the air, where it stayed rather than fall, and raised his right servo.  
"Wait a moment!" Kero shouted for the triple-changer to stop.

Blitzwing's feet staggered in mid-swing as Watery's card fell lamely to the floor.  
"Vhat!?" growled Blitzwing, on Hothead.

"You forgot to sign your name on the card," Kero said simply.

"Vhy?" Blitzwing asked, switching back to Icy.

Like with Sari, Kero gave Blitzwing a lecture about the importance of writing ones name on the card. The triple-changer nodded as he took on this new information. It seems when dealing with magic everything had significance.

"Here, you can use this," Sari held a yellow pencil, topped with a pink rubbery eraser.

As delicately as he could Blitzwing held the eraser tip of the pencil with the ends of his thumb and index digit.  
"Should I write it in English or Cybertronian?" asked the triple-changer to the guardian.

"I think it would be more preferred if you wrote in English since it's more connected to Earth than your language," said Kero.

With some difficulty Blitzwing bent down on the ground and managed to scrawl his name at the bottom of the card. Accessing the Internet he found how to write his name in English and slowly wrote each letter. Straightening himself, picking up the card, Blitzwing proudly inspected his handiwork. No letters were out of place, written smoothly on the surface of the card. Again Blitzwing threw the card in the air and brought his right servo down.

"Demonstrate jour powers, Vatery!" Blitzwing commanded as he struck the card with his index digit.

Chime bells rang from the card as light rippled forth. Sapphire blue water spewed from the card as Watery was summoned. Extending her clawed webbed hands like a lioness, Watery rushed towards the piled boxes as streams of water followed. With skilled precision Watery swiped at the boxes, ripping them into soggy ribbons of cardboard. The card pointed her index finger at the stack next to the one she just destroyed. A jet of water shot out of her finger, striking the stack with deadly accuracy. Finally she turned on the remaining stack, her form melted as water engulfed the stack in an orb of liquid. The orb began to shrink, Watery set on crushing the boxes. But then the sphere began to wobble violently before exploding.

With a yell of surprise; Sari, Kero and Blitzwing were all drenched in the deluge. Watery reformed, her features softened for a second as she gave the three an apologetic look before returning to her card form. The card flew and returned back to Blitzwing's dripping servo.

"And I just took a bath!" Kero screamed indignantly.

"What happened?" asked Sari as she wrung water out her pigtails and the hem of her dress.

Kero shook himself furiously, drizzling Sari and Blitzwing's stabilizing servo.

"It's just as I suspected," said Kero he turned to the triple-changer. "Your magic powers aren't developed well; this would make casting spells difficult and unstable. Though you do have Clow Reed's magic within you, it's not harmonizing with the properties of your body and soul,"

"Vhat do propose ve do to solve zhis problem?" asked Blitzwing as he shook the droplets from his arms and legs.

"Well I advise you to keep on using the cards more often, practice makes perfect as they always said. Just try to keep it to the simple spells, don't cast a powerful one you're not ready for that. Eventually the magic will flow more easily through you as your powers develop, but besides that you need practice and training right now," said Kero.

"Why vaist mein time to learn how to use magic vhen I can just use mein weapons? Zhis is too inconvenient," Blitzwing pointed to his magic servo.

Kero sighed as he explained to Blitzwing, like with Sari on their first day, that mundane objects were no use against the Clow Cards or magic. Technology can go so far to out beat weaker magic, but something as powerful as the Clow Cards required something of similar property, like fighting fire with fire.

"But how do jou explain zhe time at zhe docks?" asked Blitzwing, referring to how his ice beams manage to affect Watery.

"That's because Watery is made of water, so it's only logical that it would affect her. You wield weapons that manipulate the natural elements. But of course if any person other than you used the same tactics on Watery, it wouldn't have much of an affect. The magic energies inside have mingled in with your weaponry, that's why when you shot Watery you managed to catch her attention," explained Kero.

Blitzwing merely nodded as he accepted the guardian's answer. Then a mouse-like sneeze diverted their attention as they saw Sari rub her nose with her finger.

the triple-changer did a quick scan on the girl.  
"Jour core temperature has dropped by a degree," said Blitzwing, Sari shivered a little.

"Ah… how thoughtless of me, sorry Sari. Let's hurry back up before you get a cold," said Kero.

"Here, let me help," offered Blitzwing as he kneeled down and transformed into his alt mode.

The jet thrusters were pointed towards the two as Sari and Kero looked at the triple-changer curiously. With a whistling hum Blitzwing slowly powered his thruster, comforting warm air blasted out of it. Sari smiled, her hair waving in the artificial wind, as she basked herself. In seconds her damp clothes, skin and hair dried from the extra moister. Kero's fur returned back to its fluffy quality, having short-length fur had its advantages of not tangling.

"Thanks Blitzwing," Sari expressed her gratitude to the triple-changer as he transformed back to his original form.

"Think nozzing of it, vouldn't vant jou to freeze on my first day," Random Blitzwing smiled at the girl and then turned to Kero, switching back to Icy. "So this training jou vere talking about…"

"It's simple; in order to effectively use the Clow Cards or any magical powers you need to establish a connection or relation between user and power,"

"Explain,"

"When you and Sari use the Clow Cards your magical energies are shared with them. How powerful the Clow Cards depends not only on their properties but also from their master. Having a large reserve of magic inside you will guarantee powerful spells. However if the flow of magic is obstructed or sluggish it can result in unstable or no spells at all," said Kero, Blitzwing listened attentively.

"Even though you and Watery have already established the connection between Card and master your magical energies are flowing inconsistently. This is why Watery lost control of her manipulation over water. So that's why you need some training and what better teacher than me?" said Kero as he placed a hand over his chest, sticking his thumb to himself, with a smug grin on his face.

"My audio receptors are on," said Blitzwing.

"Let's begin with something simple, have Watery make an orb of water," instructed Kero.

Blitzwing threw the card once more and summoned the elemental. Streams of blue water swirled and converged to make an orb of azure water, floating in the air.

"Okay, now concentrate. Try to establish a connection between you and Watery; focus on every detail you know about water from the sounds, the sight and feel of it. Once you reach a certain point your magic should be able to flow and keep the orb stable," said Kero.

Blitzwing closed his optics as he did as Kero instructed. The sound of trickling water, the sound of it lapping against a harbor, that was easy. The sights of how sunlight would reflect from it in glittering sparkles, how sometimes it would be pure as glass or thick with blue or green. Sights and sounds, it was all recorded in his processor. The feel… besides temperature what else was there, the pressure, the slight solidness to it? Blitzwing searched his processor… but found nothing when it came to the feel of water. The sound of splattering water interrupted him of his thoughts; he opened his optics to see nothing but a puddle of water on the floor, the concrete floor darkened where the liquid moistened the ground.

"Let's try it again; the first time's not always successful," said Kero.

Blitzwing again closed his optics in concentration as the orb reformed. Sari watched the two before her mobile phone rang. Another splash of water came and Blitzwing cursed, he tried a third time. Sari took out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sari answered he cell.

"Yo, Sari!" answered the caller.

"Bumblebee, how's it going? Are you okay?" said Sari as she recognized the voice.

"I'm fine, sure I was a bit slagged yesterday but with your Key you've got nothing to worry about. Things are kinda busy here; apparently there's been an incident at a construction site,"

"So change of plans?" asked Sari, her mind perked upon hearing of an incident.

"Yea, sorry Sari. But hey I'll make it up tomorrow; we'll hang out and have fun," Bumblebee reassured the girl from the other end.

"Okay, thanks Bumblebee," said Sari.

"No problem, bye Sari," said Bumblebee.

"Bye," Sari snapped closed her phone, ending the connection.

The girl turned to see that the orb of water Blitzwing was concentrating on was still holding up.

"Great work Blitzwing, keep it up," Kero commented on the triple-changer.

"Zhis is so strange, I'm not feeling anyzing yet I am obviously doing somezing," Blitzwing mumbled.

"At first you might not feel the flow of magic around you like me, but as both of your powers increase you'll be more sensitive to magical auras and presences," said Kero. "You're making quite a progress,"

Just as the words left his mouth the orb exploded in small droplets, but fell short of the three. The puddles of water glowed a bright light before moving together to reform the Watery Card. The card levitated from the ground and back into Blitzwing's servo. As the triple-changer caught the card, Kero flew to Sari.

"Anything wrong?" asked the guardian.

"Something happened at a construction site, could be a Clow Card," said Sari.

One of Kero's ears twitched slightly at the mention of the cards.

"Do you know where it is?"

Sari shook her head.  
"There's probably hundreds of construction sites in Detroit!" Sari moaned.

"Zhat is not a problem, I haff already pinpointed zhe possible location," said Blitzwing.

"How'd you find out so fast?" asked Sari.

"Zhe energy signatures of jour Autobot friends," said Blitzwing. "Zhey are south-east of here, not too far off,"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out," said Kero as he flew to the elevator.

Sari and Blitzwing followed, stepping on the steel platform. Sari activated the elevator as it hummed to life and brought them back to Professor Sumdac's lab.  
"Need a ride?" Blitzwing offered to Sari.

"Nah, I've got my own," said Sari as she summoned out the Sealing Wand.

With a swing the girl called forth Fly; milky white feathery wings grew from her staff. Blitzwing couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to Random.  
"How can a pair of flimsy organic vings out-fly a Decepticon?" Blitzwing teased.

"You wanna race on that?" asked Sari, a sly glint in her eyes.

"Is zhat a challenge I hear? Bring it on, Human!" said Blitzwing, merrily, as he transformed into a fighter jet.

Sari mounted on the staff as Kero held onto Sari's shoulder, preparing for one heck of a ride.  
"Three…" Blitzwing started.

"Two…" Sari continued.

"Von…"

As if springs were built underneath them, the two cannoned out of the laboratory. The sudden rush of air left dust in their wake. Blitzwing paced himself as he flew over the city of Detroit, not wanting to overheat his thrusters. Followed closely behind him was Sari, the wings of her staff flapped in great arcs in a steady rhythm. The wind rushed through the girl's face as she tried to keep her eyes open to see in front of her, but it was difficult because her eyes became irritated from the gale. Bending her upper body down, to reduce air resistance, Sari slowly flew up next to the tip of Blitzwing's jet form.

Soon the construction site neared and the two turned to land at the nearest roof of a building. A foot away from the roof Blitzwing transformed in mid-air and slowly made his way down, he didn't want to break a hole or alert anyone of his presence. Sari slowed her decent, wings unfurled like a parachute to catch the air. They both landed gracefully on the roof.

"I von!" Hothead Blitzwing announced to the world in a smug tone.

"No way, I got here first!" Sari contradicted the triple-changer.

"I vas first!" Hothead bellowed down to the girl.

But Sari stood strong.

"No, I was," said Sari once again.

"I vas!"

"You two are acting like a bunch of kids," Kero sighed as he shook his head from side to side in disbelief. "Besides both of you landed at the same time, so it's a draw,"

"Draw?" asked Sari.

"Draw," Blitzwing agreed.

Sari, Blitzwing and Sari walked towards the edge of the roof to peer down, well due to Blitzwing's immense height he had to crawl on his chassis. Looking over the edge they watched as construction workers and the Autobots milled around a large pile of construction materials as high as Optimus. Someone obviously had much time on their hands or was very talented as every beam of metal, wheel barrow, tools and sacks of powdered concrete were piled on one another and balancing the pile from collapsing. If one were to take a piece out from the pile the whole thing would fall apart, endangering someone or somebot. Carefully, piece by piece the construction worker and Autobots took apart the pile and placed the materials on the ground.

"Yep, it's obviously the work of a Clow Card. A mischievous one at that," Kero muttered next to them.

Blitzwing and Sari glanced at the fluttering guardian before turning their gaze back the construction site.

"Vhen vill it strike again?" asked Blitzwing.

"It's hard to tell, I don't know the Card responsible. But my best guess is tonight," said Kero.

"Then we'll meet back here once thing's get quiet," said Sari.

Blitzwing nodded and transformed into his jet form and blasting away, making sure to create some distance from him and the Autobots before swerving and making his way to the forest.

---

When the Sun rises high above the sky, basking the Earth in its light, the city of Detroit bustles with activity. When darkness falls; the activity in Detroit increases, only concentrated in some areas as people come out to enjoy the nightlife. Fortunately the area around the construction site sees little people, making it ideal to capture a Clow Card. A streak of purple crossed the dark sky before diving down to descend. Blitzwing transformed mid way and slowly landed on the roof of the same building. He scanned the area, not seeing Sari he sat down and waited. Minutes passed, checking his internal clock he grumbled.

"Thirty cycles late, she had better haff a good reason to keep me vaiting," Icy said to himself before his face whirled and landed on Random.

"Now don't be such a sour-bot, jou obviously care for her just as much as I do," his crazier personality piped. "Jou just can't admit it,"

Blitzwing's face spun again and landed on Hothead.

"Maybe jou just need a little persuasion, how about I knock it through zhat thick processor of jours!?" Hothead offered some advice before returning back to Icy.

"I thought jou vere zhe von vith zhe thick-processor. Sari is just an organic, I feel nothing for her. I am only doing zhis because of Clow Veed," Blitzwing muttered to his two personas before Random took over again.

"You're in denial!" said Random in a melodious voice before breaking into laughter.

Icy took control, growling at himself. Then he heard the flapping of great wings as it beat the night air. Blitzwing turned to see Sari on her staff, nearing the building roof. She gracefully landed on her two feet and ran up to the triple-changer.

"You're late," said Blitzwing.

"Sorry but Kero over here wanted to stuff his face," Sari pointed behind her.

"What? The Beast of the Seal can't enjoy some time with his sweets?" Kero huffed.

Sari, Blitzwing and Kero once again peered over the edge of the building.

"Good, no one's here," said Kero.

The three of them flew from the roof, across the streets and past the chained gate that was the entrance to the construction site. They landed on the barren earth and looked warily around for the Clow Card.

"Zhere is nothing here, maybe it has moved on?" said Blitzwing.

Before either Sari or Kero could respond a chilling wind blew through the desolate area. It was light and soft but foreboding. Sari shivered slightly, the construction site seemed to grow darker. The various machines that sat silently around the construction site appeared monstrous in the dim light. The tall skeleton of the soon to be built skyscraper jutted from the ground like devilish spikes. Blitzwing looked at the girl curiously, not really understanding the reason for her reaction. She was shaking from explainable fear. Even though the triple-changer could not feel the eerie draft he noticed that the temperature around them dropped somewhat, maybe that was why the girl was shivering. Then a sensation washed over him, a feeling like something was following him, stalking him from the darkness. An entity that he had an inkling he was familiar with but was unable to acknowledge its presence, an being that had manage to follow the triple-changer since the start of his life-cycle by copying his every moves.

"Did jou just feel zhat?" asked Blitzwing, his voice almost laced with fear.

"That's the presence of a Clow Card," said Kero.

Blitzwing got into a fighting stance, knees bent and cannons pointed in front of him. The triple-changer scanned the construction site. They heard a clang of metal coming from one of the dark corner of the construction site. The trio turned to look and gasped in surprise. A beam of metal was gliding through the air, flipping occasionally before stopping (its tip poised towards the ground).

"Look out!" Kero warned as the beam of metal speared towards them.

With quick reflexes Blitzwing moved out of the way but looked back when he saw Sari, rooted to the spot from shock and fear her mouth gaped open.  
"Move, Sari!" Blitzwing tried to bring the girl out of her daze, but it did little.

Blitzwing ran towards the girl, scooped her up in his servos and rolled out of the way. With a resounding crash and rumble the beam of metal struck the hard earth. Dust rose around it, clearing to reveal the tip of the metal beam stuck firmly in the ground. Blitzwing turned to look at the metal beam then at Sari; she was shaking like a leaf.

"Jou fool of a girl!" Hothead Blitzwing shouted.

Sari cowered from the triple-changer's harsh words. Blitzwing grumbled to himself before switching back to Icy.  
"Just be more careful next time, okay?" said Icy in a calmer voice.

Sari looked at the triple-changer's ruby red optics before nodding. Blitzwing slowly put his servo down on the ground; Sari jumped off and looked at the imbedded metal beam. She gasped as the metal beam shook from side to side, dislodging itself from the earth and rose into the air.

"Sari look! Down zhere!" Blitzwing pointed to the metal beams silhouette.

From the artificial light casted by the street lamps behind them Sari could faintly make out the shadow of a human figure holding onto the beam of metal over its shoulder.  
"There's nothing but a shadow," said Sari.

The shadow threw the metal beam at the two, without thinking twice Sari and Blitzwing ran and stood next to Kero as the beam of metal clanged and rattled as it landed.  
"Kero, do you know what Clow Card this is?" asked Sari.

"This-" but the guardian was interrupted as something caught his eye.

The trio watched in shock as multiple shadows flowed from the dark recess of the construction site like water, all of them converging towards them.  
"This is the work of the Shadow Card!" Kero finished his sentence.

"Kero, stay back, I'll handle this!" Sari said in a commanding voice as she ran towards the moving shadows.

The shades lost form as they melted and formed a sea of blackness. From her pockets Sari took out Windy's card and threw it in the air. Just as she did the shadows around her bulged and shot into the air, barricading any possible exits.

"Become a binding chain, Windy!" Sari struck the card as the spell was casted.

Wisps of yellow and green air flew out as the wind spirit rose from her card. Her form spread from Sari and curled around the shadows. Like cloth the shadows tightened where Windy grabbed hold, but then the shadows broke into smaller pieces like water. Where ever Windy touched, the shadows would simply bend and float aimlessly away from her grasp. The shreds of shadows soon sharpened in form as they dived towards Sari. Letting out a yelp of surprise the girl jumped back as a blob of liquid shadow struck the ground where she once stood before rebounding back into the air. She jumped to the side as another one attempted to hit the girl. Using the Sealing Wand like a bat she swung at another offending shadow, it splattered around her like ink.

"Sari, use Fly and try to escape!" Kero yelled out to the girl.

"Fly!" Sari rushed high into the air and looked down to see a large glop of living shadow under her.

"It looks like Shadow had collected the shadows of everyone who passed this place. It's impossible for Sari to fight so many," Kero muttered under his breath.

The sound of cracking wood came as Kero looked up to see boxes, tools and equipment being thrown at the girl from the half-made building. Looking closely there were more shadows holding up various objects.

Blitzwing ran forward, taking out both Water's card and the pendant Clow gave him from his subspace container._  
Zhe Key which hides zhe power of Clow  
Show jour true powers before me  
I, Blitzving, command jou under our contract  
VELEASE!_

The pendant grew as it implanted into Blitzwing's right servo, transforming it. The triple-changer threw his card into the air.  
"Attack zhe shadows, Vatery!" Blitzwing cried out as he struck the card.

Streams of sapphire blue water cascaded out of the card and beat against the shadows. But like Windy, Shadow simply melted, reformed and turned on the triple-changer. Blitzwing growled in frustration as tendrils of darkness wrapped around his frame.

"Jou think jou can beat me!?" Hothead Blitzwing shouted at Shadow. "How about I burn jou to see how jou like zhat!"

With his cannons lowered Blitzwing let out a stream of blistering flames. It seemed to work, for a moment, as Shadow shied away from the flames and the light it gave off.  
"_Vait… light…"_ Blitzwing thought as he returned to Icy and observed the card's reaction. "I've got it!"

Sari cried out from above, the triple-changer looked up to see that a large tentacle of shadow and wrapped itself around Sari's staff and was trying to pull the girl down.  
"L-let go of me!" shouted Sari as she struggled to be released of the extra weight.

"Sari, I haff a plan, try to hold on!" shouted Blitzwing as he ran towards another part of the construction site.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you going?!" Sari shouted back in disbelief as she watched the triple-changer retreat.

Sari let out another scream as she felt her whole body being tugged towards the ground. She could feel herself and Fly straining against Shadow's unyielding hold as they were slowly pulled towards the mass of shadows. Then with a click and electrical crack, bright white light flooded the construction site as the lamps set on the fences were activated. One by one the lamps flicked on, adding more to the brilliance. The mass of shadows began to slowly fade as it lost solidness, becoming more and more transparent.

As the last of the lamps flickered on the shadows disappeared. The sudden release caused Sari to flip upward, screaming into the air. She soon found her balance as she steadied herself to look below, surprised to see not one trace of the rogue shadows.

"Sari!" the girl looked down to see Kero waving at her, behind him was Blitzwing standing next to a rumbling power generator.

Sari flew toward the two.  
"The shadows disappeared," Sari told them.

"Everything but the main body of Shadow disappears when you shine light on it. You can thank Blitzwing for thinking so quickly," said Kero as he looked at the triple-changer.

"Um… thanks Blitzwing," Sari gave the triple-changer her thanks.

"It vas nothing," Blitzwing mumbled, he was not used to receiving this much praise.

Kero looked over Sari, noticing something.  
"Sari! Don't let Shadow get away!" Kero cried out as he pointed behind the Cardcaptor.

Both Blitzwing and Sari looked to see a figure, donning an ebony black cloak and hood, walking towards the chained gates of the construction site. Together, Sari and Blitzwing ran after the fleeing card. Shadow stopped, hearing them approach, and turned to see the two charging after him. Shadow stepped back before thrusting the right side of his body forward. A stream of inky shadow burst from the folds of his cloak. Sari and Blitzwing dodged it with ease as they continued to run towards the card. Another stream of shadow bulleted towards Sari, but Blitzwing jumped in front of the girl and swiped it away with his right magic servo. Sari took out a card and threw it into the air.

"Become the chain that binds, Windy!" Sari struck the card as Windy flew forth.

Shadow looked on as Windy encircled around him before struggling as the spirit wrapped herself around the card. Sari dropped from the sky, bending her knees to soften the impact. She stood up, staff over her head._  
Return to the guise you were meant to be in!  
CLOW CARD!_

Chime bells rang and soft blur light rippled from the staff. Shadow continued to struggle till he was levitated into the air. His form swirled and spiraled as he returned to his card form. As Sari lowered the Sealing Wand she watched as Shadow's card flew away from her and towards Blitzwing's servo.

"Another card for me, how vonderful!" said Random Blitzwing in delight, his red optics were curled into a pair upside-down 'u' as he expressed his joy.

"You won it, fair and square this time Blitzwing," said Sari as she found herself smiling from the triple-changer's cheerfulness.

"Vhat, no snappy comments?" said Blitzwing.

"No snappy comments," said Sari.

"You two were awesome!" Kero cheered as he flew between the pair. "Shadow's a difficult card to catch seeing that Shadow can touch us, but we can't touch him. But I never expected anything less from you two!"

Sari and Blitzwing grinned at Kero's appreciation as they turned back to examine the card. Like with all the other Clow Cards, Shadow's was no different in pattern and shape. At the center was Shadow wearing his overly large cloak. Shadow's true body and face was obscured in the shadow of his cloak. Printed in black, at the top of the card was '影'. At the bottom were 'The Shadow' printed on top of a golden scroll background.

"Vell it's has been an exciting evening, but I must go," said Blitzwing as he placed his newly acquired card in his sub-space container and gave the two a respectful bow.

Transforming on the spot Blitzwing sailed away through the sky.  
"Y'know Kero, maybe you were right. Blitzwing's not all that bad," said Sari as he watched the triple-changer's retreating figure.

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun dun!_**  
Leave it to Kero!**  
"Hey-hey-hoo! How are all of you guys doing? Hope you're getting enough rest because sleep's important! Well let's not waste any more time and get this segment of _Leave it to Kero_ started!" the background switches to a picture of an eerie subterranean base.

"This is obviously where Blitzwing lives, not a very homey place. I thought someone like Blitzwing would live in a place with a lot more flair, but I guess this is what floats his boat. As you can see the various purple lights that illuminate this place are not only dim but cast a very foreboding look. The cavernous halls and winding tunnels add more to that malevolent air. Once again it's time for a _Kero's Check!_" said Kero as the background switched to a picture of the Decepticon insignia.

"I've seen Blitzwing wear this on the center of his chest. I wonder what it stands for, maybe some sort of fashion sense or tattoo? I wish it would stop staring at me like that…" said Kero as he slowly backed away from the emblem.

"Well I hope you enjoyed this episode of _Leave it to Kero_ as there will be even more after this! As long as I have materials to check and review there's always going to be a _Leave it to Kero_ for you. Well, see ya!"

* * *

End of the ninth chapter!  
Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm terribly sorry to keep you all waiting! College and school has started and we're all awfully busy, but I won't falter!


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

Thanks Bumbles217 and DarkMagicWhiteLight for your reviews!  
Hope all of you enjoy this tenth chapter! Please don't forget to review, I would love a critique!**  
Note:** I've opened a poll regarding the _Leave it to Kero_ segements I write at the end of every chapter (excluding the first one), so please vote!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or Cardcaptor Sakura!

* * *

**Truth**  
Back at his quarter Blitzwing concentrated on maintaining his flow of magic to his newly acquired card, Shadow. Just as he was told, the triple-changer made sure to hone his magic powers. The shade was stretched upon the floor like a streak of ink as it grasped the silhouette of a flattened oil barrel (courtesy of Hothead). But hardly a second passed as the shadow retreated back to it card form, the metal disk fell and rattled on the floor. Cursing, he placed a servo on his face.

"Zhis is impossible," Blitzwing muttered to himself as he walked over to pick up the crushed oil barrel.

How can he describe something like a shadow? It was simply a dark imprint of oneself, having no solid mass it merely existed. This was different from Watery; at least the triple-changer could illustrate the liquid that dominated Earth. Blitzwing thought back to the construction site, remembering the strange sensation he felt there. It was… to put in simple words, disturbing. It struck a shard of fear in his Spark. Not only was it sudden and unexpected but it was new. The yellow organic, Kero, said that it was him feeling the presence of a Clow Card. Did all the cards give out this malevolent feeling? Maybe just Shadow since it was such a stealthy and powerful card.

Blitzwing tried once more as he threw the Shadow Card into the air, striking it with one of his pointed digit of his right servo. Light rippled forth as a stretch of blackness crossed the cavern floor and wrapped around the shadow of the flatten oil barrel. Blitzwing released his servo from the oil barrel and watched as the card lifted it with ease. Blitzwing closed his optics in concentration as he tried to call back the feeling to his processor. The feeling of being followed by an unknown stalker who you knew well but couldn't place your digit on their presence. It seemed to work as the card continued to hold the metal disk in the air.

"Blitzwing, are you there?" came a deep, rumbling voice from the tunnel that led to his quarters.

"_Slag it, Lugnut!"_ Blitzwing panicked for a nanoclick as he retracted the card and his magic servo.

His mid-section slid open as he placed both the card and the pendant inside his subspace container. The crushed barrel fell and clattered on the floor as he slid his mid-section back in. Just in time as his hulking Decepticon comrade walked in.

"Don't jou knock?" Random joked.

"You're making a racket Blitzwing, you might disturb Megatron," Lugnut grumbled.

"I apologize," Icy replied in return as he picked up the oil barrel. _"Not to self; find somezing softer and less noisy for practice,"_

"What are you doing anyways?" asked Lugnut, curiously.

"Vhat I do best, drive everyvon crazy!" Random lied merrily as he returned.

"Well stop, your antics are giving me a processor-ache,"

"How goes jour repairs?" Blitzwing returned back to Icy as he gave the Decepticon a quick scan.

"Slow as usual, I am impatient as is," Lugnut replied, crossing his arms over his frame.

"Jour servos haff not fully reconnected vith jour frame," Blitzwing reported as the results came back.

"No thanks to those meddlesome Autobots," Lugnut huffed.

The Autobots… upon hearing them a picture of Sari came up to his processor. Between the girl and the triple-changer their relationship went from awkward to casual acquaintances. During their encounter with Shadow they had shown a spectacular teamwork in catching the mischievous card. Before that she challenged him to a race to see which was faster, technology or magic, and he gladly accepted it. And before all that, they both made a vow that bound them strongly. A promise to protect the girl from any harm she might encounter on her a quest, a quest he doubts he has any part to.

Okay so he did play a small role by saving the girl three times so far while she was capturing Jump, Watery and Shadow. But what was the point of aiding her all the time, what significance did he play in the big picture other than be her protector? It slightly bothered the Decepticon, it was almost as if he was… he shuddered at those words… doing it from the 'kindness' of his Spark.

Thinking about it, the triple-changer couldn't help but feel a little foolish at his recent actions. He hated to admit that they were getting close, but they were nonetheless friendly with each other. If a friendship were to grow, complication would follow not only for him but for Sari as well. What would her Autobot friends think? More importantly… how would they react? Disgusted, horrified, shocked? A whole list of words followed.

Blitzwing blinked his optics a few times, breaking out of his thoughts as he noticed Lugnut staring at him.  
"Vhat?"

"Nothing," Lugnut replied as he turned and left the triple-changer's quarter.

Blitzwing watched Lugnut's retreating figure till the Decepticon turned around the corner and left his field of vision. The triple-changer's arms slacked as he carelessly tossed the flattened oil barrel on the desk next to him and sat on his makeshift berth. Posture slouched, servos clasped over each other on top of his glossa, Blitzwing stared idly at the purple cavern floor. He had to make sure no one found about any of this, especially Megatron. Blitzwing couldn't help but shudder at the thought of what his leader might do to him. More importantly what he might do to Sari.

Life certainly had a sick sense of humor.

---

While Blitzwing was brooding in his thoughts, Sari was carefree as she enjoyed the day with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl. The day couldn't be more perfect. The sun was shining and occasionally a soft wind would blow to cool the air. It wasn't too hot or too cold and to top it off there wasn't even a single report of robbery or disturbances. It seemed that life took this Sunday to be a special one.

The four of them were at the park, watching a trio of break dancers dish out some impressive moves. Bumblebee was eager to participate and joined the trio, receiving applauses from the many onlookers. After, Sari introduced the three to soccer (football, in some countries) as she showed them the checkered ball. Bulkhead, his frame being the largest of them, was appointed goalie. Bumblebee challenged Prowl to see who would score the most points. It ended up being more challenging for the yellow bot as he kept forgetting that is was against the rules to catch the ball with your servos. Prowl, who was trained in discipline, won the game with ease as he expertly used both his stabilizing servos and helm. Bumblebee, slightly annoyed by the loss, mumbled something along the lines of 'cyber-ninja training' but eventually laughed it off.

Sari bought some refreshments for herself, since the others couldn't consume Human edibles, and they all relaxed under the shade of the trees. Bumblebee lied on the soft grass; servos behind his head, his optics were closed in ease. Bulkhead was resting on the thick trunk of a tree; the ancient plant was able to support his weight without much difficulty, as he watched birds hop on the grass in search of seeds. Prowl was also under the same tree, his back straight and still as a statue as he meditated. Sari smiled as the sight, inside she wished she could spend a day like this with Blitzwing.

The triple-changer, though harsh and frightening on the outside when in the heat of battle, showed a softer side to her. Though he was a Decepticon, Sari was starting to enjoy his company when they went out to seal Shadow. Maybe they'll find time to go and hang out without anybody noticing.

An irritating ring shattered the tranquil scene as the three Autobots stood up and opened their comlink.  
"_Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl we need you at the bridge,"_ came Optimus' voice.

"What's up, boss-bot?" Bumblebee's voice was slightly crestfallen, reluctant to leave.

"_The bridge needs to be repaired as soon as possible, a lot of people have been complaining about the lack of traffic routes,"_ Optimus replied.

"We'll be there in less than a megacycle," Prowl replied.

"_Okay then, tell Sari I'm sorry for pulling you guys out, Optimus over and out,"_ and the communication was closed.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl turned and gave Sari an apologetic look.  
"Still got work to do?" said Sari, she tried her best to hide the sadness in her face but it still showed.

"Yea, boss-bot says he's sorry as well," said Bumblebee sadly.

"It's okay guys; we had a great time today. Next time then?" asked Sari.

"Next time," said Bumblebee as both Bulkhead and Prowl nodded their heads in reply.

After bidding them goodbye she watched them drive away to the distance. She let out a sigh and took a sip from her cup. An airy slurping sound indicated it was empty; Sari disposed the cup in the nearest trash bin and walked back to Sumdac Tower. Walking a few blocks Sari passed an antique shop. Turning her head curiously it was pretty big, it took up half the block she was walking through. Through the window Sari could see many exquisite lamps, desks, chairs and ornaments. Though Sari didn't have a taste in old fashion designs, once in a while the hand-crafted objects would catch her eye.

Then for some unexplainable reason, she had a feeling a presence was inside the shop. Stopping in her tracks, Sari turned a walked up to the shop window. Cupping her hands around her eyes to block out the light, she peered inside, seeing no one there. Checking the front door the shop was still open. Grabbing the bronze handle and pulling, she was met with light tinkle as the bell that hung outside shook. The door closed behind her, shutting out the outside world and leaving her in still silence. Sari walked forwards through the spacious store, walls lined with various antiques for sale. At the end of the store was a large door frame, obviously leading to the back of the store. Judging by the large, crystal chandeliers that hung above and the grand piano in one corner the store must have a large cargo bay to get all these things inside.

Sari closed her eyes in concentration as she focused on the strange presence. Then, for a moment a tingling feeling like Goosebumps brushed over her body. Sari gasped as her eyes snapped open. The girl looked around, seeing nothing she closed her eyes once more. But the feeling was quickly fading before it all together disappeared. Sari tried harder, but no matter what she did the feeling wouldn't return. She concluded; there was Clow Card in the shop. But she couldn't catch now, not in broad daylight. She'll have to wait till the middle of the night.

Sari swiveled and ran out of the shop, the bell gently tinkled once more. The shopkeeper, just returning from the back of the shop, looked questionably at the retreating girl before doing a quick inventory check to make sure nothing was stolen.

---

Beside Sari, Kero was enjoying the day by playing _Ninja Gladiator_. His stubby arms furiously mashed the buttons on the controller as he doled out impressive attack combos on his opponent. This was it… the last boss on Hard Mode; he wasn't ready to lose now. He could feel excitement and pent-up energy building inside him. Both his opponent and his character were weakened, their health bars blinking dangerously.

"Alright! Let's finish this!!!" Kero cheered out as he initiated an uppercut.

Just then the door slammed open as Sari rushed in. Kero screamed in horror, not at Sari but at the television screen.  
"NO! Nononono!!!" he wailed in despair.

His character was sprawled on the ground, defeated. His opponent had his arms in the air, a victory pose, mocking the guardian. Head bent, Kero cried bitter tears of defeat.  
"And I was so close…" he moaned before sighing and regaining his composure. "Well no use crying over spilt milk, there's always next time,"

Kero turned off game console as he fluttered to the nearby glass coffee table. Set on the middle was an orange tinted crystal bowl. Various sweets, wrapped in colorful wrappers filled the bowl. Kero grabbed a sweet, unwrapping it to reveal a ruby red hard candy orb. The guardian popped the candy in his mouth and relished the tangy flavor. He turned to see Sari inserting her AllSpark Key into her mobile phone.

---

Blitzwing let out a shaky cry as his head vibrated. Clasping his head between his servos to stop the rumbling he noticed that is was coming from his comlink. His head spun and stopped at Hothead as he opened his comlink.

"Who is zhis, how did jou get on mein comlink frequency? Talk!" Hothead barked at the unknown caller.

He was met with a string of bubbly giggles.  
"Blitzwing, it's me Sari,"

"Sari?" said Blitzwing in disbelief as his face returned back to Icy. "How did you manage to get this frequency?"

"The Key of course," Sari replied. "Anyways I'm calling cause I sensed another Clow Card,"

"Anozer von? How fast do zhey come out!?" exclaimed the triple-changer.

They had just dealt with Shadow, the card was difficult, and another one appeared? Blitzwing prayed to Primus this one wouldn't be as powerful.  
"That would depend on the cards themselves," Kero entered the conversation.

"Okay, vhere did jou last sense it?"

"At an antique shop, I think it was here," using her mobile phone Sari sent the coordinates to Blitzwing's.

A map of Detroit appeared on the triple-changer's HUD screen, a white dot marked the location.  
"I see, time to meet?"

"I'd say thirty past ten? Not many people travel through that street at that time," said Sari, using her knowledge of the city.

"Meet jou later zhen, Sari,"

"Meet you later, Blitzwing," and she hung up.

---

With the roar of jet thrusters and the flapping of great wings, Blitzwing and Sari gently landed in the middle of the empty street.  
"Good to see jou arrived on time," Blitzwing commented. "So zhe Clow Card is inside?"

"Well the last time I checked it was, but I went inside the shop and it got really weak," said Sari as she turned to look at the dark shop.

"It probably sensed you Sari and hid," said Kero as he fluttered next to her. "When you sensed its presence Sari, what did it feel like? It might give us a clue to what the card we're dealing with,"

Sari shook her head.  
"I tried but all I could feel was this tingling sensation, and it disappeared as soon as I felt it,"

The guardian placed his stubby hand under his mouth as he thought, face etched with worry.  
"It seems that the cards are becoming aware that someone is capturing them, they've begun masking their magical signatures," Kero theorized.

"Vell ve can't vaist anymore time, let us seal zhis card as soon as possible," said Blitzwing as he approached the shop.

The triple-changer stopped in front of the door, dwarfed by his immense size. Turning around, Random looked at the two with a childish smile.  
"I may need some help here," he said sheepishly.

---

After finding the cargo bay they managed to squeeze Blitzwing through without much commotion. The triple-changer had to disconnect his cannons and shoulder turrets, things that gave him his bulkiness. Folding his wings he crawled through and slowly before finally entering the interior of the shop. He straightened his back slowly, careful not to crash into any of the overhanging chandeliers. The crystals chimed lightly as the triple-changer inspected the finely detailed antiques. His digits gently brushed on an ornate wardrobe as he traced the etchings of a forest on its dark mahogany doors. Turning around he saw a row of porcelain dolls, their glass eyes stared blankly ahead. Picking up one of them he examined the elegantly made patterns on their lace trimmings in silent fascination. Never on Cybertron had he ever seen such finely made objects in such tiny spaces. Their hands, as the Humans named them as opposed to servos, worked wonders with the materials on their planet. They certainly were gifted beings.

He placed the doll back to its place as he moved on to a decorated mirror, its curling frame imitated leaves and vines in both form and movement. Scanning the design on the Internet, Blitzwing discovered it to be of Renaissance design. Another thing about Humans, they adapted so well. After the fall of the most powerful ancient civilization, the Roman Empire, the Humans suffered a major loss of knowledge in both fields of science and art. The result was the coming of the Dark Ages, a period where advancement halted. Then things almost literally exploded with the coming of the Renaissance as it brought an enlightenment of sorts to the Humans.

Being in the antique shop the triple-changer felt that he basked in the history of 'art' (a new term for him). This 'art' was certainly interesting and he wanted to learn more. That green Autobot brute seemed to be the first Cybertronian to deal in the subject as many of his works were displayed in a gallery.

"I suspected you were one for something like this," said an amused voice.

Blitzwing turned to see that Sari and Kero were looking at him; the girl had a smile on her face.

"Don't any of you guys have anything like this?" asked Sari as she indicated to the various ornaments in the shop.

"No never, ve never haff vhat jou Humans call art. Science and technology is a top priority," Blitzwing replied.

"What a dull world you must live in, I can't imagine a place without someone at least feeling inspired to paint a picture or something," said Kero.

"Vell zhis just proves how much of a curiosity jou Humans are," said Blitzwing as he sat down. "So vhere do jou zink zhe Clow Card is hiding?"

"I can't detect it, are you sure you sensed it before Sari?" said the guardian.

"I'm positive," Sari replied.

"Well I guess we just have to sit and wait then…" said Kero as he crossed his legs and sat, in mid-air, in a meditative position.

Soft gold light glowed around the guardian form as he scanned the shop for the card's energy. With Kero focusing his attention elsewhere, this left Blitzwing and Sari idle. Blitzwing continued to examine the various antiques in the shop while Sari hummed to herself, waiting for something to happen.

"So why'd you save me all those times?" asked Sari, breaking the silence between the two.

"Vhat?" the triple-changer predicted the girl would ask that question, but he was still caught off-guard.

"I mean, you being a Decepticon… Optimus and the others say you guys aren't known to be nice or peaceful," said Sari.

"Vell zhat's an understatement," Blitzwing snorted.

"So why?"

Time passed in uneasy silence before Blitzwing replied.  
"Vell to tell jou zhe truth… ever since I came to zhis planet I haff never met a kind such as jours,"

"What, you've never met organics?"

"Organic planets are forbidden to us all, Autobot and Decepticon for very good reasons. It is only sometimes zhat vonce in a vhile a ship crash lands on an organic planet, not many survive," said Blitzwing. "The only organics ve haff met are only primitive species, you're zhe first sentient organics ve haff come across,"

"So are there others like you?"

"Yes, ve only contact zhem because zeir appearance closely resembles what an organic isn't, lack of soft tissues,"

"So we're special because?"

"Jour kind is small, almost insignificant when compared to us and equally fragile. How does it zhat life manages to survive in such a brittle state? And despite it all jou continue to advance vith little difficulty," he said as he turned a hand crafted glass vase with his digits, taking in the artistic carvings on it.

"I guess that's what makes us Human; persistence,"

"Jou are are an interesting von Sari. Maybe zhat's why I defy my programming, because jou remind me much of vhen I vas younger," said Blitzwing as he turned his gaze to the girl.

Sari tried to imagine a younger and smaller Blitzwing; shorter limbs, a chubbier frame and large optics filled with curiosity. A much more energetic and adventurous Blitzwing, running to and fro as he let out childish giggles. A ball of energy and a headache as some would call. Sari could help but smile and laugh, it was too adorable.

"I guess that's why you kinda care for me," said Sari. "You maybe a big, scary Decepticon on the outside but really I never knew you had soft spot,"

Blitzwing could feel his faceplates heating from embarrassment.  
"Careful vhat jou say, I haff to put an image here," he replied.

Sari giggled, the triple-changer was still being a little stubborn.  
"C'mon just admit it, don't bottle it up,"

Blitzwing imitated a Human sigh as air circulated through him.  
"Fine I admit; I really do care for jou Sari. From my Spark I can't help but worry, I can't explain vhy jou feel like a sister to me," he said.

"I kinda like the idea of having a Decepticon for an older brother," Sari smiled softly as she hugged one of Blitzwing's stabilizing servos.

The triple-changer was a little surprised by the action but relaxed as he gently placed his servo on her back, returning the hug.

Then Kero's eyes shot up.  
"I feel a Clow Card!" he announced.

Blitzwing and Sari broke the hug as they tensed, prepared to fight the card if they had to. A flash of light erupted in front of the three as chime bells rang lightly. Light pulsed like a slow heartbeat as the chime bells rang again. The light dimmed to reveal a strangely shaped scale of sorts. A long needle was pointed upward, from a round ruby red jewel the size of a pea. At the side of the jewel were a pair of wing-like cutouts, each of them had three thin sheets of metals for the feathers. Behind the jewel and wings was some sort of halo shaped like 'C' facing upwards. Hanging from right wing, dangling on a thread of finely made white string was a silver crescent moon pendant, on the other wing hung a golden sun pendant. The sun pendant was hanging lower than the moon pendant, which was raised closer to the pith of the scale.

Sari cautiously approached the card, Sealing Wand in front of her as she slowly raised it above her head._  
Return to the guise you were meant to be in!  
CLOW CARD!_

The staff swung down, stopping in mid-swing as airy light rippled forth. The scale melted as wisps of its form flowed into the glowing card shell. Everything stilled as the card was finally sealed. Sari held out her hand, but was surprised as it flew over to Blitzwing. The card landed gently into his servo. Sari and Kero went to his side to have a look at the card as Blitzwing lowered his arm for them to see.

"Ah… now I understand," said Kero as he recognized the card.

Like all the other cards there were the same golden borders and sun and moon symbols. At the center was a drawing of the card itself, colorless. Only its round red jewel had a faded red to it. At the bottom, written in bold black ink was _The Libra_ on a golden scroll background. At the top was '秤'.

"Libra wouldn't reveal its true form because it's a special card," Kero explained.

"Special card?" Blitzwing glanced at the guardian.

"In the deck there are offensive cards like Watery, Windy is a binding card, Jump and Fly are ability cards," said Kero. 'What makes special card different are their methods of capture, you can't seal a card that doesn't reveal its true form. Special cards hide from plain site, waiting till certain requirements are fulfilled like speaking out their names or doing something that correlates to or activates their powers,"

"Well none of us knew Libra's name," said Sari.

"True, but Blitzwing… how to say, accidentally stumble upon a solution himself. Libra is able to determine whether someone is lying or telling the truth," said Kero before turning to Blitzwing. "Because of your confession, Libra in turn revealed itself,"

"So all you said was true, Blitzwing?" asked Sari in awe.

Blitzwing understood the girl's amazement, after all they were called Decepticons and the truth was something they shied away from telling. He nodded to the smiling girl.  
"So zhis card can make somevon tell zhe truth?" he asked, turning to Kero.

"In a sense, yes," Kero replied.

Blitzwing glanced down at Sari with a mischievous grin. His head spun and stopped at Random.  
"I vonder vhat kind of secrets jou haff, care to share?" Random cackled.

"Don't you dare," Sari warned the triple-changer.

"I vouldn't dream of it," Blitzwing laughed as he returning back to Icy.

Blitzwing got back to his knees, before he continued he picked up a simple red silk cushion that was lying on a black leather armchair. His sub-space container slid out and placed both the card and pillow inside. Closing it he looked up to see Sari and Kero staring at him.

"Vhat? I need somezing better zhen an oil barrel to practice magic on," he replied offhandedly.

"Well you should at least pay for that," Sari sighed as she approached the digital cash register and inserted the AllSpark Key inside.

A few sparkles of energy the cash register whirred to life as it printed out a receipt. Sari ripped the slip of paper and slipped it into her pocket. Hope the shopkeeper won't mind that Blitzwing only took the cushion.

---

With Libra in his subspace container, Blitzwing crawled out of the store and stretched out his cramped limbs. A sharp pop came from his as his pistons realigned. He bent down to reattach his shoulder turrets and cannons. The triple-changer turned to see Sari and Kero come out of the cargo. He noticed that, judging by her facial expression, something was on her mind. Sari craned her head back to look at him.

"U-um… Blitzwing?"

"Vhat is it, Sari?" he replied softly.

"I was wondering… if you aren't too busy on Tuesday do you want to hang out?" she asked.

Blitzwing cocked his head slightly, looking at the girl with confusion.  
"Vhat is 'hang out'? Is it something dangerous?" a scene of them hanging precariously on a ledge came to his processor.

Sari giggled.  
"No silly, hanging out means you go out with friends and have fun," she explained. "And since you're so interested in art why not go to an art gallery?"

Blitzwing smiled warmly at the thought, it would be better than be holed up in base.  
"I vould like zhat,"

"So Tuesday afternoon, I'm kinda busy during the mornings. We'll meet here," said Sari as she held up mobile phone. "It's the same gallery where they show Bulkhead's work; I think you'll like them,"

Blitzwing nodded, remembering the address in his processor. The three of them arrived at the deserted street once more. Blitzwing kneeled down and transformed. He waved one of his wings to Sari and Kero in a form of goodbye; they waved back before he blasted off to the skies. They watched him for a while till he disappeared into the night sky, they turned around to go back home.

---

"Well that should be enough Autobots, let's head back to base, we've worked hard today," said Optimus as he stifled a yawn.

Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed ready to head back. They stopped to see that Ratchet hadn't even begun to transform into his alt mode, he was busy stacking sacks of powdered concrete.

"Um… Ratchet you want us to wait for you?" Optimus asked kindly.

"Nah Prime, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later," Ratchet grumbled as he placed another sack on top of another.

The four rumbled off into the distance, leaving the veteran alone in his thoughts. He looked up sorrowfully at the night sky. Only a few stars twinkled sadly, the great stream of celestial lights were dimmed by the harsh artificial ones on Earth. Somewhere up there was Cybertron and… his thoughts wandered to certain bot.

Even after many stellar-cycles the medic still couldn't let go of the past guilt that weighed heavily in his Spark. Her memories long gone… because of him… she was resting in some dim med-bay unaware of how much time has passed. Ever since they first met during his mission to retrieve the intelligence officer, Ratchet felt a small connection to her. But fate intervened and now he couldn't admit his feeling to her anymore, even if she was out of stasis lock she would not recognize the medic that saved her life from that bounty-hunter, Lockdown. Maybe it was best to keep her the way it is, to save both of them from broken Sparks.

A wave of sadness coursed through, making him cringe. He would do anything to go back and change history that day, aside from joining the Decepticons. Ratchet looked down, sluggishly turned back to stack another sack, and then froze. Floating in front of him was a small glowing orb, emitting a soft blue light. The orb bobbed up and down lazily as Ratchet continued to look at with curiosity. The orb glided slowly towards the broken edge of the bridge, the medic found himself following the strange entity. Then it stopped, floating over the jagged gap.

An airy boom came from the orb as it stretched into a thin line of light, blinking on and off. Ratchet reacted instantly as he pulled out his electromagnets, pink electricity buzzed around them, as he glared at the otherworldly thing. The light expanded till Ratchet faced a solid wall of light, the sound of tinkling brass cat bells came from it. The Autobot veteran looked on suspiciously. A shadowy figure slid slowly from the light, Ratchet tensed anticipating a fight.

Optics widen in surprise as his arms slackened, hanging next to his sides as he stared dumbly at the femme in front of him.  
"Arcee…"

* * *

_Dun dun da da daduuun dun dun dun!_**  
Leave it to Kero!**  
"Hey-hey-hoo! This is Kero here with another segment of _Leave it to Kero_! I want to thank all of you who supported us, I return my thanks to you! Let's begin!" the background switches to interior on an abandoned factory.

"As opposed to the Decepticon base, the Autobots at least have some taste. Though not as spacious it's quite well lit and cozy place to live, even though it used to be a factory. Over at that corner they have a small recreational center, wow that TV screen is big!" said Kero awed at its size.

"We're not done! _Kero's Check_!" the picture changes to that of the Autobot emblem.

"Well it's different from what Blitzwing sports, first off its red and second it's much more bulky in form. Unlike Blitzwing's, where it has slimmer cheeks, this one is heavier all around,"

Kero seats himself on a wooden ornate chair, donning a pink bow and smoking pipe.  
"Well that's all I have for now, I hope you enjoyed it! Well I can't sit here talking all day, I've got tons of things to review! See ya!"

* * *

End of the tenth chapter!  
Oh no Ratchet, what will happen next?! Don't forget to review, critiques are welcomed!  
And don't forget to check out my poll and input your vote! Thank you!


End file.
